La canción de una estrella
by Luna G
Summary: Reversión de mi fic "Estrella". -Una niña que creció con historias y aventuras en libros, que odia a la realidad y busca siempre huir de ella, conoce a alguien que le enseña que la Realidad y la Magia no son necesariamente enemigas. "No amas a alguien por su apariencia, su ropa o su elegante auto, sino porque canta una canción que solo tú puedes oír".
1. Invisible

1

Invisible

 _El tiempo es el mejor autor, siempre encuentra el momento perfecto._

 _-Charlie Chaplin_

Si pudieras tener cualquier súper poder, ¿cuál elegirías?

Hay muchas personas que dicen "Quiero volar", y Jack era indudablemente uno de ellos. ¿A quién no le gustaría sentirse arrastrado por el viento, sin miedo a caerse? Ver todo el mundo desde allí, tocar las nubes con las manos, saber que si sigues la segunda estrella a la derecha y vuelas hasta el amanecer, puedes llegar a Nunca Jamás. Jack quería con todas sus fuerzas poder volar, y por desgracia no sabía cómo.

Pero también hay muchas personas que dicen "Quiero ser invisible", y en eso él ya no estaba tan de acuerdo. De hecho, aborrecía la idea. Los que daban esa respuesta, en su opinión, no tenían idea de lo que se siente ser invisible. De que podía ser muy doloroso.

A Jack siempre le gustó ser visto, hacer tonterías que hagan reír a los demás. Desde niño era inquieto, impetuoso. Tenía una visión de la vida que era contagiosa y optimista, y jamás tuvo problemas para conseguir la atención y simpatía de las personas (excepto muchos adultos a los que molestaba con sus travesuras, claro). Deseaba con fervor ser como Peter Pan. No sólo no crecer, sino tener aventuras, gobernar un país de fantasías y conocer gente nueva todo el tiempo. Su juventud fue la época en que de nada se preocupaba.

Pero como todos los niños, él también creció. Ahora era un universitario y pronto estaría en el ámbito laboral. Y allí no había espacio para aventuras. Es por eso que últimamente, aunque conservaba su alegría y su voluntad para hacer reír a otros, la mayoría de sus locuras habían quedado atrás y lo hacía sentirse invisible, impotente. No fue su decisión dejarlas atrás, él no quería dejarlas atrás, pero no tenía más opción. En esta nueva etapa le parecía que ya nadie lo conocía de verdad, que no podía ser quién en verdad quería ser frente a otros. Que ya no había nadie a quien hacer reír.

En parte fue eso lo que le andaba trayendo tantas decepciones amorosas. En el momento en que intentaba ser más él mismo, dejaba de ser visto como un candidato amoroso y más como el entretenimiento de alguna fiesta, o peor, dejaban de tomárselo en serio como persona. Al menos así lo sentía él.

-Ey, a ver si bajas de las nubes y ayudas a mover tus propias cajas- replicó Raymmund.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado peso para ti, colita de algodón?- Jack siempre le gastaba chistes a Ray por su tan enrulado cabello que él insistía en llevar atado cuando llevaba mucho tiempo sin cortarlo. Y por supuesto Ray siempre respondía con comentarios engreídos en los que hacía alusión a su propio gran estado físico.

-Hmp, como si tú pudieras alzar más que yo, enano-

-¿Eso es un reto, Banner?-

-Por favor, inténtalo- sonrió Ray.

-Muchachos, ya basta. Hay que acabar temprano o estas cosas quedarán afuera y se arruinarán si llueve- Tatiana, como siempre, apareció para intervenir entre los dos. Ella era la de menor edad en el grupo y si bien había momentos en que lo aparentaba, cuando tenía que inmiscuirse en cualquier conflicto que hubiese a su alrededor, su forma de hablar era mucho más madura, convirtiéndola en una sabia y cariñosa consejera y figura materna para todos.

Jack se estaba mudando a una casa propia y por supuesto no tardó en llamar a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran con sus cosas. Él en realidad no estaba ansioso por vivir sólo. Esperaba que alguna de sus amistades se fuera con él, pero la mayoría iban a universidades con dormitorios propios, por lo que él quedó por su cuenta y eso lo entristecía un poco. Él era del tipo de persona que disfrutaba estar rodeado por otros. Una vez cuando viajó con su familia a un pequeño pueblo bastante antiguo, recordaba mirar las casas y pensar que por más hermosas que pudieran verse la mayoría, para él las más lindas eran aquellas en las que se podía ver vida dentro, gente sonriendo y pasando tiempo juntas. Para él los hogares debían ser de personas, no de ladrillos.

–Sí, terminemos pronto que Jack tiene que pagar nuestra ayuda con un par de pizzas y ya tengo hambre- agregó Jamie.

-Acabo de comprar una casa, ¿te parece que me queda dinero en los bolsillos?-

-Tú no eres el que paga por la casa, así que más te vale pagar por la cena- Jamie era amable pero también exigente. Tenía gran fe en las personas, hasta el punto de ser casi ingenuo y a veces no manejar bien las decepciones, pero siempre podía contar con sus amigos para subirle los ánimos.

Cuando terminaron de meter todo, Jack se vio forzado a pagar por la cena de sus amigos y se quedaron hasta tarde hablando de tonterías y por supuesto del desastre que él sería ahora que vivía sólo. Él se reía, pero en el fondo sabía que ellos vendrían en más de una ocasión a criticarlo por su desorden, y al mismo tiempo tratar de limpiarlo. Excepto Ray. Él podía ser igual o peor de desordenado que Jack.

-Oye, Jamie. ¿Qué clase de artículo vas a escribir para el Sr. Hudson?- preguntó Tat.

-No tengo idea, apenas me lo pidió ayer y ya estoy en colapso-

-No te preocupes, amigo- interrumpió Ray –Seguro que será tu mejor trabajo. Algo completamente nuevo y diferente a todo lo que has escrito hasta ahora- él tenía una habilidad innata para infundir confianza en los demás.

-Sí, está bien que sea algo nuevo. Pero eso no quiere decir que se olvide de todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora- aconsejó Tat –Después de todo, es por lo que has estado escribiendo que te eligió-

-Yo digo que escribas algo sobre Clint Eastwood, seguro que le encanta-

-¡Jack!- reclamó Jamie.

-¿Qué? ¡Se viste igual!-

Estuvieron hasta tarde hablando de sus estudios y trabajos. Cuando se fueron todos, él se puso a recorrer de nuevo la casa. La había visto de manera bastante breve y solo a la luz el día. Ahora aprovechó principalmente para explorar el ático de arriba, que no se parecía en nada a los de las películas de terror. Era amplio, estaba limpio y tenía grandes ventanas sin cortinas que dejaban entrar mucha luz. Él se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana que daba a la calle, porque era desde la que mejor se podía apreciar la Luna.

Recordaba las épocas en que él creía que la Luna no sólo lo escuchaba sino que también le respondía. Solía preguntarle sobre decisiones importantes que debía tomar, sobre problemas que le costaba resolver en su cabeza. La Luna siempre le contestaba y le daba las respuestas que él necesitaba. Pero a medida que creció, perdió la capacidad de escucharla y con el tiempo dejó de intentar hablarle, pues ella no respondía ninguna de sus preguntas. Ahora que buscaba explicaciones no tan infantiles a las cosas, creía que de niño en realidad siempre supo lo que quería y por eso no le faltaban respuestas, sin embargo ahora ya no era así, ya no estaba seguro de qué buscaba. Aun así esa noche volvió a intentar hablar con ella. Se sentía sólo en esa casa tan silenciosa, tan grande y tan vacía. Intentó preguntarle si estaría bien, si en verdad tenía un futuro por delante como sus amigos y sobre todo, si encontraría a alguien frente a quien no se sintiera invisible.

Pero como todas las últimas veces, la Luna no respondió. Sabiendo lo que pasaría después me gustaría poder haberle dicho a Jack que solo le faltaba prestar más atención, pues la Luna si contestó, y lo hizo diciéndole que tenía que esperar. Tal vez eso tampoco hubiese servido de mucho ya que él es muy impaciente, pero al menos le hubiese elevado un poco sus esperanzas, porque en ese momento las tenía por el suelo.

Sólo y sin respuestas, estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana cuando escuchó una voz y las cuerdas de una guitarra.

 _Once upon a time_

 _Before I took up smiling_

 _I hated the moonlight_

 _Shadows of the night_

 _That poets find beguiling_

 _Seemed flat as the moonlight_

 _With no one to stay up for_

 _I went to sleep at ten_

 _Life was a bitter cup for_

 _The saddest of all men_

Se quedó allí atónito y cínico. En principio buscó con total escepticismo la dueña de esa voz. No porque, como en las películas, se sentía encantado por ella, pese a que era bastante hermosa. No podía entender cómo alguien pudiese estar cantando precisamente esa canción, y tampoco podía evitar sentir que estaba dedicada a él; al fin y al cabo iba perfecto con su humor.

Al no poder ver a nadie tuvo que asumir que la cantante estaba en la casa de al lado, también sentada sobre el alféizar de su ventana que daba a la Luna. Seguía sin poder creérselo. Tanto el que ella cantara desde un lugar de donde se la podría escuchar perfectamente desde afuera, como el hecho de que cantara una canción que iba tan acorde con su hilo de pensamientos.

 _Blue Moon_

 _You saw me standing there alone_

 _Without a dream in my heart_

 _Without a love of my own_

La melodía era tan pacífica que lo hizo sentirse en paz por un momento, olvidarse de sus problemas, de la vida que llevaba, y es que no siempre se encuentra un sentido, pero sí una sensación, y hasta el más inesperado momento puede generar el más grande sentimiento.

Escuchaba esa voz como si le susurrara al oído, su respiración iba y venía, no sentía el frío sino las caricias del viento, y la Luna parecía brillar más. Pero en el momento en que la letra de la canción cambiaba, la cantante guardó silencio. Como si supiera que esa parte de la historia aún no sucedía y por ende no era coherente cantarla. Jack esperó pero la canción había terminado sin lugar a dudas y lo dejó con la cabeza dándole vueltas, ya que fue como si todos los recuerdos de su vida se hubiesen ido y ahora cayeran con todo su peso sobre él. Tuvo que luchar bastante para no gritarle que siguiese cantando. Esperó por varios minutos pero no escuchó más que el silencio de la calle y el eco de la voz en su cabeza.

Terminó de cerrar las ventanas, estando tan atónito como decepcionado. Bajó a la cocina para mirar algo de televisión, con la canción aún sonando en su mente, cuando se dio cuenta de que las sorpresas no habían terminado. De hecho, yo le hubiese dicho que apenas si habían empezado, pero es mejor dejar el mañana para mañana.

Levantó la vista hacia la ventana que daba a la valla que dividía su patio del de los vecinos y vio algo blanco colgando de ella. De inmediato se puso un abrigo y salió a buscarlo. Era una hoja de papel que tenía algo dibujado que no lograba ver bien en la oscuridad de la noche, así que volvió a entrar a la casa y desde allí lo miro con atención.

Era el dibujo de una rosa muy bella. Abajo tenía escrito, en una letra redondeada y a la vez delicada: "Yo conozco una flor que es única en el mundo; que no existe en otra parte más que en mi planeta". Por supuesto, él conocía la cita. Siempre le gustaron libros y recordaba bien al Principito. Su hermana era tan o más fanática que él de esa historia y le había pedido a Jack que le leyese el libro en más de una ocasión. ¿Acaso su vecina pensaba que él necesitaba una rosa a la que cuidar? ¿O se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que él deseaba? Pero, ¿cómo?

Si antes se sentía confundido, ahora no sabía ni cuál era su nombre. Necesitaba entender por qué su vecina le había dejado ese dibujo, por qué había elegido cantar esa canción esa noche, por qué cantaba en ese lugar donde podía claramente ser escuchada por otros y por qué su voz le resultaba familiar.

* * *

 **N/a:** Yo les advertí que se iban a hartar de mis notas de autora, pero bueeee. Ahora, respecto a este primer capítulo;

1-En este primer capítulo elegí esta cita de Charlie Chaplin, mi director favorito de la vida, la cual creo que no necesita mayores explicaciones. El título tampoco necesita muchas explicaciones, por supuesto. Desde aquí ya ven las referencias a la película y el conflicto de Jack por ser "visto".

2-Ya habrán deducido qué personaje es quién. Raymmund Banner es por supuesto nuestro adorable y amargado Conejo de Pascuas, su nombre viene de que en la película se le llama Bunnymund. Tatiana es la querida Hada de los Dientes, quien en la película tiene el nombre de Toothiana. Y Jamie, bueno, él sigue igual solo que con la edad del resto. Norte, o Santa Claus, y Sandman no forman parte de la banda de amigos de Jack simplemente porque les encontré papeles que iban mucho mejor con sus personalidades y sus roles en la historia original. No olviden que esta historia originalmente tendría personajes inventados por mí, por lo que busque más cuáles de mis personajes iban mejor con los de la película, más que seguir al pie de la letra las relaciones en la misma.

3-La canción _Blue Moon_ es una muy popular y de la que encontraran muchísimas versiones, por lo que son libres de buscar la que sea de su mayor agrado, aunque la que se cita aquí es la versión de Rod Stewart específicamente. Para los que no entiendan el inglés y les da flojera poner el traductor, la historia al comienzo va de un hombre que se siente solo y detesta el brillo de la Luna, que lo vio solitario y nunca hizo nada, pero la parte en la que la misteriosa cantante guarda silencio es cuando la historia cambia, y el hombre encuentra a una mujer a la que amar y el brillo de la Luna cambia por completo.

4-Por último, el dibujo y la cita son de El Principito, una historia de la que se van a cansar de ver citada en todo el fic y por una buena razón! Los que la leyeron entenderán cuál es, y los que no, aprovechen para leerlo ya mismo. Es un libro corto y hermoso como ninguno.


	2. Ilusión

2

Ilusión

 _Y había sido todo lo que el arte debía ser;_

 _inconsciente, ideal y remoto._

 _-Oscar Wilde_

Era de mañana y, a diferencia de a la mayoría de las personas, eso la hacía feliz. Amaba sentir el aire fresco de la mañana y la paz que se escuchaba. Ustedes dirán que esa paz también se puede escuchar a la noche, pero entonces no se aprecia todo lo que hay para ver. Le costaba un poco despertarse, igual que a todos, pero cuando lo hacía se sentía dichosa. En invierno siempre dormía con nada más que una camiseta suelta y medias altas de lana. Se levantó a ponerse uno de sus sweaters que era dos tallas más grandes y abrió feliz las ventanas para dejar entrar el sol, el aire matutino y la canción de los pájaros. Cuando era pequeña solía dormir con las ventanas abiertas porque pensaba que sólo cosas buenas podían entrar por ellas; los pájaros, las pelusas de los dientes de león o Peter Pan. Pero una noche su madre la descubrió y le prohibió volver a hacerlo, diciéndole que lo único que iba a entrar serían ladrones. Jane trató de engañarla cerrándolas temprano y abriéndolas cuando creía que ella dormía, pero luego se despertaba y su madre las había cerrado de nuevo y se lo reprochaba durante el almuerzo, por lo que eventualmente se rindió y se limitó a abrirlas solo en la mañana.

Ahora estaba particularmente feliz siendo que estaba de vacaciones, y podía levantarse sabiendo que tenía tiempo de sobra para disfrutar su mañana sin pensar en ir al trabajo, pese a que amaba lo que hacía. A ella también le gustaban mucho los amaneceres, pero en verano estos ocurrían más temprano de lo que ella se despertaba y siempre se los perdía, razón por la cual trataba de buscar trabajo en verano y vacaciones en invierno, donde podía levantarse antes que el Sol y disfrutar del frío clima que a ella le gustaba.

Cuando terminó de recibir el aire matutino, corrió escaleras arriba para ver el amanecer desde la ventana de la que veía la Luna a la noche. El Sol comenzó a salir lentamente, perezoso, tomándose su tiempo para bostezar antes de levantarse. Jane, como siempre, lo acompañó con una canción, y en cuanto el Sol terminó de levantarse ella bajó para ponerse una pollera, un abrigo, un sombrero de lana y unos zapatos de tacón antes de salir cantando en su cabeza hacia la panadería. El tierno anciano que la atendía era tan rutinario como ella y se levantaba a abrir su local a la misma hora todas las mañanas. Jane compró el pan y algunos de los empalagosos bocadillos que él le regalaba con una dulce sonrisa, que ella le devolvía.

Disfrutó del camino ida y vuelta. Amaba su pequeño pueblo, tan simple, tan rutinario, tan lleno de magia. Se veía en las casas de madera, en las librerías, las tiendas de antigüedades, las flores y el olor a café que salía de los restaurantes. Pero lo mejor para ella eran las montañas que se podían apreciar desde él. No eran muchas pero estaban tan cerca que casi podía tocar la nieve en sus picos.

Llegó a casa, preparó la mesa y disfrutó de su desayuno sola. Su madre jamás se levantaba temprano y a ella no le importaba, le gustaba tener la casa para ella sola, un lujo que no podía darse mucho, por ejemplo, en casa de sus abuelos que se levantaban incluso más temprano que ella. Por supuesto que no le molestaba desayunar hablando con ellos, pero disfrutaba más de su pacífica soledad.

Como tenía ese hábito su madre le había dicho que podía aprovechar esa gran cantidad de tiempo libre para hacer algunos quehaceres en la casa. A Jane no le molestaba hacerlos, pero elegía aquellos que incluían estar afuera para llevar a cabo en la mañana, y los de adentro de la casa los realizaba más tarde. Así que terminó de comer y salió a cuidar de las plantas, tomándose su tiempo y también cantándoles para que despertaran tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, Margarita?- les preguntaba, imaginando sus respuestas.

-¡Congelada! Mis pétalos se van a endurecer y caer si el clima sigue así-

-Eso es porque tienes muchos de los que ocuparte- le decía la violeta.

-Y porque no te dejas abrazar por ellos- agregó la rosa.

-¡Pero que disparate! Si los dejara abrazarme nadie me vería bien. Y los bichos podrían querer esconderse en ellos, ¿no es así, rosa?-

-¡Pero que descaro! A mí jamás me ha subido un solo bicho, mis espinas los espantan-

-Sí, sí- se metía el lirio –tan linda pero con espinas. ¿Es qué no hay nade digno que acercarse a la gran rosa?

-Por favor, lirio, la envidia hará que se te arruguen los pétalos-

Jane no podía más que reír ante el parloteo de las presumidas plantas, por eso es que disfrutaba cuidar de ellas. También, en su nombre, le pedía cordialmente a los duendes de jardín que las cuidaran mientras no estaba y ellos obedecían sin titubeos.

Siguiendo con su tan marcada rutina, a las cuatro de la tarde preparó la mesa blanca que estaba en el patio y se sirvió su té para tomarlo en compañía de las flores y el viento. A la mañana no se daba ese lujo porque hacía mucho frío incluso para ella, pero en la tarde el Sol tenía más fuerzas y la ayudaba a estar afuera imaginando que, como parte de su hábito de lucirse, las flores cantaban para ella. Sin embargo, esa tarde su rutina se vio interrumpida por el estruendoso ruido de un camión.

Algo molesta por tener que interrumpir su merienda, se levantó a ver qué era y vio que se trataba de una mudanza. Al parecer la casa de al lado ya tenía un nuevo ocupante. Vio a los hombres del camión bajar cajas y muebles, mientras un hombre regordete, amable y que al parecer disfrutaba reírse por cualquier cosa, se aseguraba de que todo marchara bien.

-Oye, tío N, ¿viste si trajeron la tele?- entonces lo vio.

¿Recuerdan La Sirenita? ¿Y la reacción de Ariel al ver a Eric por primera vez? Se podría decir que la expresión de sorpresa de Jane fue muy similar, pero no por quedarse atontada por el atractivo del joven. Aquel chico era la viva imagen de uno de sus personajes de libro preferido.

Ahora, si me preguntan a mí yo sé que hay muchas personas en el mundo que deben parecerse a personajes de libros y películas animadas, pero sepan que Jane había pasado toda su vida en un pueblo donde creyó que ya no había nadie más a quien conocer, por lo que nunca se le ocurrió que se encontraría a alguien con la misma apariencia del Principito y mucho menos que ese alguien sería su vecino. No pensó que la Realidad fuese capaz de hacerle tal regalo. El joven tenía el mismo cabello rubio revoltoso, enormes ojos cuyo azul podía verse incluso desde su posición y hasta llevaba un abrigo verde. Jane sintió lo que debió haber sentido Basil Howard al ver a Dorian Gray por primera vez. Lo observó con detenimiento, olvidándose de su merienda y del té que se le enfriaba. Lo vio ayudar a bajar varias cajas, reír junto con el hombre que era su tío y también, lo vio cuando se quedó mirando una pareja que pasaba por enfrente.

Jane tenía talento para leer a las personas, incluso aunque las pobres no tuvieran palabras sobre ellas para que los demás las conocieran. Ella solía observar a sus vecinos cuando se sentaba a ver la Luna, veía claramente cómo había sido su día y en caso de que hubiesen pasado por algo especial, bueno o malo, les dedicaba su canción nocturna. En el caso de este muchacho, se podía ver bien en sus ojos que el amor lo había decepcionado, tal vez incluso más de una vez. Jane sintió pena por él. Ella tampoco tenía a nadie, pero hacía tiempo que eso no le preocupaba y de hecho ni siquiera esperaba encontrar a alguien. Pero sabía que algunas personas se sentían solas, pues creían que la magia debía estar en la compañía de alguien más y no sabían encontrarla en ellas mismas. Y a Jane le urgía ayudarlas, algo así como lo que sentía Amélie cuando estaba en total armonía consigo misma (3).

De inmediato corrió a su habitación y buscó uno de sus blocs de dibujo. Desde que era pequeña que no soportaba ver a personas tristes, pero tampoco sabía cómo hablarles. Se sentía igual que el aviador intentando consolar al Principito. Cuando era niña recordaba que su hermano, con su terrible mal humor, solía discutir seguido con sus padres y luego encerrarse en su habitación. Jane siempre que lo escuchaba, dejaba lo que fuese que estaba haciendo e iba a sentarse junto a la puerta hasta que estaba segura de que él había dejado de luchar contra las lágrimas que jamás permitiría dejar salir, y que se había dormido o encontrado algo para distraerse. Ella siempre quería poder decirle algo, pero las pocas veces que lo intentó él la rechazó rotundamente, por lo que se limitó a quedarse junto a su puerta. Pero cuando creció un poco más y conoció la historia del Principito, le pareció fascinante que el aviador pudiera darle dibujos que sustituyeran lo que el niño quería, y desde entonces aprendió a dibujar. Cada vez que a su hermano se le negaba algo, ella corría a intentar dibujarlo y luego deslizaba la hoja bajo su puerta para intentar compensar lo que no pudo obtener de sus padres. Jane creía que desde ese entonces Peter comenzó a quererla de verdad, y es que ni siquiera los gruñones pueden resistirse a la ternura de una niña queriendo consolar a su hermano mayor.

Así que ahora que Jane había visto al mismísimo Principito sentirse sólo, no perdió el tiempo para dibujarle una rosa que le hiciese compañía, y al caer la noche, luego de asegurarse que la compañía de su vecino se había marchado, colgó el dibujo por la valla y entró a la casa. Subió al ático a cantarle a la Luna y las estrellas, como hacía todas las noches, tal vez incluso a Peter Pan si es que él no estaba ocupado escuchando las historias de Wendy. Pero esa noche también pensó en el triste muchacho que ahora habitaba la casa de al lado, y sin más dudas comenzó a cantar _Blue Moon_ , pidiéndole a la Luna lo que tal vez él no se atrevía a pedirle por su cuenta: un amor que fuera suyo.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero la Luna ya había escuchado ese pedido antes y, traviesa como era al momento de crear romance, los había puesto a ambos en aquel lugar. Esa era su respuesta a la petición, solo faltaba que los dos se diesen cuenta de ello y la Luna no dudaba que pronto lo harían. Si no estuviese tan lejos creo que ambos la hubieran visto sonreír de una forma que delataba que se traía algo entre manos, pero los pobres jóvenes no vieron nada y quedaron sueltos a lo que vendría después, como las raíces que son ciegas a su flor.

* * *

 **N/a:** Alo, cómo andan? Bueno, sigo con mis notas interminables al pie de página. Mucho para decir en este cap;

1-El título, en primer lugar, se habrán dado cuenta de que hace referencia a la ilusión de Jane de que Jack era el mismo Principito hecho carne y hueso. La cita de Oscar Wilde sale de su historia El Retrato de Dorian Gray, que muchos seguro conocerán. La misma es dicha por Basil Howard cuando habla de su primera impresión de Dorian Gray, su musa más inspiradora en sus años de trabajo. En este capítulo la misma también hace referencia a los sentimientos de Jane al ver a Jack por primera vez. Es una impresión no de atracción sino de admiración y pura curiosidad.

2-El pueblito de Jane y Jack no es una locación específica que yo haya buscado, pero está inspirada en muchas aldeas de Suiza.

3-Amélie es una película francesa sobre una chica tímida, con problemas para socializar, pero una enorme necesidad de ayudar a las personas. Si no la vieron, se las recomiendo mucho.

4-Los personajes que son mencionados muy pasajeramente (el tío N de Jack, la madre y el hermano de Jane), prefiero revelar su identidad cuando aparezcan en todo su esplendor, aunque seguro ustedes ya las habrán deducido, y sino, les doy el beneficio de intentar descifrarlo.

Nada más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado del cap y espero sus comentarios. Saludos!


	3. El jardín de las maravillas

3

El Jardín de las Maravillas

 _El alma libre es rara, pero la identificas cuando la ves;_

 _básicamente porque te sientes a gusto, muy a gusto,_

 _cuando estás con ellas o cerca de ellas._

 _-Charles Bukowsky_

El despertador sonó y él lo apagó. Sonó de nuevo dos, tres, cuatro veces hasta que Jack se dignó a hacerle caso y se levantó para ir a clases. Cuando llegó al lugar se cruzó con Fae, la mejor amiga de Tatiana quien se había vuelto bastante apegada a él en los últimos meses, ya que habían descubierto que les gustaba hacer muchas de las mismas cosas al encontrarse repetidas veces en los mismos lugares, y ahora iban a la misma universidad.

-¿Estás seguro de que no fue solo alguien que puso la radio muy fuerte?- cuestionó Fae luego de que Jack le contara su historia de la noche anterior.

-¡Que no! Te digo que era una chica de verdad, y además fue rarísimo…- no sabía cómo explicar la parte de que la canción había tenido que ver con lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento.

-Pues tu vecina debe ser alguna aspirante a cantante o algo, ¿por qué te parece tan raro?-

-No sé, debe ser cosa mía- de verdad quería poder hablar de por qué se sintió tan tocado, pero no creía que ella lo fuese a entender, y tampoco tenía deseos de hablar del tema del dibujo, seguramente Fae se burlaría. Así que decidió hacerse la cabeza de que lo ocurrido en verdad no fue gran cosa, tal vez incluso una simple coincidencia, y tenía que seguir con su vida.

Al volver a casa en la tarde, escuchó ruido en el patio de sus vecinos y decidió acercarse. Le pareció que lo que oyó fue un risa y se detuvo un momento. Si la cantante de la noche anterior estaba con alguien más, sería bastante incómodo inmiscuirse. Sabía que más de una persona debía vivir en aquella casa porque tenía el tamaño de un hogar familiar, a diferencia de la suya propia que incluso con dos pisos y un ático tenía solo una habitación. Pero desde donde se quedó siguió escuchando y no sonó ninguna otra risa, u otra voz, por lo que siguió avanzando y tuvo que subir a la raíz de un árbol que estaba en medio de ambos patios para poder ver por sobre la valla.

Y la visión que tuvo fue como ver una pintura hecha a mano, de esas del impresionismo. No era sólo por la chica, que estaba vestida de colores pastel y usaba una pollera de tul. El patio estaba hermosamente decorado por montones de flores que parecían recién haber florecido, pese a que estaba comenzando el invierno, el césped era tan verde que parecía sintético, había una enredadera que trepaba por un arco de madera del cual colgaba una hamaca y hasta en una esquina estaba un bebedero de piedra, de esos que se ven en los patios de castillos antiguos. Él no exageraba cuando dijo que era como ver un cuadro.

La chica estaba sentada leyendo un libro y su espeso cabello negro tapaba su cara. Él pensó en cómo comenzar y, ya que no tenía problemas en montar pequeños espectáculos, decidió devolverle el favor de la cita del dibujo.

-Por favor, dibújame una oveja- esperaba que al verlo, la chica le preguntara quién era y entonces él podría seguir con el juego de citas diciendo "cuando el misterio es demasiado desbordante, uno no se atreve a preguntar"(3). Pero cuando ella se volteó alarmada, se le fueron todas las palabras. Esa chica tenía los ojos más grandes y más grises que había visto jamás, seguramente parecían grandes por la sorpresa y el susto que se pegó, pero él no estaba pensando mucho en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- finalmente preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo…- no estaba acostumbrado a balbucear, así que sacudió la cabeza para organizar sus pensamientos y las ideas volvieron a acomodarse para que él pudiera hablar –Quería agradecerte por el dibujo- mientras hablaba, la chica se levantó y se acercó a la valla.

-¿Lo viste?- preguntó trepándose sobre algo que Jack no podía ver para quedar a la misma altura que él, pero seguramente eran las raíces del mismo árbol sobre el que él estaba.

-Sí, ¿no lo dejaste para mí, acaso?- ahora que ella estaba cerca se sentía más bien incómodo por la forma en que ella lo contemplaba, porque parecía no estar viéndolo a él, sino a sus ojos, como si buscara algo dentro de ellos.

-Sí, pero entonces ¿por qué quieres una oveja?-

Se sintió confundido -¿No se supone que leíste la historia?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- sonaba en verdad ofendida y eso le causó gracia –Pero él quería una oveja para que se coma los baolbabs y esos no pueden crecer en tu patio, entonces ¿para qué quieres una oveja?- cómo él no supo qué responder ella continuó –Podría comerse la rosa y entonces ¿qué harás? ¿O es porque no la quieres?-

-Wow, wow. Tranquila- interrumpió divertido con lo fácil que cambiaba su humor –Yo sólo quise hacerte saber que también leí el libro. Me gusta bastante, de hecho, y me sorprendió que lo conocieras-

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con la oveja?-

Jack estaba fascinado con la conversación sobre todo porque no tenía idea de cómo seguirla, hasta comenzó a dolerle la cabeza de pensarlo, así que se decidió por cambiar de tema y sacarse la duda de encima –Te escuché anoche, ¿sabes?- ella se sonrojó un poco y él se sintió victorioso habiendo dejado de ser el que se quedaba sin palabras -¿Por qué cantaste esa canción?-

Ella bajó la mirada y admitió con vergüenza –Porque te vi ayer-

-Así que ¿cantabas para mí? Que halago, ninguna chica había intentado seducirme así, y eso que han probado muchas maneras- ella lo miró como si su chiste le resultara ofensivo. De verdad que no sabía cómo hablar con esta chica.

-No fue por eso. Es porque te vi decepcionado-

Frunció el ceño confundido -¿Decepcionado?-

-Sií- dijo como si hubiese dicho la más obvia de las verdades y le molestara tener que explicarlo –Sé leer a las personas, y se podía ver que a ti te habían decepcionado-

Jack arqueó las cejas, cada vez más interesado en la charla -¿En serio?- ella asintió –Qué suerte. Yo solamente sé leer libros-

-¡Qué poco! Tal vez por eso te va mal-

Él estalló en risas y, aunque no lo había dicho como un chiste, ella también se rio un poco –Seguramente. O tal vez porque pido ovejas que pueden comerse mis rosas-

-No hay duda que eres un pésimo príncipe, no deberías tener a nadie a tu cargo-

-¿Pésimo príncipe? Es la primera vez que me dicen eso. Casi siempre me llaman encantador-

Nuevamente su chiste pareció ofenderla y la escuchó murmurar –No eres él-

-¿Quién? ¿El Príncipe Encantador?- iba a bromear de nuevo incluso si eso la ofendía, no podía contra su personalidad, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No- reclamó, pero no se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba.

-¿Entonces quién? ¿El Principito?- lo dijo por decir pero por su reacción parecía que había embocado –Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que me veo como él?-

-¡Pues claro que sí!-

Eso sí era algo que no le habían dicho nunca –Si yo me parezco al Principito, ¿con quién tengo que compararte a ti? ¿Alicia?-

-¿Acaso me veo como una Alicia?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Si fueras rubia, sí y mucho- respondió señalando su vestuario. Con lo inflada que era su pollera y lo mucho que se le ceñía a la cintura, bien podría estar imitando al personaje.

-¡Que ridículo!-

-Igual que decir yo me parezco al Principito-

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, fue una enorme tontería-

-Con razón te gustaba la idea- bromeó él y ella bufó. Jack no tenía idea qué era lo que la había hecho enojar tanto, y tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntar, ya que la alarma de un reloj los interrumpió.

La chica miró el reloj dorado en su muñeca y exclamó -¡Es tarde!-

Jack no pudo evitar reírse – ¿Entonces no eres Alicia sino el conejo blanco?-

-¡No!- y se volteó para irse pero él, actuando por puro reflejo, la sujetó de la muñeca para evitarlo -¿Qué?- preguntó ella molesta y él no estaba seguro de qué decir.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- repitió ella como un eco y él sonrió.

-Jack, ¿y tú?-

-¿Jack?- frunció el ceño y se quedó pensando, como si su nombre fuese algún complicado enigma, cuando su reloj sonó de nuevo -¡Llego tarde!- volvió a exclamar, liberándose de su agarre.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para tomar té con el Sombrero Loco y la Liebre?-

Ella se volteó -¡No, con Peter Pan!- respondió con ira y desapareció dentro de la casa.

Jack se quedó allí plantado y riéndose de manera que cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, habría pensado que estaba loco. Pensó que tal vez la chica era más bien la Reina de Corazones con el humor que tenía, y luego se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de buscar con tanta insistencia un personaje con quien compararla, así como lo ridículo de que ella lo hubiese comparado con el Principito y de toda la conversación que acababa de tener.

Tan abstraído en sí mismo quedó que no se dio cuenta del muchacho que había salido de la casa hasta que él caminó unos pasos más cerca. De pronto se agachó para esconderse detrás de la valla y rogó que el hombre se fuera. Pero apenas alzó la cabeza, él estaba viéndolo fijamente por sobre la valla y Jack saltó hacia atrás.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó con una voz tan profunda que seguro hubiese hecho envidiar a la oruga que Alicia se encontraba. Jack volvió a perder las palabras ante lo imponente de aquel chico que parecía medir casi dos metros.

-Yo… soy el vecino- el hombre solo afiló su mirada, como si esa explicación no le bastara –Solo estaba hablando con…- no sabía su nombre así que no podía decirlo, pero su vecino pareció entender de quien hablaba y no le gustó nada.

-Tú. ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- volvió a decir más fuerte, más profundo, y casi parecía que tiraba humo por la boca. De hecho, cuando lo veía con esa expresión y su ropa oscura, todo el parecía estar hecho de tinieblas. Pero antes de que pasara otra cosa, alguien lo tiró del brazo hacia atrás.

-¡Peter! ¿Otra vez peleando con los vecinos?- dijo otra voz masculina proveniente de alguien que Jack no podía ver, y no sabía si aprovechar la oportunidad para salir corriendo o quedarse a intentar justificarse a sí mismo.

-¡Estaba espiando arriba de la valla!- reclamó Peter, aunque para Jack era más bien el Oscuro.

No escuchó al otro hombre decir nada hasta que lo vio treparse también para verlo por sobre la valla. Pero este era un muchacho de cara mucho más gentil, cabello rubio y hasta ropas mucho más claras, y sin embargo parecía tan alto como el otro. Jack nunca pensó que en un mismo día vería dos tipos tan distintos ni tan altos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, jovencito?-

-¡No estaba espiando!- se apresuró a contestar –Estaba hablando con… con la chica-

-¿Con Jane?- cuestionó el otro realmente desorientado. Luego le dio una mirada de arriba abajo y pareció entender algo de lo que Jack no tenía ni idea, y que entendió menos cuando el hombre sonrió ampliamente con amabilidad –Ya veo, que tengas buenos sueños entonces- y desapareció detrás de la valla.

Jack estaba más confundido de lo que había estado la noche anterior por lo que no pudo moverse de su lugar por un rato, y gracias a esto pudo seguir escuchando lo que hablaban sus raros vecinos.

-¿Que tengas buenos sueños?- cuestionó el Oscuro.

-Peter, si Jane habla con sus vecinos no tiene absolutamente nada de malo-

-No es eso, ¡estaba espiando!-

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta y la voz de su vecina -¿Por qué no terminaron de traer las cosas para la merienda?-

-Jane, querida, ¿tú estuviste hablando con el nuevo vecino?- preguntó el hombre más amable.

La chica hizo un silencio y luego respondió –Claro que no, ¿por qué lo haría?-

-Te dije que estaba espiando-

-¿Estás segura, Jane?- insistió el otro.

-Por supuesto que sí, y no me sorprendería que hubiese estado espiando. Se ve que es muy maleducado- hablaba con un tono que demostraba toda su indignación sin tener que verla a la cara, casi parecía un personaje animado cuando hablaba, y Jack no sabía si reír o llorar, menos cuando escuchó lo que siguió –Olvídenlo y apúrense que se enfría el té-

Cuando escuchó a todos entrar a la casa de nuevo, él también se encaminó a la suya con mil preguntas más que la otra noche. ¿Serían así de extraños todos sus próximos días? Todos sus vecinos parecían imaginarios. De hecho, y esto podría sonar raro, pero es que ellos mismo eran tan raros que bien esa casa podría ser el País de las Maravillas, al fin y al cabo tenía una Alicia que veía lo que quería, una oruga que cuestiona tu identidad y un gato risón.

La tarde pasó y llegó la noche. Y mientras estaba cenando le pareció escuchar algo que no venía de la película que estaba viendo. Bajó el volumen de la tele y escuchó con atención, y enseguida supo que Jane estaba cantando en la ventana otra vez.

Se levantó del sofá y casi corrió hasta el ático. Abrió la ventana que daba a la calle y una vez más disfrutó de la voz de su vecina, solo que esta vez no sentía para nada que la canción estuviese dedicada a él. Aun así, sentía que iba a dirigida a alguien y en verdad le hubiese gustado saber quién.

 _Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_

 _I'm tired and I, I want to go to bed_

 _Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_

 _And then leave me alone_

 _Don't try to wake me in the morning_

 _'_ _Cause I will be gone_

 _Don't feel bad for me_

 _I want you to know_

 _Deep in the cell of my heart_

 _I will feel so glad to go_

* * *

 **N/a:** Alo, los saludo atentamente, sigo actualizando y sigo esperando y leyendo sus comentarios. Respecto a este cap;

1-El título que se refiere por supuesto al jardín de Jane, no tiene que ver simplemente con que a Jack le haya parecido hermoso, sino con esto de que todos a los que conoció allí le parecían personajes sacados de la Alicia de Lewis Carroll. La cita es de uno de mis autores favoritos de la vida, se refiere por supuesto a Jane. Tiene que ver con esta primera impresión que tiene Jack de que ella no se apega mucho a las normas de la realidad, y eso lejos de incomodarlo, lo hace sentir muy curioso por saber más de ella.

2-El personaje que tiene un pequeño cameo en este capítulo, Fae, se refiere a la hadita de la película que se la pasa con Jack. Una relación reciente pero que se volvió estrecha rápidamente.

3-Todas las citas que menciona Jack siguen procediendo del Principito (les dije que se iban a hartar de escucharlo nombrar, si todavía no lo leyeron, háganlo!).

4-Habrán deducido por supuesto que el adorable hermano de Jane, Peter, es el villano de la película, Pitch. Como dije antes, esta historia iba a ser protagonizada por personajes creados por mí, y tengo una enorme debilidad por las relaciones de amistad o hermandad entre chicas infantiles e inocentes y su compañero amargado pero que se desvive por protegerla. Matt es nuestro querido Sandman, llamado Meme durante la película. De ahí sus deseos de buenos sueños a Jack. Su relación con Peter y Jane ya se desvelará en el próx cap.

5-La canción de Jane en este capítulo se llama "Asleep". Creo que también tiene varias versiones pero la que yo conozco es de la actriz Emily Browning, para la película Sucker Punch, en la que ella protagoniza. Otra película que les recomiendo. Para los que no entienden inglés la letra es de una chica pidiendo que le canten para poder dormir. En su subtexto se sobreentiende que la chica ya está en su lecho de muerte, y pide a quien está cerca suyo que no se pongan triste por ella, que está feliz de al fin poder irse. En el próx cap verán por qué Jane canta esta canción.

Y bueno, hasta aquí, me despido y les mando un abrazo.


	4. Imposibles

4

Imposibles

 _La amistad comienza en ese momento en que una persona le dice a otra:_

 _¿Qué? ¿Tú también? Pensé que yo era el único._

 _-C. S. Lewis_

Las suposiciones que había hecho la noche anterior fueron correctas, y esa mañana ella acompañó a su madre a presentarles sus condolencias a los vecinos de enfrente. Iris se separó de ella para saludar a la hija de la anciana, que ahora viviría en aquella casa con su familia, mientras que Jane se acercó al cajón para ver a la mujer. Se veía tan pacífica que Jane en verdad quería sentirse feliz por ella, en verdad quería pensar que estaba feliz de ir a encontrarse con su esposo y los otros que la habían dejado, y sentirse alegre, pero entre más la veía, más recordaba ver a su padre así y más le temblaban las manos.

" _Nunca olvides, Jane. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca"_ su voz hacía eco en su cabeza y no fue consciente de que su visión se estaba nublando por las lágrimas hasta que alguien la llamó.

-¿Hola?- se giró de repente y entonces si notó que no podía ver claro. Se limpió los ojos y enfocó la vista para reconocer a la mujer que le hablaba; era la hija de la difunta -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí- respondió y tuvo que carraspear para tragarse el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Jane-

La mujer sonrió –Que lindo nombre. ¿Te lo dio tu padre?-

Jane no pudo más que asentir como respuesta, bajando la vista al piso.

-Mi nombre me lo dio mi madre. Camelia-

-Como la flor- comentó Jane.

-Sí. Ella amaba las camelias-

-A mí también me gustan. Tengo varias en mi jardín-

-¿Te gusta cuidar de las flores?- asintió –Que lindo pasatiempos. Yo por mucho que lo intente no puedo. Llegué a matar tantas que mamá me prohibió volver a acercarme a una, y es una pena porque en verdad me gustaría poder plantarlas sobre su tumba, pero nadie podría cuidar de ellas- la mujer suspiró y Jane no supo bien qué responder, hasta que ella le habló de nuevo –Te escuché anoche. ¿Estabas cantando por ella?- volvió a asentir sin decir nada, y la hija de la anciana le acarició la cara mientras sonreía con lágrimas que no se veían, pero se sentían –Tienes una hermosa voz, me hiciste darme cuenta de que no debería estar triste por ella, ahora mismo debe estar tan feliz de encontrarse con mi padre- hizo una pausa que se sintió mucho más larga de lo que fue –Gracias-

* * *

Cuando volvieron a casa, Jane corrió a su habitación a buscar su bloc de dibujos. Luego fue al patio a sentarse en la mesa donde tomaba su merienda y pronto comenzó a dibujar una lápida inundada por camelias para darle a la mujer con la que había hablado. Estaba concentrada hasta que algo la golpeó en la cabeza. Se exaltó pese a que no fue nada duro ni la lastimó, pero al voltear no vio a nadie. Miró al suelo y encontró el proyectil, que no era más que una bola de papel. Lo levantó y vio que era una nota que escribía, en una letra bastante desprolija: "¿Crees que Peter Pan podría enseñarme a volar? Necesito volver a mi planeta". Enseguida comprendió que provenía de Jack y como le molestaba que la hubiese interrumpido mientras trabajaba, le dibujó una serpiente.

Lo cierto es que también seguía molesta con él. O con la Realidad en todo caso. Había sido muy decepcionante ver que no era nada como el personaje que ella creyó ver en él, y estaba enojada sabiendo que esa fue otra jugarreta de la Realidad. No tenía idea de cómo pudo creer que le haría el regalo de conocer a un personaje tan amado en carne y hueso, ella jamás podría ser tan considerada. Casi podía escucharla burlándose de ella por haber tenido ilusiones y que estas se destruyeran, pero Jane no dejaría las cosas así. Decidió que de alguna forma haría verdad alguna de sus ilusiones y entonces sería ella quien se burlase. La próxima mañana sin duda pensaría en seis imposibles antes del desayuno, y elegiría uno para hacer que sucediera.

Mientras tanto, quería deshacerse del chico que parecía un aliado de su tan odiada enemiga, y tiró el dibujo de la serpiente sobre la valla. Se volteó para volver a su trabajo pero pronto escuchó esa risa burlona y al dar la vuelta vio a Jack trepado por la valla.

-De verdad que sabes sostener una rabia ¿eh? ¿Puedo al menos saber qué hice para ganarme tanto odio?-

-Yo no te odio- reclamó Jane, y la sonrisa de Jack la hizo voltear su mirada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Estás enojada porque no me parezco al Principito? Puedo ser un Príncipe Encantador, si quieres-

Jane soltó un suspiro intentando contener una risa, volvió a verlo y él le devolvió la mirada quedándose así unos minutos, dejando varias palabras sin pronunciar, pero que llegaron al aire y ahí se quedaron. Ella quería decirle que ese papel no le quedaba, y tal vez no pudo porque sabía que no era del todo cierto. El chico tenía un cierto encanto cuando sonreía, sólo le molestaba que al hacerlo parecía estar riéndose de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó al fin.

-Te lo dije, quiero volver a mi planeta, necesito que Peter Pan me enseñe a volar. Aunque si con eso te referías al oscuro que vi ayer, tal vez prefiera la serpiente-

Ahora sí Jane no pudo reprimir la risa –Ay, el Oscuro, no…- no podía parar de reír pero tuvo que hacer el intento de enderezarse y ponerse seria -¡No! No te permito hablar así de él-

-Oh, disculpa, ¿es tu novio?- curioseó Jack, que por supuesto la había acompañado en la risa.

-No. Es mi hermano- aclaró mientras volvía a acercarse a la valla, trepándose a la raíz del árbol que ambos patios compartían.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Y el otro también?-

-No, Matt es su novio- contestó Jane y Jack dejó de sonreír para mostrarse constipado.

-¿Su novio? Oh, wow, no esperaba eso. No es que sea nada… es sólo que… pues, no se nota-

-¿No se nota? ¿Acaso el tipo de persona que te gusta debería afectar tu personalidad?-

-No, no. Es…- suspiró y se rindió –Nada, no importa-

Jane se olvidó del tema y aprovechó el breve silencio para sacarse una duda -¿En verdad te llamas Jack?-

-Sí- respondió él, algo confuso por la pregunta –Tengo unas habichuelas mágicas para probarlo-

Jane bufó –No te estaba por comparar con ese Jack -

-Pues sí que soy él. Este árbol de acá creció de esas habichuelas, y cuando lo trepé ayer me encontré con dos gigantes-

Jane se rio entendiendo de quién hablaba –Pues no suenas a que tienes un corazón mecánico, así que…- (4)

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Jack.

-Nada, nada…-

-No, dime-

Ella suspiró –Es un libro francés. Y tiene una hermosa película también-

Jack sonrió –Pues tendré que buscarla- otro silencio se hizo de pronto, si se le puede decir así, porque aunque no salieron palabras, las miradas sí que hablaron un montón hasta que él las interrumpió -¿Para quién cantabas anoche?- preguntó por lo bajo -¿Me estás engañando con otro?-

Ella rodó los ojos –Era para la señora de en frente-

-¿Quién?-

-La señora Lewis. Vi que su familia la estaba acompañando anoche, y se veía bastante enferma. Falleció a la madrugada-

-Ou, que pena-

Jane asintió –Pero vi que no estaba triste. Llevaba mucho tiempo de vida, creo que ya se estaba poniendo ansiosa por irse a descansar-

Jack apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos, viéndola desde abajo –Eso es bueno- ambos quedaron pensativos un momento hasta que él le prestó atención al bloc de dibujos que ella había dejado sobre la mesa -¿Qué estabas dibujando?-

Ella giró en la dirección en la que él estaba mirando –Oh, es una lápida llena de camelias. La hija de la señora Lewis dijo que le gustaría poder plantarlas ahí, pero no sabía cómo cuidar de ellas-

Él volvió a agrandar una sonrisa que esta vez no escondía ninguna burla, por lo que la hizo sonrojar un poco –Eso es un lindo regalo. ¿Puedes hacerme un Nunca Jamás? Así me quedo ahí y no tengo que crecer más-

-¿Cuál es el problema con seguir creciendo?-

-¿Por qué querrías seguir creciendo?-

-Pues, nunca se sabe que cosas nuevas hay. Yo siempre pensé que el problema era olvidar, no crecer-

-Sí, pero… No me vas a decir que no era mejor no tener responsabilidades- se quejó él.

-Yo creo que en cualquier etapa tenemos algo de que quejarnos. Yo quería crecer para poder ser niña sin que nadie me lo prohíba, y la verdad creo que eso opaca mucho las responsabilidades que pueda tener-(5)

-Entonces debes tener muy pocas-

-O tú debes tener problemas para prestarle más atención a la Magia y menos a la Realidad- en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se cohibió por completo. Nunca se había permitido hablar en voz alta sobre sus opiniones respecto a la existencia de la Magia y al malvado reino de la Realidad –Quiero decir, más a lo bueno y menos a lo malo- trató de corregirse.

-Me gusta más como lo dijiste antes. ¿Así que a ti también te gusta andar buscando magia?-

Jane quedó paralizada un momento -¿Tú… también?- balbuceó.

-¡Pero claro! Es solo que últimamente me cuesta encontrarla. Tal vez puedas ayudarme con eso-

Ella no fue consciente de la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, ni de lo mucho que ésta capturó la atención de Jack, pero es que jamás había conocido a alguien que le pidiera que le mostrase la Magia y la simple idea se le antojó más que maravillosa.

El momento se vio interrumpido por el reloj de Jane otra vez –Tengo que irme-

-¿No es algo tarde para el té?- preguntó él con un tono algo burlón, lo cual ya no le molestaba tanto.

-No para eso, para la cena. Tengo que irme-

-¿Y cuándo salimos a buscar magia?-

Ella se rio –No lo sé. Después. Adiós- y entró a la casa sin saber qué más decir.

Decidió que no podía esperar a antes del desayuno para pensar en sus seis imposibles, quería hacerlo antes de la cena en su lugar. Mientras iba de acá para allá cocinando antes de que su madre llegara del trabajo, su mente se volvía loca de tantas ideas, pero tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de acomodarlas en solo seis.

Primero, había encontrado al Principito y en lugar de una oveja, él quería que ella le diera magia. Segundo, ella conocía a dos gigantes con los que tomaba el té a menudo. Tercero, había una mujer que sonreía a la muerte y tenía de hija una flor. Cuarto, ella se llamaba Alicia y su casa era el País de las Maravillas. Quinto, con su cantar haría venir a Peter Pan y le pediría que le preste algo de polvo de hadas. Sexto, ella le enseñaría al Principito a volar.

* * *

 **N/a:** Que tal? Aquí me tienen de nuevo, con otro capítulo y más de mis notas de autora (yo sé que las aman):

1-Creo que después del final habrán deducido el propósito del título. La cita es de mi querido autor de Las Crónicas de Narnia. Es una saga a la que le tengo apego más que nada por que fueron los primeros libros que leí enteros por propia voluntad, y mi primera saga también.

2-La nota de Jack y la serpiente que Jane le dibuja siguen siendo referencias al Principito, no fue simplemente un mensaje de odio xD

3-Aquí tienen develada la relación de Matt con Jane. ¡Sorpresa! Bueno, acá me gustaría tomarme una pausa para explicar esta decisión. Primero, ya saben que esta historia iba a incluir personajes originales, y yo tenía fija la idea de por fin incluir en mis historias una pareja del mismo género, y ¿quién no tiene debilidad por las parejas de opuestos? Además de eso, toda la historia hace referencias a los opuestos de los que nuestra vida se compone, y como al equilibrarlos es que podemos encontrar paz. Sandman y Pitch son mostrados como dos personajes con los mismos poderes pero opuestas intenciones, por eso me pareció que encajaban perfecto con mis queridos Matt y Peter, y no porque yo fuese shipper de esos dos personajes, a ellos déjenlos como están. Pero me gusto poder desarrollar la idea de estos opuestos que encuentran el balance al descubrir lo que tienen en común y centrarse más en eso que en lo que difieren. Es algo que se aplica a la relación de Matt y Peter, y también a la de Jack y Jane.

4-La película que Jane menciona se llama "Jack y la mecánica del corazón". ¡Es hermosa!

5-Aquí Jane está citando a un par de autores. "Crecer no es el problema, olvidar lo es" viene de la película animada de El Principito que salió en 2016. "Queremos crecer hasta llegar a ser niños, para jugar a lo que queremos sin que nadie nos lo prohíba" viene del director de cine surrealista y escritor de varios libros muy inspiradores, Alejandro Jodorowsky. Hay muchos otros momentos en los que utilizo frases que reescribo para la narración, pero prefiero no atosigarlos tanto.

6-La idea de pensar en 6 imposibles viene de "A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí" de Lewis Carroll, pero eso seguro ya lo sabían.

Bien, creo que estoy rompiendo récord con estas notas, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Estaba muy inspirada cuando escribi esta historia. Ya, ya. Los dejo seguir y nos leemos. Saludos!


	5. Alma

5

Alma

 _Destino, coincidencia, ¿qué más da? Es solo un apelativo que al formular en voz alta, buscándole un significado preciso, pierde todo su atractivo._

 _-Wendy Davies._

Se encontraba de camino a casa de sus padres, frustrado y ansioso. Había visto por la ventana innumerables veces y salido al patio otras tantas, pero llevaba tres días sin toparse con Jane, justo luego de que ella le hubiese prometido llevarlo a buscar magia, hasta se había asomado al ático cada noche para ver si podía escucharla cantar, pero pese a que vio las luces encendidas no escuchó nada. No estaba seguro de que esperaba que ella le mostrase pero tampoco quería ponerse a adivinar, le encantaban las sorpresas y descubrir cosas nuevas. Además conocía tan poco sobre la chica que era seguro que cualquier cosa que él pudiese pensar no sería lo que ella tenía en mente.

Llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre, enseguida escuchó la voz de Pippa:

-¡Es él! ¡Llegó, llegó!-

Detrás de ella escuchó a su madre intentando calmarla mientras abría la puerta, y apenas lo hizo la pequeña niña saltó a sus brazos gritando su nombre con alegría. La verdad Pippa ya no era tan pequeña, tenía casi once años pero seguía portándose tan cariñosa con su hermano como cuando tenía apenas cinco.

-¿Cómo estás, princesa? ¿Dibujando vestidos de nuevo?-

-¡No te burles!- le dio un leve golpe por el brazo –Estoy aprendiendo a dibujar caras ahora-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo mientras ella lo arrastraba a la sala y él tenía que hacer malabares para saludar a su madre en el forcejeo. Fue hasta la mesa y su hermana le mostró todos los coloridos dibujos que había estado haciendo mientras veía Enredados en la televisión. La verdad es que había mejorado bastante pero aún tenía ese rasgo distintivo de ella que él no sabía explicar, al igual que los dibujos de Jane. De esos sólo había visto dos, pero estaba seguro que reconocería su trabajo si lo viese por cualquier lado.

Felicitó a la niña y se volteó para hablar con su madre.

-¿Cómo va la dura vida de adulto? ¿Te falta tiempo para respirar?- sonrió burlona.

-Ay no es para tanto. ¿Por qué nadie me tiene un poco de fe?-

-Es cierto, ¿por qué será?-

Jack bufó ante la respuesta –Bueno, está bien. Pero de verdad que no me está yendo tan mal-

-No recibí ninguna llamada de los bomberos o vecinos molestos, así que tendré que creerte-

-Gracias, mamá- siempre se quejaba del humor de su madre, pero en el fondo sabía que él mismo lo había heredado también.

La mujer se rio –Me alegra saber que te va bien, hijo. ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar?-

Él pensó un momento en que le gustaría volver a intentar ir a encontrarse con su vecina, pero desechó esa idea siendo que hace tiempo no disfrutaba una comida hecha por su madre.

-Perfecto- respondió ella –Tu tío Nicholas también vendrá y quería hablar contigo-

-¿Conmigo por qué?-

-Creo que tiene una oferta de trabajo para ti-

Su tío Nicholas era un ingeniero que disfrutaba de crear mecanismos que habían comenzado a usarse en películas locales. Cuando se jubiló usó el dinero de su carrera para producir sus propios largometrajes animados. Pese a que disfrutaba ver como sus creaciones podían crear magia para las películas, siempre había tenido preferencia por ver películas de animación, y tenía un equipo ya definido con los que trabajaba casi siempre. Sus películas nunca alcanzaron gran fama internacional pero eran clásicos que definieron la infancia de muchos niños a nivel local, algo así como el trabajo de Manuel García Ferré en Argentina.

Más de una vez había recurrido a Jack por ideas para sus películas y de hecho esperaba que él fuese su guionista oficial algún día, pero Jack seguía muy indeciso sobre quién quería ser en el futuro por lo que de momento solo disfrutaba apoyar a su tío con ideas y opiniones.

Como era usual, el enorme hombre tuvo una estruendosa entrada al llegar.

-¡Oh, Mary! ¿Cómo te trata el clima? ¿Y Michael? ¿Sigue con los turnos tarde?-

-No, debería llegar pronto. Mira, ahí viene-

Y detrás de Nicholas llegó su hermano Michael, el padre de Jack que se parecía muy poco a su hermano mayor. Él siempre había sido más centrado, calmo y pequeño en tamaño, pero con un corazón igual de grande para su familia y amigos.

Luego de un buen rato de saludos, todos se sentaron en la mesa para ponerse al día y fue entonces que su tío habló de su propuesta.

-Estoy pensando en hacer algo sobre un pájaro que ayuda niños, algo como una versión infantil del Ruiseñor y la Rosa-

-¿De verdad? Bueno, si lo adaptas bien puede ser buena idea-

-No quiero que sea una adaptación, el cuento es solo una mera inspiración. Quiero mostrar lo hermoso de la bondad a través del personaje de este pájaro-

-Si el protagonista es un pájaro, creo que para esta deberías centrarte menos en diseños de personaje y más en paisajes. Deberías buscarte a un artista diferente para ello-

-¡También pensé en eso! Ya tengo a alguien. Por supuesto quiero que todo esté hecho de acuarelas, pero con movimientos como si la cámara fuese una hoja en el viento. Ya tengo la historia y los personajes, me gustaría que vinieses a ver los diseños a ver que te parecen-

-Seguro, mañana puedo ir luego de clases-

-Perfecto. Oh, Pippa, súbele el volumen a esa película, es una obra de arte. Jack, ¿tú la conoces?-

Él volteó a ver la televisión y reconoció de inmediato la película. Era una versión animada de Robin Hood que había salido hace un par de años. Él la había visto solo un par de veces por lo que apenas si tenía algunas imágenes grabadas en su memoria. Se quedó viéndola mientras llegaba al momento en que Robin se encontraba con la princesa Marian en un lago, y en cuanto la princesa habló, Jack se atoró con su bebida.

-Jack, hijo. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó su padre preocupado.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. No es nada- por alguna razón, su instinto fue no comentar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, si- él hizo de menos la pregunta con un gesto de su mano, pero comenzó a comer a las apuradas para terminar rápido y luego le pidió prestada su computadora a su padre un momento. Se fue a la sala para estar solo y ahí comenzó su búsqueda. Puso en internet el nombre de la película y fue directo al casting: Jane Moon era quien interpretaba a la princesa Marian. Buscó más información sobre ella y descubrió que había prestado su voz para diversas películas animadas, en la mayoría de los casos fue para doblajes de largometrajes extranjeros.

Pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando intentó buscar imágenes de ella para asegurarse que fuese quien él creía. Encontró un par de fotos que lo confirmaban pero la gran mayoría eran imágenes de ella de pequeña debido a la única película en la que había actuado en persona y no solo con su voz. Cuando descubrió su personaje, estaba que no podía creérselo.

La cena finalmente terminó y Jack y su tío se despidieron de la familia. Por supuesto, Nicholas tenía preparado un regalo para Pippa. Cuando era pequeña solía darle diversos juguetes con distintas funciones, pero ahora que estaba más grande le regalaba figuras de madera que él mismo esculpía y pintaba. Jack casi arrastró a su tío afuera ya que él se había ofrecido a llevarlo a su casa y en el camino no pudo escapar a las preguntas sobre su comportamiento.

-Jack, puedes decir lo que quieras pero yo sé que algo te ocurrió-

Jack soltó un bocado de aire –No tienes idea. Yo mismo no terminó de creerlo. ¿Recuerdas la película Alma?-

-¿Alma? Alma…- repitió Nicholas en voz baja intentando recordar.

-¡La vieja! Sobre la niña que le devolvía el color al pueblo-

-¡Ooooh sí! La que tenía esos crayones mágicos. Esa que tanto te fascinaba de niño…-

-Porque tenía de compañero a un duende que le daba vida a los objetos y los crayones se los daba la Luna, ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, sí. Por supuesto. No dejaste de hablar de esa película por años, y te pasabas horas hablando con los duendes de jardín-

"Y también con la Luna" pensó Jack, pero se guardó el comentario.

-Pues la niña que hacía de Alma es mi vecina- no tenía manera de disimular su emoción y su tío no podía procesar la información del todo –No dejó de hacer películas luego de eso, solo comenzó a ser actriz de voz y la reconocí en esa de Robin Hood. ¡Es ella! ¡Y vive en la casa junto a la mía!-

Nicholas seguía sin salir de su asombro e intentando mantener la vista al frente. En pocos segundos llegaron a la casa de Jack y su tío no pudo hacer más comentarios dado que el joven salió disparado hacia adentro. Más específicamente hacia su patio. Y esta vez, el destino quiso que tuviera suerte.

Jane estaba deslizando una nota sobre la valla cuando Jack llegó y corrió con emoción a capturar su mano.

-¡Te tengo!- exclamó, sobresaltando a Jane.

-¡Jack!- se sorprendió ella mientras él reía –Lo siento, creí que estarías durmiendo-

-Para nada- sujetó más firmemente su delicada mano y se acercó lo más que el muro entre ellos se lo permitió, poniéndola nerviosa.

-Yo… perdón por no…-

-¿No llevarme a descubrir magia? Pues te perdono dado que ya lo hiciste, más que nadie de hecho- Jane por supuesto no entendía para nada a qué se refería –Tú eres Alma- él la miró atento para no perderse su reacción, ¡y que reacción fue esa!

Jane comenzó por mostrarse confundida por completo hasta que de a poco comprendió a qué se refería, pero con ello una nueva duda la inundó -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¡Sí es cierto!- exclamó Jack casi saltando de alegría –No tienes idea lo que me encantaba esa película de niño. Nunca supe que fue de ti después de eso pero… ¡Ah! ¡No puedo creer que fueras tú! ¿Por qué nunca volviste a actuar?-

-No, no, no. No me gusta para nada verme a mí misma ni que otros me vean. Me gusta muchísimo más solo hablar y cantar, pero ¿cómo supiste de eso?-

-Estaba cenando con mi familia y estaba esta versión de Robin Hood en la tele y reconocí tu voz, así que busqué tu nombre y encontré todo-

-Oh, Dios- Jane se tapó la cara con la mano que Jack no estaba sujetando.

-Yo sabía que tu voz me resultaba familiar, había visto varias de tus películas-

-No creí que miraras películas animadas-

-Eso me ofende. Las de animación son lo mejor, ahí sí que hay magia-

-¿De verdad?- a Jack le pareció que era la primera vez que la veía sonreír con emoción por algo que él dijo, y ahora más que nunca quiso poder verla siempre así.

-Eso no significa que no me debes algo de magia-

Ella se volvió a sentir atrapada –Es que… ahora tengo un trabajo nuevo. Mañana salgo temprano para…-

-¿Quién dijo algo de mañana? Para algo tenemos el ahora- y dicho esto se decidió a pasar esa barrera que se interponía entre los dos. Con gran agilidad trepó al árbol sobre el que se paraba para asomarse sobre la valla y en dos saltos estuvo del otro lado. Sus travesuras infantiles le dejaron al menos esa agilidad que a menudo encontraba útil.

Jane apenas podía respirar, no se esperaba que Jack hiciese eso y ahora que no había nada entre ambos se sentía tan expuesta. Tenía miedo, pero no sabría decir de qué.

Por su parte, Jack no se dio cuenta de esto ya que estando del otro lado, por fin podía observar con más atención el tan bellamente decorado patio de su vecina, aunque…

-Es una pena que esté oscuro. Este jardín es hermoso de día- cuando volteó a verla ella ya no se sentía tan insegura, y es que la ponía muy contenta escuchar que a él le gustaba el jardín que ella cuidaba con tanto esmero.

-De noche también es lindo- dijo antes de acercarse a una de las paredes de la casa en donde presionó un interruptor y se encendieron todas las pequeñas luces que Jack había ignorado pero que siempre estuvieron colgando por el arco que sostenía la hamaca y se extendían de un extremo al otro del patio en filas.

Jane tuvo un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes al verlo tan asombrado por la decoración, y es que ella amaba tanto su jardín que le parecía surreal haber encontrado a alguien con quien compartir esa sensación. No es que a nadie más le gustase el lugar, es que nadie lo miraba con el mismo tipo de asombro que Jack en ese momento.

-Tienes razón. Es increíble. ¿Quién hizo todo esto?-

-Yo, con ayuda de mi hermano y Matt. Me gusta mucho pasar tiempo aquí-

Él se acercó a ella –Así que en lugar de encontrar el País de las Maravillas, lo construiste tú misma-

Ella se sintió halagada pero al mismo tiempo disgustada –Ya te dije que no soy Alicia-

La tomó suavemente de los brazos, para él era natural y casi necesario tener algún contacto con ella -No, mejor que eso, eres Alma. Me gustan más sus poderes-

Jane no sabía cómo sonreír sin mostrar demasiado su felicidad, por lo que decidió desviar la vista con gran esfuerzo, siendo que la profunda mirada azul de Jack estaba fija sobre ella. A él le dio pena que ella hiciese eso, sus ojos grises se veían fascinantes bajo las luces del lugar.

-Oye, la verdad es que me mostraste bastante magia hoy, pero ¿puedo pedir algo más?-

Ella se puso nerviosa pensando qué le pediría -¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Puedo escuchar la canción? La de Alma cuando llama a la Luna-

Jane de inmediato negó con la cabeza –No-no, yo…-

-Oh, vamos. Solo una vez- insistió pero ella seguía negándose –Pues no me iré sin escucharla- declaró antes de tirarse en el césped con los ojos cerrados. Si estuviese con alguien más tendría miedo de que lo pisaran o algo así para echarlo, pero sabía que Jane no tendría el coraje para eso, así que sonrió y esperó. La escuchó mover un poco los pies, como si quisiese correr adentro de la casa o decirle algo, pero finalmente se sentó a su lado.

Como él permaneció con los ojos cerrados, ella suspiró y se rindió ante su pedido, entonando la melodía que tanto lo había cautivado de niño. Esa noche más que nunca, Jack en verdad sintió que podía volar.

* * *

N/a: Alo! Buenas noticias: Por fin estoy de vacaciones! Estuve sin actualizar por culpa del trabajo y que en verdad el fic no esta terminado (aunque quedan como seis capítulos para llegar al ultimo que escribí). Como sea, sigo con mis amadas notas de autora.

1-Esta es la primera cita que uso de Wendy Davies, no saben lo que me costo aguantarme de citarlas en todos los capítulos. Wendy Davies son dos mujeres españolas que fueron la mayor inspiración para escribir este fic. Ellas escriben novelas con personajes de cuentos famosos en el mundo actual. Hasta ahora escribieron "Recuerda que me quieres" con los personajes de Peter Pan, "Una estrella en mi jardín" con los de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (la mejor hasta ahora), e "Instant Karma" con los personajes de El Principito (tengo que terminar esa T_T). Sus historias son hermosas, y si les gusta el estilo del fin, definitivamente deberían leerlas.

2-"El Ruiseñor y la Rosa" es un cuento de Oscar Wilde que en verdad es bastante depresivo, pero y que? Disney hizo todas sus películas de princesas en base a cuentos realmente tétricos xD

3-Ya identificaron a Norte, por supuesto. El personaje del tío de Jack va a ser bastante importante e iba muy bien con Norte y su propósito de traer asombro al mundo, por eso decidi darle ese personaje y no ponerlo entre la banda de amigos de Jack.

4-Para los que no son Argentinos, Manuel García Ferre fue un ilustrador de la revista "Anteojitos" y que creo un mundo de personajes animados que tuvieron varias películas, todas medio dentro del mismo universo, algo así como Marvel. Su animación estaba hecha mas que nada a base de fondos de acuarelas y sus películas son clásicos para los argentinos, pero no estoy segura de que muchos fuera del país lo conozcan. Si lo conocen me comentan!

5-La idea del personaje de Alma y su historia están inspirados en otra película argentina que se llama "Micaela", sobre una niña real que viajaba a un mundo animado donde el Rey le daba lápices de colores para reponer los que el villano se estaba llevando del mundo real.

Bueno ya, me despido de ustedes y aguardo sus comentarios. Besos!


	6. Aventura

6

Aventura

 _Wendy vio su sonrisa y se estremeció. Cuanto Peter tenía esa sonrisa, lo único que podían hacer era prepararse para obedecer._

 _-James M. Barrie_

Esa mañana por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le costó trabajo levantarse. Y es que no solo la intrusión de Jack había durado hasta tarde, incluso cuando él se fue tuvo problemas para dormirse. Se sentía avergonzada de saber que él haya descubierto su trabajo, que la hubiese escuchado cantar tan de cerca y sobre todo, de haberle enseñado su jardín, aquel rincón tan íntimo para ella, el que prácticamente juntaba todas sus fantasías e intentos de recrear magia dentro de la Realidad. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía dichosa de que a él le hubiese encantado conocer todo. No dejaba de pensar en la felicidad de haber encontrado a alguien que viera la misma magia que ella, alguien más que se negaba a rendirse ante lo que ofrecía la Realidad.

Ella tenía amigas que había conocido en sus años de escuela, y pese a que aún mantenía contacto y se sentía agradecida por su amistad, nunca había sentido esa conexión que se genera al encontrar a alguien que ve lo mismo que tú. Sentía que por primera vez podía hablar sobre toda la magia que ella siempre mantuvo para sí sabiendo que no la entenderían.

Al final tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse, y mientras estaba vistiéndose con cansancio, Peter ya había llegado junto con Matt, quien trabajaba como supervisor de fondos en la nueva película para la que Jane prestaba su voz. Había dicho que ella solía evitar trabajar en invierno, pero es que cuando Matt le dijo que estaban haciendo audiciones para una película de Nicholas Wintour, ella no pudo quedarse sentada. Llevaba años queriendo participar en una de sus películas pero las fechas siempre le habían resultado problemáticas y ahora por fin tenía la oportunidad. La fortuna le sonrió cuando él le dijo que tenía el papel sin lugar a dudas, incluso que le gustaría tenerla en futuros trabajos.

Ella estuvo saltando por todos lados ese día, tanto que se olvidó del hecho de que el director Nicholas le resultaba muy familiar y pensó que seguramente había visto su fotografía en algún lugar y no lo recordaba. Ella no era del tipo que buscaba mucha información sobre directores, actores y demás, ella solo disfrutaba de las películas.

Bajó al comedor para desayunar con su familia. Matt por supuesto ya estaba haciéndose el galán con su madre como siempre, mientras que Peter se sentaba en el sofá como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Él nunca había disfrutado de las mañanas.

-Buenos días- saludó ella.

-Oh, Jane. Siempre hecha un ángel no importa la hora- la halagó besando su mano.

-Hola, Matt- lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió junto a su hermano -¿Difícil mañana?- bromeó.

-Déjame- fue toda su respuesta, pero como ella estaba acostumbrada a su humor lo único que hizo fue reír y abrazar su cuello mientras lo besaba. Él regresó el gesto sosteniéndola un poco de la cintura y dándole un beso en la coronilla.

-Señora Moon, una mujer como usted no debería trabajar tanto- seguía galantaneando Matt, pero Iris ya no era tan susceptible a sus comentarios. Después de todo lo conocía desde que era casi un adolescente.

-Ya basta, Matthew. Todos tenemos que cumplir con nuestras obligaciones. Y si tú y mi hijo estuviesen ayudando en la cocina, seguro todos podríamos hacerlo más rápido-

-Por supuesto- hizo una reverencia haciendo un gesto con la mano y luego se dirigió directo a la cocina con Jane pisándole los talones para ayudarlo.

En poco tiempo todos desayunaron juntos y salieron a sus respectivos trabajos. Peter llevó a Matt y Jane en su auto hasta el estudio y se despidió de ambos allí. Los dos entraron con alegría al lugar ya que les encantaba verlo, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran. A Jane no le gustaba solo hablar y cantar, también le fascinaba el proceso por el cual creaban toda la película, así que le encantaba pasearse entre los diseñadores y dibujantes. Además ahora entre todos esos trabajos estaban las pinturas y dibujos de Matt, y eso la ponía muy feliz. Él apenas si estaba comenzando su carrera como pintor y se sentía dichoso de haber llegado a donde estaba, y además junto a Jane, a quien amaba como si fuese su propia hermana.

-¡Allí están los dos!- exclamó Nicholas -¡Que alegría verlos! Bien, Matthew puedes ir a tu puesto, creo que Chris tiene algunas ideas para la escena con la que teníamos dudas. Jane, querida, ahora mismo están preparando tu parte del estudio de grabación, mientras tanto puedes quedarte del lado de Robert mientras él trabaja-

Ella asintió y fue a su lugar. No le molestaba en absoluto esperar si eso significaba que podía ver a Robert Kingsley, quien hacía el papel principal de la película. Además en ese momento, estaba grabando la primera canción de la película así que fue incluso mejor. Ella aún no tenía sus canciones porque las estaban terminando de componer, así que solo estaba grabando sus líneas y esperando con ansias.

-¡Jane!- de pronto Matt apareció tras la puerta y la llamó para que lo siguiera –Tienes que venir a la sala del piano, ya tienen tus canciones-

-¡¿De verdad?!- saltó de felicidad durante todo el camino. El pianista, Ben, le fue mostrando las melodías. Tenía una sola canción en solitario, una con un coro y un dúo con Robert. Como Robert estaba grabando, Matt se ofreció a cantar su parte para ayudarla a practicar y ella estuvo encantada. Desde hace años que él la ayudaba a ensayar sus canciones y escenas y era un actor muy talentoso. Ella le había insistido en que se dedicara también a ello pero pese a lo que su personalidad aparentaba, a él no le agradaba mucho la idea de un público numeroso observándolo.

Las melodías eran preciosas. La canción con el coro era algo así como el número inicial de La Bella y la Bestia, con la gente de la ciudad hablando de lo peculiar y hermosa que era la muchacha mientras ella relataba su sueño de encontrar un amigo. El solo era un tema triste que ella cantaba cuando creía que no volvería a ver a su amigo, y el dúo era de cuando descubría que el ave hablaba y se convertía en su primer amigo.

Se divirtió tanto cantando y bailando con Matt por el salón. Él incluso alargaba los brazos como si tuviera alas para bailar con ella y Nicholas, que apareció en medio del ensayo, había ordenado grabarlos para futuras referencias.

Cantar ese tipo de canciones siempre la hacían sentir tan lejos de la realidad como era posible. Era tan fácil imaginarse bailando con un ave que la acompañaba en la canción, en un fondo de acuarelas donde los colores eran más hermosos que en su pequeño pueblo, y el cielo y el viento parecían guiar sus pies como si fueran sus compañeros de baile, igual que en ese poema que había leído; " _un pájaro, como pájaro, dio su espectáculo a los cielos, hipnotizando las nubes con su vuelo. Y un cielo, como cielo, dio su inmensidad al viento, dejando suceder todo en ese preciso momento".(2)_

Después de un par de horas, Nicholas declaró que era hora de que comenzara a grabar y mientras se estaba yendo a su puesto, lo escuchó saludar a la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse allí.

-¡Jack, muchacho! Ya era hora. ¿Otra vez ignoraste la alarma y te quedaste dormido?-

Cuando volteó no podía dar crédito a sus ojos y en un ataque de pánico se ocultó detrás de su cuñado.

-No, no me dormí. Llevo aquí un rato, solo que no quería interrumpir- comentó Jack mientras se alejaba con su tío.

-¿Jane, te sucede algo?-

Ella negó fugazmente con la cabeza y corrió a la sala de grabación. Al principio le costó actuar bien. El temor a que Jack entrara en cualquier momento y la viera la inhibía muchísimo, pero gracias a que llevaba un buen tiempo en el trabajo y a lo mucho que amaba hacerlo, no tardó en recuperar la compostura, introducirse en los diálogos y hacer la mejor Victoria que pudo para no decepcionar a Nicholas.

* * *

Cuando su turno terminó, sin embargo, volvió a sentir ese miedo de toparse con Jack. Pero al pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que no era miedo lo que sentía sino un extraño entusiasmo. Se lo imaginó halagándola por su trabajo y se sintió tan feliz como cuando el mismísimo Nicholas lo hacía. Pero no había vuelto a cruzárselo, ni siquiera durante el recreo para almorzar. Y ahora comenzó a invadirla un nuevo temor y era que tal vez a él no le gustara tanto su actuación. Comenzó a pensar si realmente estuvo tan bien como creía. Al sumergirse tanto en sus personajes nunca se había puesto a analizar realmente su desempeño. Tal vez tuviera muchas cosas que corregir y mejorar. Quizás…

-Ey-

La voz de Jack la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Jack, ¿tú por qué estás aquí?-

Él parecía casi ofendido -¿Qué, no te agrada que esté aquí?-

Suspiró –No, no es eso. Solo me sorprendiste-

-Y tú a mí- ahí estaba de nuevo, los halagos que ella no sabía cómo manejar pese a que los recibía de mucha gente, pero esos no eran los de él –Ahora no solo escuché la magia, pude verla en persona. No tienes idea cuanto quería meterme en el medio para bailar contigo-

Jane pensó que en el momento hubiese sido un desastre ya que ella habría querido salir corriendo, pero si se lo imaginaba ahora en verdad no sonaba tan mal.

Él continuó con otra idea que la tomó completamente por sorpresa –Oye, ahora que me mostraste tanta magia creo que debería devolverte el favor- tomó su mano y enseguida intentó arrastrarla fuera de allí.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-

-¿Puede haber un mejor momento?-

-No puedo, es que mi hermano vendrá por mí y…-

-Dile que vas a salir con un amigo, ¿o es que te lo tiene prohibido?-

-No, pero…-

-Entonces vamos- y fue su última palabra. En parte lo hacía porque esa era su personalidad, impulsiva e impetuosa. Pero también porque sabía que Jane tenía mucho tiempo ocupado trabajando para su tío y debía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Matt se encontró con Peter en la entrada del estudio y al parecer, ninguno de los dos tenía idea del paradero de Jane hasta que ella llamó a Peter a su celular.

-¿Cómo que un amigo? ¿Quién?- hubo una pausa -¿Y cómo piensas volver? Jane…- Matt observó a su novio curioso, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y le arrancó el teléfono de la mano.

-Tranquila, pequeño ángel. Ve a divertirte y yo me encargo de todo. Anden con cuidado- y cortó la llamada.

-¿Cómo que "ve a divertirte"? ¿Tienes de idea con quién anda?-

-De hecho, sí. El sobrino del director vino a vernos hoy y nos dio muy buenas ideas para la película-

Peter seguía sin comprender nada -¿Y?-

-Que su sobrino es el vecino de Jane y…-

-¿El mirón? ¿Se supone que tengo que quedarme tranquilo si ella anda con él?-

-Parece que…- lo interrumpió agarrando sus hombros para intentar suavizarlo –han estado hablando y ahora son amigos. No tiene nada de malo que ella pase tiempo con sus amigos-

-Pero él…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué pasa si quiere hacerle algo?-

-Peter- llamó con un tono más serio –Quizás no lo conozco mucho, pero sé que no es esa clase de chico, y sea lo que sea que suceda con él, es cosa de ella. Ya sea que fuera algo malo o bueno, debemos dejarla vivir todo eso por su cuenta. Su vida no puede ser su jardín y nosotros- lo miró fijamente a los ojos rogando. Sabía que su mirada tenía poder sobre él y solo la usaba cuando en verdad le parecía necesario.

Y en efecto, Peter suspiró rendido –Si algo le pasa…-

-Estaremos ahí para ayudarla a levantarse- lo interrumpió pasando su brazo por sus hombros y poniendo la otra mano en su pecho -¿Crees que no sé cuánto la amas? ¿Qué no la amo tanto como tú? ¿Tanto como a ti?-

Ese fue el último golpe que tuvo que dar para terminar de convencerlo. Él en verdad sabía bien todo lo que Peter sentía por su hermana, todo lo que sentía que le debía por los años que la ignoró en su infancia y lo entendía. Él mismo no podía evitar sentirse casi enamorado de la ingenua joven y nada quería más que verla crecer más allá de su jardín. Y no pensaba realmente dejarla sola. Él siempre estaría ahí para aconsejarla y guiarla tanto como ella le permitiese, porque había cosas que sabía que Peter también quería decirle, pero le costaba reunir el valor para hacerlo. Tal vez con un cierto cambio, también la relación de ambos hermanos crecería.

* * *

 **N/a:** Que tal? Cómo andan? Saludo general a todos. Me decidí a publicar otro capítulo ya que, buenas noticias, ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR. Les había dicho al comienzo que tenía la mayoría del fic pero aún me faltaba un poco, y ahora al fin pareciera que voy a terminarlo (mil años después xD). Bueno, aclarando ciertas cosas:

1-Por fin usé una cita de Peter Pan. Había querido usar varias veces las oraciones en las que Wendy describe a Peter, y terminé decidiendome por esta que va perfecto con el capítulo. Oooh, Jack y su costumbre de secuestrar chicas **ehem** digo, hacer imprudencias.

2-La cita es de un ilustrador y poeta moderno argentino, lo conocí es una feria del libro y me enamoré de su trabajo. Pueden encontrarlo en Instagram, Pinterest y su propia página, su nombre es N. A. Lepka, su libro se llama "Cosas Sueltas" y tiene dos volúmenes. Esta es la primera vez que la cita es textual, pero ya han habido varias oraciones que se puede decir que estuvieron inspiradas en frases de él. Hay demasiado material ahí, tuve que hacer muchísimo esfuerzo para no citarlo más, pero aun así verán más de él en la historia.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios!


	7. Momento

7

Momento

 _Cada gota de lluvia acaricia el caer,_

 _cada brisa de viento envuelve con su pasar,_

 _cada hoja que deja su árbol atrás te dirá_

 _que nada es más real que este momento…_

 _y no hace falta que tengas los ojos abiertos para creerlo._

 _-N. A. Lepka_

El pequeño pueblo de noche era tan mágico para él como lo era para Jane en la mañana. Él simplemente tenía un gusto especial por la brisa nocturna, por las luces en las calles y sobre todo por el cielo estrellado. Pasear de noche era tan relajante. Podía ver a las familias y parejas reunidas y disfrutando de una buena cena luego de un día de trabajo, escuchar la música de los clubes y bares, sentir que la oscuridad de la noche hacía que todas las personas se vieran más místicas al ser envueltas por las luces de los faroles. Solo faltaba que nevara para que el momento fuera perfecto, pero cuando volteó a ver a Jane a los ojos pensó que ya no era necesario.

-¿Qué estás planeando, Jack?- preguntó ella, aún temerosa de haber plantado a su hermano.

-¿No te gusta pasear de noche?-

-La verdad es que no. No me gusta mucho la oscuridad-

-¿Qué oscuridad? Con lo brillante que está la Luna- señaló hacia ella. Jane miró en su misma dirección y a él le pareció escucharla suspirar.

-Sí, es cierto-

-Entonces ves que no hay nada que temer. Aunque si no sales a pasear de noche entonces ¿cuándo?-

-En la mañana- respondió ella con naturalidad, como si su respuesta no tuviese nada de extraño.

-Estás bromeando ¿verdad?-

Ella se rio al ver su cara –No, es la verdad. Me gusta mucho la tranquilidad de la mañana y ver como todo se despierta-

-Créeme, no te gustaría verme a mí despertando- su compañera volvió a reír. Cada vez lo hacía más fuerte, con menos timidez, y notar ese cambio, que parecía comenzar a confiar más en él, casi que lo ponía a saltar -¿Sabes por qué a mí me gusta más pasear de noche?- ella negó con la cabeza –Ah, vamos. Tienes que poder verlo. Sólo mira-

Se tomó la libertad de posicionarse detrás de ella mientras sujetaba sus hombros y le hablaba al oído. Sabía que sólo una persona como ella podría ver lo mismo que él y nada más tenía que guiarla –Mira las luces. Mira cómo se ve la gente cuando pasa cerca de ellas. Escucha ese sonido- la sintió un poco tensa al comienzo, pero de a poco vio como ella le prestaba atención a los detalles, como su mirada se perdía en las calles y las personas. Sabía que su talento para leer a los demás seguro la llevaría a ver por qué el creía que la gente se veía más interesante bajo los faroles, las estrellas y en los restaurantes.

-Es verdad- susurró luego de un momento, uno que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuánto duró por sentirse tan apacibles observando la magia que los rodeaba –Es hermoso-

Jack sonrió complacido y se alejó de ella para sujetar su preciosa mano de nuevo. Pese a que había tenido un par de novias y había disfrutado de sujetar sus manos, las de Jane eran particularmente pequeñas y delicadas, o tal vez solo le fascinaba porque le pertenecían a ella, de igual manera siguió tomándose libertades al enredar sus dedos con los suyos. Tratándose de ella sabía que no debía ser tan apresurado como acostumbraba, pero es que nunca se había sentido tan incitado a acercarse a alguien, a pasar tanto tiempo con ella que pudiese saber en qué pensaba, qué diría a continuación, cuándo se sentía emocionada, enojada o triste. De momento Jane le parecía tan distante como una estrella; podía ver su brillo pero no su forma, sus sombras.

Fue tras ver eso que tomó una decisión: tenía que domesticarla. Si lo hacía ya no la vería tan lejana. Se rio al pensar que tendría que ceder a la loca idea de que él era el Principito, pero si con eso conseguía acercarse a ella, valía la pena. Fiel a su personalidad impulsiva, no se puso a pensar mucho en las posibles consecuencias, en que uno se vuelve para siempre responsable de aquello que domestica. Pero es que, como muy bien dijo un señor de gran autoridad en temas de amor, _"ser sabio y enamorado excede el poder del hombre".(2)_

Mientras él pensaba en eso, ella también tenía algo que le daba vueltas en su cabeza –Jack… ¿qué sucedió con tu rosa?-

Él arrugó su gesto. Pensó que se refería al dibujo pero no estaba seguro -¿qué cosa?-

-Quiero decir… Cuando te conocí te veías deprimido por alguien y…-

-Ah, eso- suspiró y el frío hizo que saliera humo de su boca, haciendo ese suspiro más evidente de lo que hubiese querido –En realidad no fue sólo eso por lo que estaba algo deprimido entonces, fue… un acumulo de muchas cosas. Lo cierto es que llevaba un tiempo sintiéndome… no lo sé, ¿invisible?- la miró a los ojos pero era obvio que ella no lo comprendía –Cuando era niño me encantaba hacer bromas todo el tiempo y como era divertido, tenía muchos amigos. Pero ahora ya no es lo mismo- cambió de expresión al ver que el ambiente se había vuelto muy serio y sonrió –Por eso quería ir a Nunca Jamás. Si vuelvo a ser niño, podría volver a pelear contra piratas-

Jane le devolvió la sonrisa. Pensó en que él lo había negado por completo y ella creyó lo mismo, pero en verdad Jack si era como el Principito. Se encontraba tan perdido como él buscando el camino de vuelta a su planeta y a su rosa, sintiéndose incómodo entre los adultos, y también le gustaba observar las estrellas. Tal vez ella podría ser el zorro y ayudarlo a ver las cosas de un modo diferente –Podrías volver conmigo a casa y ayudarme a luchar contra un Oscuro-

-Pero si no necesitas mi ayuda para ello. Sólo devuélvele sus colores y listo- ambos rieron ante la idea. Parecía que Jack no iba a dejarla olvidarse de su personaje infantil –Ah, ya llegamos-

Jane alzó la vista y se encontró con un cartel indicando que el edificio frente al que estaban pertenecía al observatorio que se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada porque Jack la arrastró adentro. Resulta que ahí daban pequeños tours sobre la historia del observatorio, que era uno de los mayores puntos de turismo del humilde pueblo, junto con algo de historia sobre cosmología. Pero cuando llegaron al salón que era el último punto del tour, el guía anunció que ya habían terminado.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Jack –No te traje por la historia, hay algo mucho mejor cuando termina cada turno-

Entonces el guía les explicó que el salón pintado completamente de negro en el que se encontraban, era para darles una actividad que podría asemejarse a ver las estrellas como solo podían verse desde el observatorio que promovían allí. Les entregó a todos, incluidos Jack y Jane cuya presencia no cuestionó, unas varitas de estrellitas. De esas que al encenderlas, lanzan brillantes chispas y con cuyas luces incluso puedes hacer líneas y dibujos en el aire. Todos los que estaban allí las encendieron al mismo tiempo y el lugar se iluminó de una manera increíble. Había varios niños cuyos padres seguro los llevaban solo por esa última actividad, y se pusieron a saltar y correr por el lugar iluminando todo a su paso.

Jack comenzó a desafiar a Jane a hacer dibujos o escribir palabras en el aire. A Jack le encantaba dibujar animales como delfines o incluso dinosaurios. Jane intentaba dibujar flores de todo tipo y aunque no podía terminarlas, le bastaba tener la imagen en su cabeza y lo poco que conseguía hacer para reír con alegría. Y cuando se distrajo de su juego, miró alrededor y se quedó fascinada por los dibujos que se armaban en todo el lugar, pensando que mirar las estrellas nunca volvería a ser tan hermoso mientras tuviese esa imagen en su cabeza.

Jack la miró mientras hacía eso y se acercó a sujetar su delicada mano, el único contacto físico que lo consolaba ya que tampoco quería arriesgarse demasiado -¿Te gusta? Es como jugar con polvo de hadas ¿no?-

-Sí- le dedicó la sonrisa más feliz que le había dado hasta entonces y si no se hubiese volteado de inmediato a seguir viendo el espectáculo, Jack no tenía idea de que locura hubiese hecho entonces.

* * *

Cuando todo terminó, se sentaron en una banca apartada en el parque y él intentó comenzar a conocerla mejor.

-Jane, ¿por qué empezaste a buscar magia?-

Ella lo miró y se puso algo seria –Oh, desde que era pequeña. Mi padre siempre me contaba historias y nos sentábamos a leer por horas. Aunque mi madre y mi hermano nunca se unieron ni lo entendieron, pero tampoco nos criticaban por ello-

-¿Y ahora? ¿Pasó algo con él?-

\- Eso no… no es importante- le respondió de una forma cortante como cuando recién se habían conocido y ella estaba enojada con él.

-¿Segura?- con su reacción en verdad le daba curiosidad saber qué ocurrió, pero más que nada quería demostrarle que podía confiar en él.

-Sí, no pasó nada-

-Lo siento- ahora se sintió culpable de haber sacado el tema, que al parecer era delicado, y quiso cambiarlo de inmediato para mejorar el ambiente –Oye, ¿esta vista no te inspira?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Digo, ¿Qué no cantas algo todas las noches? No te escuché últimamente, ¿sabías?-

-Siempre canto algo, pero no siempre es para las demás personas. Por eso no me escuchabas-

-Pues, ¿no hay algo que quieras cantar ahora?-

Ahora que ya había cantado para él dos veces, una de ellas mientras estaba a su lado, ya no se sentía tan cohibida de tener que hacerlo. Lo pensó un momento, y había una canción que no podía acompañar mejor el momento. Era lo que creyó que Jack debía escuchar luego de lo que le había contado sobre sí mismo y bajo el cielo estrellado que estaban observando.

 _The second star to the right_

 _Shines in the night for you_

 _To tell you that the dream you plan_

 _Really can come true_

 _The second star to the right_

 _Shines with a light that's rare_

 _And if it's Never Land you need_

 _Its light will lead you there_

 _Twinkle, twinkle little star_

 _So we'll know where you are_

 _Gleaming in the skies above_

 _Lead us to the land we dream of_

Ahora que ella no sentía vergüenza de cantar frente a él y podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras lo hacía, Jack se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Uno, que ella siempre miraba al cielo al cantar. Y dos, que aunque lo intentaba, él no podía hacer lo mismo. Desde pequeño le había gustado observar las estrellas y le parecían las luces más hermosas y brillantes que podía haber después de la Luna. Pero ahora, no importaba lo que hiciera, ya no le parecían tan brillantes y no le costó descubrir por qué. La chica a su lado las estaba eclipsando. Como esa frase que había leído; _"y las estrellas titilaron mientras la miraban cuidadosamente, celosas de la forma en que brillaba".(4)_

* * *

Cuando él se levantó al día siguiente, encontró un dibujo colgando de la valla. Corrió a buscarlo, volteó la hoja y vio el país de Nunca Jamás. Luego de eso, sonrió ampliamente durante todo el día y pensó que los papeles no se estaban jugando como él planeaba. La que lo estaba domesticando con sus dibujos, sus canciones y su magia era Jane.

* * *

N/a: Que tal, gente linda? Bueno, yo sigo compartiendo esta historia y espero que sigan leyendo. No se olviden de comentar si les gusta, mientras tanto yo sigo con mis famosas notas de autora:

1-Respecto a la cita del comienzo, les dije que iban a estar leyendo bastante de este autor, simplemente adoro su trabajo. Busquenlo en sus redes sociales, prometo que no se van a arrepentir.

2-El señor con bastante sabiduría en temas de amor al que me refiero no podía ser mas que el mismísimo William Shakespeare. Si bien soy fan de su trabajo, debo decir que nunca anoté muchas frases de él y esa es la única razón por lo que no lo verán citado de seguido, pero estoy segura que ahí debe haber material de sobra xD

3-La canción es la hermosa canción de la secuela animada de Peter Pan de Disney, "The Second Star to the Right" de Jonatha Brooke. Es preciosa en inglés tanto como en español, cantada por Tatiana.

4-Esta frase es una que me encontré en Pinterest, es de Atticus, un poeta canadiense bastante misterioso. Si les interesa, pueden buscarlo.

Bueno, eso es todo. Los dejo que sigan leyendo, disfruten y comenten. Besos!


	8. Dedal

8

Dedal

 _Hay besos ocultos en dedales, y dedales ocultos en besos._

 _-Wendy Davies_

Se sorprendió de que su madre no hiciese preguntas sobre su horario de llegada, pero al parecer Peter le había dicho que ella había ido a cenar con ellos y eso fue un alivio. Realmente no esperaba ese apoyo de su hermano, seguramente había sido obra de Matt y ahora le esperaba una larga charla al respecto. Sin embargo, cuando Matt y Peter pasaron a recogerla para llevarla al estudio, el mayor solo guardó silencio, generando un ambiente incómodo que Mathew tuvo que encargarse de romper.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu cita, princesa?-

Ella saltó y le pareció escuchar que su hermano gruñía –No fue una cita, él es solo un amigo-

-¿Mmm?- su cuñado sonrió y regresó a su lugar. Jane no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a Peter pese a que no quería ver su expresión, y pudo notar fácilmente que estaba apretando los puños sobre el volante al igual que su quijada. Su respiración era profunda y sonora, como si estuviese intentando calmarse o preparándose para embestir como un toro a lo primero que se lo cruzara. Seguramente lo segundo, así que Jane decidió tener la precaución de mantener su distancia cuando se despidiera.

No obstante, cuando se estaban bajando del auto comenzó a cambiar de opinión.

-Que tengas un buen día, amor. Y no olvides que hoy te toca la cena- se despidió Matt de su novio al salir para luego entrar al estudio sin esperarla, dejando a los hermanos solos.

Jane dudó un momento, pero al verlo tan tenso se molestó ella también y decidió cambiarse al asiento delantero.

-No tienes por qué andar así- reclamó.

-¿Así cómo?-

-Así tan… tan molesto. No hice nada para que estés molesto conmigo-

-Tú estás paranoica, no estoy molesto contigo. Ve a trabajar-

-Pero sí estás enojado, y no soporto que hagas eso-

Peter intentó responderle pero las palabras se le atoraron y solo se rindió –No estoy enojado, así que…- claramente iba a intentar echarla para evadir la conversación pero era obvio que no se salvaría tan fácil -¿De verdad vas a estar enojada porque me preocupo por ti?-

Ella soltó aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. No recordaba la última vez que había logrado conseguir que su hermano se sincerara con ella, y fue tan aliviador lograrlo –No me molesta que te preocupes por mí pero no es necesario que lo hagas, yo…-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que estás haciendo?-

-No estoy haciendo nada, yo sólo… solo hice un nuevo amigo- no había seguridad en sus palabras y ambos lo notaron. Peter no dijo nada más y ella no supo qué agregar, así que salió del auto para ir a su trabajo. Estaba consternada con sus propios pensamientos, Jack era su amigo al fin y al cabo ¿verdad? Pero mientras recordaba la noche anterior sabía que no era tan simple.

Recordó que no supo qué sucedía cuando terminó de cantar y vio la forma en que él la miraba. Le preguntó si le pasaba algo pero él negó con la cabeza evitando su mirada de inmediato, y ella se quedó con la intriga. Jack se comportó extraño todo el trayecto de vuelta. Iba callado pero no estaba observando nada, no era como cuando ella salía a pasear en la mañana, estaba pensando algo y ella no tenía la menor idea de qué podía ser, además de que no estaba acostumbrada a que él quedase en silencio.

-Espero que te gustara esa magia. Te prometo que te mostraré más en cuanto comiencen las nevadas- le dijo sonriendo frente a la entrada de su casa.

-Espero que lleguen pronto- respondió ella con naturalidad. Él parecía a punto de hacer algo, no tenía idea qué y tampoco pudo saberlo porque enseguida Jack comenzó a evitar su mirada de nuevo. No solo eso, parecía querer evitar toda su cara. Y cuando se fue, ella se quedó con el deseo de que él hubiese continuado con lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, fuese lo que fuese.

No se lo cruzó al entrar al estudio y además tuvo que ir a su puesto apenas llegó. Logró acabar con un par de escenas antes de la hora del almuerzo y entonces, Nicholas la llamó para mostrarle algo. La llevó a una habitación donde se encontraban varios de los animadores y desde una pantalla le mostró como habían ya animado las escenas que había grabado antes. Por supuesto los dibujos no eran más que bosquejos moviéndose, pero a ella siempre le había emocionado ver cómo los personajes cobraban vida poco a poco y le alegraba que Nicholas tuviese la bondad de dejarla ver todo eso.

Ese día mientras se ponía su abrigo y bufanda al terminar la jornada, miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba nevando afuera. De inmediato pensó en Jack y por un momento creyó que aparecería de la nada para arrastrarla a algún lugar que ella no conocía, pero no fue así. Tampoco lo vio cuando llegó a casa, pero lo cierto es que era bastante tarde para salir y más si nevaba. Esta vez seguro que no la hubiesen dejado ir tan fácil incluso si él aparecía. No por eso se sentía menos decepcionada.

* * *

La mañana siguiente al abrir su ventana, vio a Jack en su casa, aunque él no la vio a ella, y el corazón le saltó enseguida. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, olvidando su rutina de todas sus mañanas libres, y eligiendo el mismo abrigo celeste que se había puesto el día anterior, porque ya ese día había decidido usarlo por si se topaba con él y se debía a que el color le recordaba exactamente al de sus ojos. Pese a su amor por la magia, ella nunca amado mucho la idea de volar o el color del cielo, le daba algo de miedo pensarlo. Pero luego de conocer a Jack pensó que si volar en el cielo era como perderse en los ojos de él, no podía ser tan malo. De hecho, ansiaba que él la llevase a volar.

Bajó hasta el patio con la esperanza de que él la buscara como había hecho hasta entonces, pero su ansiedad le hacía parecer que un minuto duraba un año. Pensó en qué pasaría si ella fuese a buscarlo, después de todo estaba segura que él vivía solo en esa casa, pero tal vez no era un buen momento, tal vez estaba ocupado. Pero luego recordó que él siempre la había buscado a ella y si no lo hubiese hecho, si hubiese esperado a que ella lo considerara oportuno, nunca habrían vivido lo que vivieron. Así que alzó la cabeza y caminó hacia afuera, llegando hasta la puerta de su vecino. Dudó un segundo pero incluso con su inseguridad, tocó el timbre de la casa.

Esperó unos momentos y perdió algo de aliento cuando lo oyó girando la perilla.

-¿Jane? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se veía en verdad sorprendido de verla allí.

-Es… estuvo nevando- respondió casi en un susurro.

-¿De verdad?- salió unos pasos para mirar mejor afuera –Oh. No me di cuenta. Estuve con un amigo anoche-

Como estaba nerviosa miró hacia abajo y de pronto notó algo que la asustó -¡Tus pies!-

-¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes. Siempre ando sin calzados en la casa-

-Pero estás afuera ¡y está helando!-

-No lo sé, hace rato que ya no siento nada- simuló una cara de dolor y ella frunció el ceño.

-¡Jack!- su reclamo solamente lo hizo comenzar a reír.

-Estoy bien. Ven-

Ambos entraron adentro y Jane sintió inmediata curiosidad por observar el lugar, pensó que podría haber muchas cosas que le dijeran algo más sobre Jack y su vida. Y en verdad había muchas cosas, pero lo único que le decían de él es que era completamente desordenado y despreocupado al respecto.

-Lamento que no cumplí mi promesa, pero será mejor cuando la nieve cubra todo… Oye- se dio cuenta de que ella no lo estaba escuchando sino que se acercó a unas pequeñas pilas de libros que tenía junto al sofá.

-¿No tienes una librería?- comentó con lástima hacia los pobres objetos.

Él se arrodilló junto a ella -Claro que sí, pero estoy esperando a traer todos mis libros antes de acomodarlos-

-Espero que no los guardes en este orden-

-¿Cuál es el problema con el orden?-

-Tienes a Oscar Wilde encima del Mago de Oz. Estoy segura que a Dorothy no le gustaría encontrarse con el fantasma de Canterville. Y Tarzán y Jane seguro estarían horrorizados de los monstruos submarinos de Lovecraft, a él deberías ponerlo justo a King. En cambio Poe sin duda querría aprender más sobre el caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, y aún más sobre Frankenstein. Y mira a Tolkien y Lewis, ellos eran muy buenos amigos…- de repente se dio cuenta de cuanto llevaba hablando sin que Jack dijera una sola palabra, y lo vio apoyando un brazo sobre el sofá e inclinando la cabeza, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que no parecía burlona pero aun así le molestaba un poco -¿Qué? ¿Es que no tengo razón?-

-Por supuesto que sí. Es solo que nunca me di cuenta de que yo fuese tan insensible. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de los libros-

Ella bufó. Con Jack siempre se olvidaba de las cosas que normalmente no debía comentar con cualquiera, como las charlas que imaginaba con los libros cada vez que compraba uno nuevo y tenía que encontrarle el lugar perfecto en su biblioteca.

-Prometo que te dejaré acomodarlos luego. Ahora ven, tengo algo mejor con lo que puedes ayudarme- la sujetó de la mano con delicadeza y comenzó a guiarla escaleras arriba. Ella en ningún momento dejó de sufrir un poco por verlo andar sobre todo tipo de piso sin usar zapatos. El ambiente no se sentía como si el tuviese la calefacción encendida, o al menos no muy alta. Sin duda tenía una tolerancia al frío incluso mayor a la de ella. Aunque en el camino también le llamó la atención ver que casi no había muebles o nada que decorara el lugar.

-¿No llevas mucho tiempo aquí como para tener tan pocas cosas?-

Él solo alzó los hombros –Nunca paso mucho tiempo en casa de cualquier manera. Solo le dedico trabajo cuando estoy inspirado, como ahora-

Subieron escaleras hasta que llegaron al ático. A diferencia del suyo, este aún se encontraba muy vacío. No tenía más que algunas alfombras, revistas y un pequeño equipo de música. De hecho, lo poco que había llegado a ver de la casa estaba bastante vacía.

Le llamó la atención cuando lo vio acercarse a un par de latas de pintura -¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Me gustó mucho tu dibujo de Nunca Jamás, ¿crees que podrías hacerlo a mayor escala?-

-¿Con pintura?- se acercó a arrodillarse junto a él pero cuando miró dentro de las latas se quedó confundida –Es toda blanca-

-No en realidad- respondió él con una sonrisa que delataba que sin dudas tramaba algo. Se levantó a apagar la luz del lugar y entonces Jane se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad: pintura fosforescente. Rio por lo bajo por la sorpresa y de inmediato quiso meter un dedo para verla mejor. Jack se acercó a su lado y le enseñó unos pinceles que tenía preparados. Ella los tomó junto con una de las latas y comenzó a analizar la pared para saber dónde empezar mientras él encendía de nuevo las luces para que solo se viera el trabajo cuando estuviese terminado.

Se quitó el abrigo y comenzó con su tarea. Por lo usual hacía su trabajo en completo silencio o con música clásica como vals y demás, pero esta vez Jack no dejó de hablar en todo momento mientras pintaba en otra de las paredes, y no podía molestarle menos. Por la forma en que se había estado comportando, tenía miedo de que ya no volverían a charlar con naturalidad.

-¿No tienes ninguna familia además de tu tío? Nunca los veo visitarte- preguntó Jane.

-Claro que sí. Es solo que mis padres trabajan mucho así que tengo que ser yo el que vaya a verlos, a ellos y a mi hermana-

-¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Cómo es ella?-

-Solo tiene diez años, y si debes saber se parece mucho a ti-

Ella se detuvo en seco por la intriga -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Pues le gustan los cuentos de hadas y dibujar. Aunque ella dibujas más vestidos y princesas que otra cosa- por alguna razón, Jane se sintió halagada de que Jack la comparara con su hermana, en especial por la manera tan cariñosa en que hablaba de la niña. Le hizo preguntarse si algún día él podría sentir lo mismo por ella -¿Quién te enseñó a dibujar a ti?-

-Nadie. Aprendí desde que era pequeña porque quería regalarle dibujos a Peter cada vez que se enojaba, y luego solo se convirtió en costumbre dárselos a quien los necesitara-

-Así que esa es siempre tu táctica de seducción- comentó sin rodeos y ella sintió su cara de arder de la mezcla de vergüenza y rabia.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo solo intento ayudar!- por supuesto él solo rompió a reír y ella frunció los labios gruñendo. Estaba segura de que si se hubiese visto a la cara, se hubiera dado cuenta de que se parecía a su hermano mucho más de lo que nunca creyó, algo en lo que jamás habría pensado antes porque nadie la hacía tener tantos ataques de histeria como Jack -¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir esas cosas?-

-Porque me gusta cómo te ves cuando te enojas-

Lo dijo sin pensarlo. Él siempre decía lo que pensaba aunque nunca pensaba lo que decía, pero al ver la expresión de Jane creyó que esta vez se había excedido, quizás incluso la había ofendido. Se había propuesto controlar sus impulsos y sentimientos para buscar la mejor manera de ganarse su confianza antes de hacer nada, pero era evidente que no sería nada fácil. Bajó la lata de pintura y quiso arreglar su error de inmediato.

-Jane…- se acercó a ella pero de pronto recibió una salpicada de pintura que lo dejó inmóvil.

-Te lo merecías- dijo ella con una media sonrisa que se convirtió en una sonora risa cuando vio que él no salía de su confusión. Sin embargo, él no tardó en recuperarse.

-¿Crees que es gracioso? ¿Qué tal si te uso de pincel?- con agilidad le quitó la pintura de las manos porque ella la soltó al no querer salpicarse sobre su ropa si forcejeaba.

-¡Jack, no te atrevas a acercarte a mi cabello con eso!- si hubiese sabido su nombre completo sin duda se lo hubiese gritado. No tenía idea de cómo escapar de él dentro de ese ático pero sí sabía que aunque estuviese riendo, no le perdonaría si en verdad la ensuciaba de pintura. Cuando Jack soltó la lata quiso usar esa distracción para escapar, pero él era rápido y la sujetó de la cintura para alzarla hasta ponerla de cabeza, ignorando sus gritos de desesperación.

-¿Por qué la oposición? Yo creo que unas mechas verdes y brillantes irían muy bien con tu atuendo-

-Que no se te ocurra- quería zafarse pero tenía miedo de caer de cara -¡Bájame ya!-

-Como digas- pero se acercó peligrosamente a la pintura de nuevo y esta vez Jane no pudo evitar patalear hasta que él tuvo que bajarla para no tirarla, casi tropezando en el intento y teniendo que sujetarla firme para que eso no sucediera. Sabía que le esperaban más reclamos ahora que la había bajado, pero de tanto reírse y luchar ambos tenían la respiración agitada y apenas podían hablar. En el momento en que ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, él sabía que con la cercanía, la adrenalina y los ojos de ella brillando expectantes, no podía seguir más con su plan.

Le faltaba el aire, y le parecía que la única manera de conseguirlo sería tomándolo de ella.

La besó. Y casi gimió al hacerlo.

Le pareció por un instante que nunca antes había respirado realmente, que todo este tiempo había estado ahogándose, esperando a que una chica con el brillo de una estrella lo guiara a la superficie de nuevo. Su respiración se detuvo un momento y luego volvió, larga y sonora mientras se alejaba. Eran todos los deseos e impulsos que había reprimido liberándose en un solo suspiro. Quería disculparse, explicarlo y justificar sus actos, pero no salían las palabras y algo quedó en el aire. Miró su cara intentando descifrar qué estaba pensando, solo para darse cuenta de la manera en que ella veía sus ojos. Parece que él no era el único en perderse en la mirada del otro.

En lugar de explicarse intentó volver a acercar su rostro, asombrándose de que ella le devolviese el gesto. Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas al besarla de nuevo, sorprendido de la manera en que ella le devolvía aquella caricia. ¿Ya había besado antes? No importaba, lo único que sabía ahora es que necesitaba más.

Jane en verdad sentía que volaba. No sabía cuánto había anhelado ese tipo de contacto hasta ahora. La devoción, dulzura y pasión con la que Jack la besaba la hacía olvidarse de cualquier recato, abriendo su boca para buscar más. Llevó una mano a su rostro y él a su cuello para acercarla, acariciando su espalda con la otra.

Ella lo besó con el cariño con el que cuidaba de sus flores, con la curiosidad con la que acariciaba las páginas de un libro. Jack sabía a un deseo que le pides a la Luna antes de dormir, al polvo de hadas y el pensamiento feliz que te permite volar. Sabía a esperanza. La esperanza que ambos compartían, de encontrar a alguien frente a quien no fuesen invisibles.

El deseo se fue calmando de a poco, y ella se preparó para ya romper el contacto. Él lo notó y bajó la mano de su cuello, acariciando la línea de su silueta hasta llegar a su cintura. Cuando la sintió tan delicada entre sus brazos, comenzó a reprenderse a sí mismo por haberse dejado llevar así, incluso si ella lo había consentido.

-Lo siento, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso-

-No, a mí… me alegra que lo hicieras. Creí que yo había hecho algo mal-

-Para nada. Solo no quería que me odiaras-

Lo miró con gran cariño al entender por qué se había estado conteniendo. Nunca creyó que Jack pudiera ser tan correcto, y que lo hiciera por ella le resultaba más que adorable y también entendible, ella no había hecho nada para hacerle entender que lo quería, además de que es como había leído una vez _"merecer a quien amamos, es como una locura para el cerebro"_ (3). Quería que la besara de nuevo pero al parecer, él en verdad creía que podía llegar a molestarla si hacía algo, por lo que ella decidió tomar la iniciativa para hacerle saber que ese contacto también era lo que ella quería.

Tomó su rostro entre las manos y él la besó con tal anhelo que le pareció que no había nada más que pudiese pedir. Que se había cumplido un deseo que ella no sabía que pidió pero que siempre le había faltado.

* * *

N/a: Qué tal, gente? Sigo con esta historia a la que tengo mucho apego. Realmente espero que la estén disfrutando y espero poder leer sus comentarios, en verdad me intriga su opinión. Ahora, a mi trabajo usual:

1-La frase para este capítulo es nuevamente de este par de autoras que va bajo el seudónimo de Wendy Davies. Como les dije, leer su trabajo fue lo que me inspiró a escribir esta historia así que no podía dejar de citarlas. La frase es toda una metáfora para los besos, y por supuesto viene de Peter Pan, como ya sabrán.

2-Pongan su conocimiento de literatura a prueba!: Cuántos autores conocen o escucharon nombrar? Cuántas historias? Cuántos leyeron en verdad? Diviértanse xD

3-Esta cita es de Samuel Taylor Coleridge, del poema "Christabel". Nuevamente hice esto que intente no hacerlo seguido y es usar una cita de un libro que no leí. La frase está citada en el la segunda parte de la saga de "Cazadores de Sombras Los Orígenes: Príncipe Mecánico" de Cassandra Clare. Algunos conocerán los libros, o la serie o la película que están basados en la saga que sigue a esta. Bueno, la cosa es que no sé mucho sobre este autor, pero me pareció que la frase iba con el momento.

Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer y espero con ansias sus comentarios!


	9. Magia

9

Magia

 _Me pregunto si las estrellas están encendidas para que, algún día,_

 _cada uno pueda encontrar la suya._

 _-Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

-Yo digo que ya es tiempo de llamar al 911- reclamó Ray por décima vez.

-Yo estoy con él- Jamie alzó la mano –Se había comportado algo idiota antes, pero esta vez ya me da miedo-

-Y yo les digo que ustedes son unos cínicos. El amor no es nada de qué avergonzarse, el amor hace fuertes a los débiles. Lo dijo Chaplin, si amaramos más y pensáramos menos, todas las guerras se detendrían- dijo Tatiana en un tono más firme que el dictador de Chaplin. _(2)_

-No, lo que él dijo es que pensamos mucho y sentimos muy poco- replicó Fae.

Tat hizo el comentario de menos con un gesto de la mano -Ellos no notan la diferencia-

Por supuesto los dos hombres en cuestión saltaron de inmediato, en especial Ray –Oye, solo porque sea deportista no quiere decir que puedas salir con esos estereotipos.

-Es verdad, Tat- agregó Jamie –Por si no lo sabías, Ray también tiene un lado sensible. Según Sophie, le ha estado dedicando tiempo al arte para ahogar sus penas-

-¡La artesanía y la pintura no tienen nada de malo!- rugió él y todos en la sala estallaron en risas.

Jack apareció en la escena sin comentar nada sobre las risas, solo se sentó en el suelo junto a la mesa baja sobre la que tenían la comida de esa noche, con una sonrisa que parecía ya estar pegada en su rostro.

-Entonces, Jack- comenzó Tatiana, que era la que estaba ubicada más cerca de él -¿Cómo te trae tu nueva aventura?-

-Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero sí los escucho hablando a mis espaldas- respondió –No te preocupes, canguro, seguro que incluso con esa cola de algodón encontraras a alguien-

Ray había estado orgulloso de la altura de sus saltos de gimnasia hasta que lo comentó en una junta en la que Jack estaba presente y se ganó ese apodo de su parte –Sí. Me imagino que si un egoísta presumido como tú puede conseguirlo, cualquiera puede-

-De cualquier manera, yo sí creo que deberías concentrarte un poco. Siempre te haces demasiadas ilusiones al comienzo, si me preguntas- Fae siempre había sido un tanto resentida en cuanto a las relaciones de Jack.

-No me hago ilusiones, solo vivo el momento. Si en el momento soy feliz, ¿para qué ocultarlo?-

-No, yo estoy de acuerdo, eres idiota- asintió Ray.

-No, él tiene razón- replicó Tat –La felicidad es momentánea de cualquier manera, ¿para qué evitarla cuando llega?-

La noche se fue volando con las discusiones filosóficas sobre la felicidad y el amor, haciendo los argumentos más y más ridículos a medida que avanzaba la hora y todos empezaban a perder su razonamiento debido al cansancio, llegando a la conclusión de que "el amor es para locos, el momento es momentáneo, y la felicidad dura tanto como un chocolate", que era lo que comieron de postre.

Tatiana se encargó de dosificar el chocolate para que nadie se enfermara y declarar que era hora de dormir, para que pudieran al fin cesar los comentarios sinsentido debidos al sueño. Sin embargo, mientras la mayoría cayeron dormidos, se encargó de mantener a Jack despierto por un momento más, para saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Y cómo es ella?

-Es una estrella- respondió él, adormilado.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. La segunda estrella a la derecha, te lleva a Nunca Jamás- se dio la vuelta para conciliar el sueño.

Tat suspiró –tengo que darle a Jamie la razón en algo, estás más loco que las otras veces.

Jack rio lo bajo –los locos son los únicos que saben del amor. Si amas cuerdamente es lo mismo que no amar.

Su amiga estaba perdida pero no pudo evitar reírse. Tenía cierta fascinación por la sinceridad con la que Jack hablaba, por como siempre decía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Se veía que sus pensamientos se mezclaban con sus sueños, que eran la mezcla de sus historias e ilusiones, y en su manera particular, él siempre estaba viviendo lo que soñaba. Era como si nunca hubiese perdido su forma de pensar de cuando era niño, y el que no haya olvidado lo que era importante, era lo que la hacía sentir tanto cariño por él. Esperaba que en verdad hubiese encontrado a alguien que también recordara lo que en verdad importa.

* * *

Besar a Jane era como leer un libro nuevo, cuando no sabes qué pasara y no puedes dejar de voltear las páginas con emoción para descubrir más. Como ya no era la primera vez que lo hacía, su desesperación se había reducido para dejar espacio a la curiosidad. Ahora la besaba con lentitud y calma, aspirando su aliento, que le devolvía el aire que le faltaba cuando no estaba con ella, y sintiendo su aroma, una mezcla de las flores que cuidaba, los libros que leía y el invierno que la envolvía cada vez que salía. Toda ella olía a magia.

Ella había estado yendo a su casa para continuar con la pintura en el ático, pero él la molestaba tanto con bromas y juegos que eran una excusa solo para tocarla, que el dibujo siempre quedaba a medias, y ellos recostados y abrazados en el alféizar de la ventana que daba a la Luna. También se puede decir que era parte de su plan no dejarla terminar el trabajo tan rápido, así habría una excusa para que ella continuase visitándolo.

Estaban flotando a la deriva entre sus sueños, perdidos en el otro, algo que no les daba nada de miedo. Hay lugares a los que nunca llegamos si sabemos a dónde vamos, si solo caminamos en línea recta. Para encontrar nuevos sitios debemos perdernos de vez en cuando, y Jane y Jack encontraron un mundo que estaba lleno de palabras que no necesitaban pronunciarse, de estrellas hechas de polvo de hada y con una Luna que los guiaba a la felicidad.

Aunque por más pacífico que se sintiera estar así, Jack no podía evitar emocionarse pronto, y antes de que se diera cuenta sus manos estaban viajando a lo largo de Jane. Ella no entendía que debía detenerlo para que él no cometiera locuras, porque no tenía la suficiente voluntad para pararse a sí mismo, menos cuando ella le devolvía las caricias. La manera tan delicada en que ella tocaba su rostro, enredaba sus pequeños dedos en su cabello o masajeaba sus hombros, parecía dejarle huellas que no veía pero que seguían latentes cuando ella se iba.

Por supuesto él no podía ser tan delicado aunque lo intentara. Primero enredaba sus manos con su cabello sedoso, luego acariciaba la piel perlada de su rostro, y para el momento en que comenzaba a trazar su silueta, ya se había olvidado hasta de su propio nombre. Al no estar en el exterior, ella no necesitaba andar con ningún abrigo, y sus camisetas eran tan finas que podía sentir cada una de sus líneas sin dificultades. Sus manos bajaban de su cuello pasando por su pecho para alcanzar su cintura. Seguían bajando por el costado sus piernas para luego subir por detrás de su muslo hasta su espalda, apretándola para acercarla más cuando sentía que ella se arqueaba como si quisiera remarcar sus curvas aún más.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que ya no estaba sintiendo la tela de su camisa sino su piel, pero lo único que ella hizo en respuesta fue besarlo con más profundidad y aferrarse con más fuerza. Él soltó sus labios y recorrió su mejilla hasta bajar por su cuello y volver a subir, delineando su mentón. Sus manos subieron por su espalda debajo de su camisa y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ella también había metido las suyas bajo su sudadera. No pudo controlarse y levantó su camisa para besar su estómago, tomándose su tiempo con cada beso para deleitarse con la manera en que ella suspiraba. Sintió como ella enredaba ambas manos en su cabello y sus besos comenzaron a subir peligrosamente por su torso, alcanzando su pecho.

-Jane- habló con la respiración entrecortada –en serio tienes que detenerme-

De repente Jane sintió que la invadía la inseguridad -¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto?-

Lo preguntó con toda la inocencia que cabía en su curiosidad y Jack bufó. ¿Era en serio? –No tienes idea- le dijo. "Si no me gustaras, sería todo más fácil" pensó mientras su cara subía por su pecho, rozando los botones de su camisa con la nariz. Sabía que debía controlar sus pensamientos, pero cuando alcanzó su rostro y miro sus brillantes ojos solo siguió perdiendo la razón, y la única opción que le quedaba era que ella la conservara para devolvérsela a él –pero si no me detienes voy a hacer alguna locura-

-Tú siempre haces locuras- bromeó Jane y él se rio, dándose cuenta de la manera en que ella se quedaba viendo su sonrisa. Seguramente de la misma forma en que él quedaba embelesado con la suya.

-Supongo que por eso te gusto- comentó sin recato como siempre, haciéndola sonrojarse y soltar un bufido.

-Pues si es un problema, tal vez debería irme- ni siquiera había intentado levantarse y Jack ya la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho y soltaba un quejido. Ella no pudo más que reírse y liberar sus brazos para acariciar su cabello -¿Sabes? Estuvo nevando todos estos días y sigues sin cumplir tu promesa-

Él levantó de pronto la cabeza para mirarla -¡Es verdad! Iremos mañana, lo tengo todo planeado-

Jane sonrió –Muy bien. Mañana entonces. ¿Ahora puedo continuar con el dibujo?- Jack solo volvió a acurrucarse de nuevo, soltando otro quejido como respuesta. Ella suspiró y se rindió, acomodándose mejor para devolverle el abrazo.

-Podrías cantar una canción- comentó luego de un momento de silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-

Él alzó la cabeza para juntar su rostro con el suyo -¿Por qué no?-

-Es un poco difícil cantar en esta posición-

-No tiene que ser para el cielo. Puedes cantar solo para mí-

Ella en verdad no sentía que la situación amerase una canción, pero si él se lo pedía con esa mirada ¿qué podía decirle? -¿Y qué canción quieres que cante?-

-Blue Moon- respondió de inmediato, dejándola sin palabras –pero esta vez debes terminar la historia-

Se dio cuenta de que él no estaba pidiéndole que cante en realidad, solo quería recordarle la primera canción que ella le había dedicado, y al pedirle que termine la historia, hacerle saber lo que sentía. Jane estaba desconcertada y conmovida a la vez, mirando sus ojos para ver si no estaba bromeando, y al convencerse de que lo decía con sinceridad, no pudo más que suspirar, sonreír y volver a besarlo. La canción resonaba en la mente de ambos.

 _Blue Moon_

 _You knew just what I was there for_

 _You heard me saying a prayer for_

 _Someone I really could care for_

 _And then there suddenly appeared before me_

 _The only one my arms will ever hold_

 _I heard somebody whisper "please, adore me"_

 _And when I looked the moon had turned to gold_

 _Blue Moon_

 _Now I'm no longer alone_

 _Without a dream in my heart_

 _Without a love of my own_

* * *

 **N/a:** Alo, gente. ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien. Yo vengo con un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste. Yo sé que parece algo desconectado, pero más que nada necesitaba la reacción de los amigos de Jack y mostrar más de su estado de enamorado. Fue un capítulo divertido de escribir. Ahora, a lo que todos aman:

1-Al fin usé como cita del capítulo una frase de "El Principito". ¿No les encanta? ¿No les da ganas de leerlo? ¡Hagánlo!

2-Estas frases de Chaplin viene de su primera película hablada y que se llama "El Dictador". Si pueden al menos ver la escena de su discurso, creanme que no se van a arrepentir. Él luchó contra todos los que le decían que debía adaptarse a la moda del momento que eran las películas habladas, hasta que llegó Hitler y no pudo contenerse de hacer que el personaje del vagabundo hablara solo para dar este discurso que es simplemente atemporal.

Bien, creo que eso sería todo. Muchas gracias por leer y nos seguiremos viendo. Besos!


	10. Promesa

10

Promesa

 _And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music._

 _-Friederich Nietzche._

" _El verdadero alquimista no convierte plomo en oro, convierte el mundo en palabras"._

Las palabras de William H. Gass resonaron en su mente mientras que la guitarra y la voz de Ed Sheeran resonaba en sus oídos. La frase la había dejado su padre en uno de sus libros de Edgar Allan Poe, para ser precisos, en medio de "El Cuento del Globo". No le sorprendía que esa frase fuera la única que podía encontrarse en ese cuento. Era de los pocos en los que Poe optaba más por exponer teorías científicas que por crear una narración tétrica y atrapante. Y le costaba trabajo imaginar a su padre leyendo el cuento sin dormirse. Él nunca había sido un gran fan de la ciencia ficción, por algo pese al tamaño de su colección, en ella no encontrarías nada de Aldous Huxley o George Orwell, y muy poco de Julio Verne y H. G. Wells.

 _Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

 _Float down_

 _Like autumn leaves_

 _Hush now_

 _Close your eyes before the sleep_

 _And you're miles away_

 _And yesterday you were here with me_

De nuevo ese estúpido sentimiento. Las palabras de su padre se colaban por sus venas sin permiso y la invadían por completo, y ni siquiera eran sus palabras. No era más que una cita. Pero él tenía una manera de hacer que las frases de otros también fueran parte de él. Porque eso es lo que él era, un puñado de palabras, un libro que parecía no tener fin.

 _Another tear_

 _Another cry_

 _Another place for us to die_

 _It's not complicated_

Sentía ganas de arrojar el libro al reproductor para hacer que el pelirrojo se callara. ¿Cómo es que su música era siempre tan oportuna? Claro, era su maldición.

Si su padre estaba compuesto de palabras, ella estaba hecha de canciones. Simplemente no tenía manera de evitarlo; la canción mas acorde al momento llegaba a su cabeza incluso antes de que el momento comenzara. Si bien amaba los libros, le parecía que nunca llegaba a poseerlos de la manera en que su padre lo hacía. Pero la música era diferente para ella. Se metía en su cuerpo y se alojaba para siempre en su memoria. Lo que le llevaba aprenderse, leer tantas veces una frase hasta que la memorizaba, podía meter diez canciones en su cabeza cuya letra no se iría aunque lo intentara.

Decidió rendirse a su maldición y apagó el reproductor para agarrar su guitarra. Miro a la Luna y no necesito mucho más para saber qué hacer; sus manos se movían solas sobre las cuerdas, como si fuese una melodía que podía tocar desde que nació. Le parecía fascinante como la música podía interpretarse de tantas maneras. Sin duda la canción había sido escrita para dedicársela a un amante, y aun así ahí estaba ella, pensando en su padre mientras cantaba.

 _Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?_

 _Float down_

 _Like autumn leaves_

 _Hush now_

 _Close your eyes before the sleep_

 _And you're miles away_

 _And yesterday you were here with me_

 _Ooh how I miss you_

 _My symphony played the song that carried you out_

-¡JANE!-

Si hubiese estado parada sin duda se habría tropezado. Su guitarra casi voló de sus manos del susto.

-"¿Qué demonios?"- pensó mientras se reponía y sacaba la cabeza por la ventana -¿Jack?-.

-¡Voy a tu casa!

-¿Qué?- replicó en voz alta pero el único que le respondió fue el sonido de las ventanas de la casa de al lado cerrándose. "Está bromeando, ¿verdad?".

Lo primero que hizo fue correr preocupada hasta la habitación de su madre y abrir la puerta con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz, para asegurarse de no haberla despertado. Por lo que pudo ver, no había signos de que hubiese oído nada de la breve conversación. Suspiró aliviada y volvió a cerrar la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que la abrió, hasta que unos golpes abajo la hicieron saltar de nuevo.

Corrió escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta del patio para encontrarse con un Jack que respiraba de manera sonora y saltaba un poco. El mismo se coló en su casa sin siquiera pedir permiso primero y descubrió su cara para poder hablar.

-Uff, lo admito. No medí bien el frío al momento de agarrar la sudadera-

-¿Estás loco?- le reprendió Jane en un pésimo intento de susurro.

-Tenía que verte-

-Creí que nos veríamos mañana-

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba hacerlo ahora- iba a replicar de nuevo cuando él la calló -Shh, no podemos hablar aquí. Vamos a despertar a tu madre-

-"Y ahora se preocupa por eso"- pensó ella.

-Vamos al ático- ordenó Jack antes de ponerse en marcha escaleras arriba. La arquitectura de su casa era casi la misma que la de él, por lo que no necesitaba mucha guía para encontrar el camino. Sin embargo a Jane casi le dio un ataque al escucharlo decir eso.

Quería detenerlo a toda costa pero no había manera de hablar en el segundo piso sin correr riesgo de que su madre escuchara, y él hizo caso omiso de todos sus gestos para que parara. Subió las últimas escaleras sin esfuerzo y Jane escaló detrás de él con el corazón en la boca. Si su jardín era preciado para ella, no se comparaba para nada a lo íntimo y cercano a su alma que era su ático. Era donde tenía todos sus libros, sus CDs, sus cuadernos y guitarra. Había blocs de notas apilados, fotografías colgadas en los muros y hojas secas acumuladas al lado de una manta rodeada de velas aromáticas. Su jardín era su corazón, pero el ático era su alma.

Nadie entraba ahí desde hacía años, y de pronto tenía a un chico que sin permiso ni razón, se había inmiscuido dentro como un torbellino, como se había metido en su vida, su trabajo y sus pensamientos. No entendía como una sola persona podía alborotar tanto su mundo con tal facilidad. Más que un torbellino, debía decirle un huracán.

Por supuesto que él se puso a recorrer el lugar prestando gran atención a todo, y ella lo seguía de cerca sin poder dejar sus manos en paz o hacer que sus pies dejen de saltar.

-Por favor, no leas eso- rogó mientras él agarraba uno de los blocs de notas.

- _Ella vivía la poesía que no podía escribir-_ leyó la frase de Oscar Wilde con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de notar lo mucho que Jane se movía por los nervios y reír.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Por supuesto que no; _"todos estamos en la zanja, pero algunos de nosotros estamos mirando las estrellas"(2),_ es genial. Tú eres graciosa-

-¡Jack!

-Shhhh- la silenció con un gesto de la mano mientras seguía viendo las fotografías -¿Las tomaste tú?

-Algunas. No eran para que alguien las viera.

-Pero se ven muy bien. ¿Tienes algún otro talento del que yo no sepa?

-No lo creo. Jack, ¿qué haces aquí?

Lo oyó suspirar mientras le daba la espalda y se dio cuenta que había dejado de mirar sus cosas para ver hacia la ventana. Parecía que la melancolía de repente lo rodeaba por completo. Le hizo olvidarse de su miedo y esperar curiosa a que él le respondiera. Pero luego de unos segundos de silencio lo único que él hizo fue ir hacia su reproductor y revivir el temor en ella. Para su suerte él vio el CD que estaba tocando y presionó _play_ sin ponerse a revisar los otros. La melodía de _Dive_ empezó a sonar y Jane volvió a maldecirse. De nuevo ella y su música siendo tan oportunas.

 _Maybe I came on too strong_

 _Maybe I waited too long_

 _Maybe I played my cards wrong_

 _Oh, just a little bit wrong_

Pudo ver que la expresión de Jack se volvió aún más seria y eso la hizo sentirse más que nerviosa. Sabía que lo que fuese que estuviese pasando por su cabeza debía ser algo similar a lo que decía la canción, pero no creía que tuviese relación con ella. Estaba pensando en alguien más, en algo, en el _pasado_. Mientras tanto ella seguía rascando sus manos con mil preguntas pasando por su cabeza para romper el silencio, todas siendo descartadas en el momento en que pensaba "¿Y si no quiere hablar de eso?". No se dio cuenta de que él había dirigido la mirada hacia sus inquietas manos, hasta que sujetó una y se le quedó mirando, como si examinara que no se hubiese herido. Cuando comprobó que no era el caso, enredó sus dedos y se la llevó a sus labios, enviando una onda eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- preguntó al fin.

-En que me gustan tus manos.

-Y… ¿antes de eso?

Él abrió los ojos pero sin mirarla, y tardó unos segundos en responder -Me la crucé hoy.

-¿A quién?

En lugar de responder, esta vez se acercó y extendió sus brazos en lo que ella percibió como un extraño abrazo, porque alzó la mano que estaba sujetando a la altura de sus hombros y sus pies comenzaron a balancearse de una forma que ella tuvo que seguirle el paso para mantener el equilibrio.

-Mi rosa-(3) esa respuesta fue sin duda inesperada, y despertó algo en ella que no estaba segura de cómo llamar. Una mezcla extraña de dolor. Tal vez lo que algunos denominaban "celos". Ella no lo sabría porque nunca lo había sentido antes -Pensé que ahora tú eras ella, pero cuando la vi me di cuenta de lo mal que eso estaría. La rosa no es más que pedidos y caprichos. Cualquiera huiría de ella. Tú no eres más que dar sin esperar nada a cambio. Podría estar toda la noche contando todo lo que me has dado en tan poco tiempo, y lo poco que yo te di a cambio.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió al instante y le pareció sentirlo sonreír con su rostro enterrado en el hueco de su cuello. Su respiración le llegaba a la poca piel que tenía descubierta del pecho, y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. No estaban abrazados; estaban bailando.

Jack de verdad tenía una manera extraordinaria de hacerla hacer cosas sin su permiso ni que se diera cuenta, y lo más increíble era lo mucho que terminaba por amar todas y cada una de ellas.

-Creo que en realidad eres el zorro- dijo luego de un momento, pero ella arrugó la cara y presionó su mano.

-No quiero ser el zorro. Significa que tendrás que dejarme para volver a ella.

Suspiró -Tienes razón. Hay una historia mucho mejor.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó con escepticismo.

-La nuestra- su respuesta hizo que le dé un vuelco -Más que el zorro, que la rosa, Alicia o Alma, prefiero tener a Jane. Creo que es sin duda mi preferida.

Otra vez estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo llegaron siquiera a eso? Un momento estaba sola en su apacible lugar, de pronto tenía a Jack invadiéndolo y ahora escuchaba las palabras más simples que se le podía ocurrir, y que aún así causaban un efecto en ella que era imbatible, estruendoso, tal y como cuando le pidió que cantara _Blue Moon_. Él en verdad era un huracán.

De pronto él alzó su cabeza para clavar sus ojos azules en los de ella y acariciar su rostro con dulzura -No tienes idea de lo mucho que temo perderte.

No sabía qué decir. Su habilidad para leer a las personas estaba haciendo efecto. Al haber visto a su rosa, no solo lo invadieron recuerdos del pasado, sino que se le crearon inseguridades sobre su presente. Jane no tenía idea de qué sucedió en ese pasado, el cual le daban ganas de apalear por haberlo herido, pero sin duda podía hacer algo sobre el presente.

-Pruébalo- la palabra escapó de sus labios sin tener idea de qué quería decir, qué quería que eso significase. Y aún así él parecía haber comprendido. Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó con pasión. Exploró su boca de una forma que no había hecho antes. Se dejó llevar de una manera que nunca había hecho antes. Sus alientos se mezclaron al igual que sus fuertes respiraciones. Él bajó sus manos en un intento por acercarla más, tanto que hasta podrían fundirse en uno. Eso no le fue suficiente y la empujó hasta que chocaron con una pared. La alzó y ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para mantenerse allí. Aunque con lo mucho que Jack estaba presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, no fue difícil.

Jane le quitó su ligero abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo de madera. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello mientras él besaba su cuello, y no tardó en dirigirse también al de él. Tuvo que estirar el borde de su camiseta para tener mejor acceso, hasta que él volvió a perseguir su boca mientras sus manos se inmiscuían debajo de su vestido. Solo entonces fue consciente de lo poco que llevaba puesto. Su vestido no era más que un sweater que le quedaba holgado, abajo solo tenía una remera larga y unas medias que le llegaban a medio muslo. Jack también parecía haberlo notado recién, y ella pudo sentir la manera en que su corazón se aceleró, en que sus manos no dejaban de acariciar y buscar más piel que sentir.

Él siempre era tan cauto, cuidadoso, como si temiera que cualquiera cosa la ofendiese, y ahora ahí estaba, dedicado a subir su vestido más y más, antes de notar como ella hacía lo mismo con su remera y quitarla del camino, dejando su torso totalmente descubierto.

De pronto ella también se sintió abrumada con excitación. No quería que él volviese a pensar en su rosa, jamás. No quería que la dejara para volver a ella, ni que ella tuviera ningún poder sobre él. Ni el de hacerlo feliz ni el de entristecerlo. Quería ella misma darle todo lo que él necesitara, lo que le pidiera sería suyo si estaba en su poder.

-Jane- la llamó con voz entrecortada y su respiración agitada, y esa fue su bajada a la realidad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba pensando en entregarse sin siquiera pensar en ello, sin darle tanta importancia. ¿Y por qué? Oh, eso lo sabía. Por un intento desesperado de aferrarse a lo mejor que tenía en ese momento, de aferrarse a él, a su magia, a su presencia. Tuvo que enterrar su rostro en su hombro de la vergüenza, y cuando él intentó enfrentarla, ella lo apretó con fuerza para impedirlo. Lo abrazó como si ahora fuese ella quien quería que los dos se fundieran, de una forma que pudiese tenerlo siempre cerca.

-Jack, no te vayas.

Él pudo sentir que su miedo no venía solo del momento, o de algo que él hubiese hecho. Venía de otro lugar, del pasado. Uno que él desconocía tanto como ella desconocía el suyo. En otra situación su curiosidad se hubiese apoderado de él, pero no esta noche. Ahora lo único que ambos necesitaban era consuelo, una _promesa_. Una que opacara el pasado para hacer el futuro más brillante. Así que la abrazó sin soltarla, prometiéndole eso. Un futuro. Fue allí cuando se dieron cuenta que _Kiss Me_ estaba sonando.

La miró en sus ojos grises y volvió a besarla. Esta vez sin pretensiones ni pedidos, solo ofreciendo lo poco que tenía para ofrecer. Intentando brindarle seguridad y apagar todas sus inseguridades. Lo último en lo que él estaba pensando era en abandonarla. Lo que había sucedido fue simplemente que al ver su pasado, los recuerdos de todos sus errores comenzaron a torturarlo y generarle un miedo indescriptible a que pudiese cometer los mismos, arruinar y alejar lo más hermoso que tenía en ese momento.

 _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows_

 _So hold me in your arms,_

 _Your heart's against my chest_

 _Your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes_

 _But they don't know me yet_

 _And with this feeling I'll forget_

 _I'm in love now_

* * *

 **(N/a):** Aloha a todos, ¿qué tal les trata la vida? Bienvenidos a otro episodio de este fin, especial Ed Sheeran xD Perdón, pero mencioné antes que no me gusta hacer referencias a cosas que no conozco muy bien, y ya que escucho tanto de este artista y tenía opciones de sobra para este cap, me decidí a usarlo. Así que siéntanse libres de poner todas las canciones de fondo, creanme que ayudan mucho a la atmósfera.

Bueno, ufff. Vaya que fue difícil hacer este capítulo. Para que se den una idea, tenía la intención de escribir un capítulo intermedio desde que escribí el primer cap (tal vez como hace un año o casi), quería uno en que pudiese mostrar la relación de Jack y Jane volviéndose más cercana, y la idea se me vino al fin hace como una semana, que es lo que me llevo escribir y editar esto. Simplemente tuve muchos debates sobre qué los llevaría a sentirse más cercanos, que podían estar pasando los dos, hasta donde llegarían en el capítulo *alza y baja las cejas*. Hasta que me decidí y pues, aquí lo tienen.

Ahora, a lo de siempre:

1-La cita simplemente me parecía un pecado traducirla, es demasiado complicado, algo así como "y aquellos que fueron vistos bailando, se les creyó locos por los que no podían oír la música". Tal vez es porque tengo el inglés muy clavado, pero no sé, para mí suena mejor así. Y qué decir de este señor, si no lo conocen el pecado es de ustedes.

2-esta cita también viene de Oscar Wilde, solo para aclarar. Ambas de "El Retrato de Dorian Gray".

3-El tema de la rosa y el zorro vuelven a ser referencias al Principito, por si siguen sin leerlo (¿qué rayos están esperando?).

Y eso es todo por hoy amigos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	11. Realidad

11

Realidad

 _Un segundo, un solo segundo y el mundo entero cambia para siempre._

 _Algo que haces, algo que no dices y ya no hay vuelta atrás._

 _Es sorprendente todo lo que puede ocurrir en un intervalo tan minúsculo de tiempo._

 _-José Antonio Cotrina._

Jack en realidad disfrutaba de cualquier estación del año. En las estaciones más cálidas le gustaba ver a las personas salir a pasear, a los niños montando sus bicicletas y jugando con sus mascotas en el parque. En otoño le fascinaba ver las hojas caídas y escuchar el ruido que hacían cuando pasaba sobre ellas. Pero en esas épocas le parecía que por mucha gente que hubiese en las calles, todos estaban sumidos solo en la persona que tenían al lado, en sus amigos o en cualquier asunto individual que los mantuviese ocupado. Pero no en invierno.

En invierno le parecía que la nieve y el hielo eran cosas que unían a las personas. Las peleas de nieve se convertían en algo tan divertido y alegre, que a los niños no les importaba quien se les unía en el juego. Los lugares con hielo eran tan escasos que todos debían compartirlos para patinar. Ver a las parejas o los padres con sus hijos ayudándose mutuamente para mantener el equilibrio, le daba una sensación de paz que lo llenaba tanto como escuchar las risas de alegría de los niños jugando.

Todo eso iba comentando mientras llevaba a Jane al parque. Es cierto que le había prometido mostrarle la magia del invierno, y con la espera tal vez ahora ella esperaba una sorpresa mayor a las que le había dado hasta ahora. Pero la verdad era que para él solo ver la nieve era suficiente magia para subirle el ánimo, y ver a Jane, suficiente para el resto del día. Luego de su encuentro la noche anterior, ella le parecía más brillante que nunca. Al fin la sentía tan cercana que casi podía tocarla. Casi.

-A mí también me gusta el invierno, aunque en verdad adoro ver las hojas en otoño. Suelo coleccionar las que me llaman la atención- comentó ella.

-Yo pensé que tu estación preferida sería la primavera.

Se dio cuenta de que ella arrugó la cara, como si le molestara el comentario -¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Pues… debe ser la época en que mejor se ve tu jardín que tanto cuidas- explicó, extrañado de su reacción.

-Oh. Bueno, no necesariamente. Me gusta cómo se ve en cualquier época.

A él le quedó la curiosidad –Entonces ¿no te gusta la primavera?

Jane negó con la cabeza enojada –No. Me parece muy irrespetuosa.

No puedo evitar reír un poco pensando que era más bien una broma, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba más que seria al respecto -¿Y eso por qué?

-No es más que colores, alegría y nueva vida. Pero también hay cosas que terminan y perecen en esa época, y ella no hace más que sonreír, como si todo fuera un chiste.

Ahora sí estaba más que intrigado sobre qué eventos llevaron a que Jane tuviese tal resentimiento hacia esa estación en particular. Justo cuando creía que estaba más cerca que nunca, se daba cuenta de que ella aún ocultaba sentimientos profundos, recuerdos de su pasado que claramente pesaban sobre sus hombros, un peso él quería compartir para así aligerarlo. Ella solo compartía su alegría, cuando él deseaba poder compartirlo todo.

-¿Jack?- justo cuando él iba a seguir preguntando, alguien lo llamó. Al voltear se quedó inmóvil y algo nervioso.

-¿Pippa?- no debía sorprenderse de ver a su hermanita allí. Él mismo le había infundido el amor por el frío y patinar sobre el lago del parque, aunque le pareció extraño que ella se hubiese ido allí sin pedirle que la acompañara. Cuando pensó en ello también cayó en que Pippa no podía estar allí sola. Miró a todos lados y vio a su madre sentada a lo lejos hablando con otra mujer. Los nervios aumentaron al no saber cómo debía presentar a Jane, ya que no le agradaba nada la idea de ponerse distante con ella.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?- reclamó la niña, claramente ofendida con él y con la chica cuya mano él seguía sujetando, pero Jane se arregló por su cuenta.

Se inclinó frente a la niña y sonrió -A él siempre se le olvidan las cosas, ¿verdad?- su hermana asintió, aún algo distante –El otro día le pedí que me trajera algo de madera para terminar el techo de una pajarera que tengo en mi patio, y a él se le olvidó. El pobre pájaro se pasa el día de mal humor porque la nieve enfría su café-

Con eso se ganó la simpatía de la pequeña que comenzó a reír divertida –Él siempre inventa historias tontas cuando se olvida algo- agregó –Una vez se olvidó de llevarme a mi clase de patinaje, y dijo que en realidad un elefante quiso patinar también y rompió el hielo-

Ambas comenzaron a reír juntas y Jack se alegró de que las cosas se hubiesen desenvuelto tan bien, aún si era a cuesta de su dignidad –Oigan, sigo aquí ¿sabían?-

-¡Ven a ver mi nuevo truco!- su hermana comenzó a saltar y los llevó a ambos a la laguna. Se calzó sus patines y subió al hielo para mostrar los giros que podía hacer sin caerse.

-Me alegra que te lleves bien con ella, pero no tenía que ser burlándose de mí- le comentó a su acompañante.

-Fue lo más fácil que se me ocurrió- respondió Jane algo burlona, y luego volteó para mirar fijo a la niña patinando. Tenía un cabello largo de un brillante color marrón, muy diferente al rubio de Jack, pero con casi los mismos profundos ojos celestes y las pálidas pecas que solo se distinguían si veía su rostro de cerca –Es muy bonita-

-Te dije que se parecía a ti- dijo Jack, haciéndola bajar la mirada con algo de pena, pero también sonreír ante el cumplido. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro como un simple gesto de cariño y él aspiró el aroma de su cabello, entonces su hermana volvió a aparecer preguntando si la vieron.

Jack aplaudió y la felicitó para pronto pasar a otro tema importante –Ahora que las dos hablaron sobre mi memoria, recordé que hay algo más que había olvidado- comentó antes de acercarse a hablarle a Pippa al oído, bajo la confundida mirada de Jane -¿Iniciación?- fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que la niña entendiera lo que quería y le devolviera la sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Jane sin tener tiempo de prepararse para recibir un ataque por parte de la pequeña, quien se aferró a sus dos piernas haciendo que apenas pudiese mantener el equilibrio, mientras Jack tomaba un montón de nieve y la tiraba sobre su cabeza y debajo de su abrigo. Al final Jane se tropezó y cayó sobre la nieve, reclamando el nombre de Jack.

Los dos hermanos se rieron y chocaron las manos con su travesura realizada, hasta que Jack tuvo la generosidad de ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie –Lo siento. Es como nosotros recibimos a los nuevos en este parque- pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Jane sujetó su brazo con ambas manos para hacerlo caer de cara en la nieve.

-Entonces te devuelvo el favor- dijo ella para comenzar una guerra en la que la pequeña Pippa se puso de su lado, ambas arrasando en contra del muchacho que se defendía como podía hasta quedar tan enterrado que tuvo que rendirse ante las dos chicas.

* * *

La tarde pasó entre juegos y risas en la nieve y sobre el hielo. No fue hasta que comenzó a anochecer que su madre se acercó para llevar ya a Pippa a casa y Jack cayó en la cuenta de que los había estado observando todo el tiempo. Tuvo que poner su mejor cara y aclarar su voz para presentar a Jane, ya que si la mujer estuvo viendo todo el tiempo, sin duda sabía lo que sucedía entre ellos aunque él no lo dijese.

Sin embargo sus nervios se fueron cuando Jane se presentó con cortesía y sin temor ante ella, y por supuesto que su madre estuvo tan encantada con la joven como cualquiera que la conocía. Aunque claro no perdió oportunidad para burlarse de él.

-Esta sí que es demasiado buena para ti- le dijo al oído mientras se marchaba.

-Gracias, ma. Siempre tan encantadora- le respondió.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Jane cuando se fueron -¿Hice algo mal?-

Jack sonrió con dulzura al descubrir que ella sí había estado nerviosa –Dijo que eres demasiado buena para mí. Y tiene razón-

Ella suspiró, en parte aliviada y en parte apenada por el comentario, y él no pudo más que acortar la distancia entre ellos ahora que nadie que le importara los estaba viendo. Aun así sabía que no podía ir muy lejos en aquel lugar.

-¿Quieres cenar en casa?- le susurró entre besos.

-No puedo, hoy viene mi hermano-

-Al menos ven por un minuto- rogó mientras la abrazaba y respiraba en su cuello.

-Pero si ya estuvimos juntos toda la tarde- rio ella.

-Pero no solos-

Ella volvió a reír, sabiendo que con las intenciones de Jack no se quedaría allí solo un minuto, e incluso así no pudo resistirse al pedido susurrado en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, donde de alguna forma consiguió meter la cara bajo su bufanda para que su aliento tocara su piel directamente. Aceptó suspirando y él le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomarla de la mano para emprender el camino.

En medio del recorrido Jack recordó la conversación interrumpida de cuando estaban llegando al parque y su curiosidad lo volvió a dominar.

-Oh, por cierto. ¿Te sucedió algo en la primavera alguna vez? Lo digo por tu comentario de hoy-

Se dio cuenta de cómo ella no se cohibía o sentía miedo, sino que parecía molesta ante el hecho de que él insistiese en preguntar sobre eso. Había un tema en particular que ella no quería tocar y lo sabía, y no estaría satisfecho hasta que averiguara qué era.

-Eso no importa-

-No, dime-

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- ella sabía que Jack era curioso, pero en verdad pensó que al notar su tono de molestia desistiría de hablar del tema.

-Porque siento que me estás ocultando algo. Jane…- detuvo la marcha y le sujeto ambas manos, respirando para evitar alterarse también, era lo último que necesitaba –Cualquier cosa que te moleste o te haga sentir mal, solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte-

-Pues lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudarme es olvidarte de esto y dejar de hacer preguntas- esta vez lo dijo como un pedido, una súplica, haciéndolo sentir más afligido. Le dolía que ella no creyese en él, que no lo dejara entrar por completo a su mundo.

-Jane…- alzó su mano para intentar acariciar su rostro pero ella se alejó, esta vez realmente enojada.

-¿Por qué tienes que seguir con eso? Nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿por qué crees que es tan importante saber todo de mí? Todo lo que ya conoces de mí, mis sueños, mis fantasías; eres el único que sabe eso-

-Tus fantasías no son lo único que te definen, Jane. También lo que viviste es parte de ti, ¿por qué está tan mal que quiera saber eso?-

-Porque la persona que vivió todo eso, la que vive en la realidad todos los días y a la que le gusta la magia son dos personas separadas- lo dijo con una convicción que hizo que él viera el verdadero problema.

Por primera vez Jack se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Jane despreciaba la realidad. Hasta entonces creyó que era como él, que buscaba la magia y la fantasía para mejorar su realidad, pero no. Lo hacía para huir de ella. Y nada le preocupaba más.

-Eso no es verdad- tenía que decírselo. La realidad no es algo de lo que se puede huir para siempre y lo sabía por experiencia. Es cierto que nunca había escapado de ella por tanto tiempo como lo hizo al lado de Jane, pero eso no significa que se pueda seguir así por la eternidad. Tarde o temprano, descubres que estás atrapado dentro de ella.

-Sí, sí lo es. A mí no me importa la yo que vive en la realidad. La odio, a ella, a la realidad y a la verdad- dijo histérica e intentando alejarse para que no la viera a la cara.

Estaba perdiendo el aire y la razón al verla tan abatida. Le urgía saber qué la había llevado a sentirse así -¿Por qué?- preguntó corriendo a sujetar su brazo para que no se fuera.

-¡Porque esa yo tuvo que ver a mi padre morir!- cuando volteó él pudo ver que tenía los ojos llorosos. Ella siguió evitando su mirada bajando la cabeza -Porque la realidad es que él ya no está conmigo y la verdad es que nunca volverá estarlo- lo dijo con el último hilo de voz que le quedaba.

No llegaba a derramar ninguna lágrima y sin embargo, a Jack le pareció sentir el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta mientras la escuchaba, porque a él se le había hecho el mismo. Tampoco estaba seguro de quien de los dos temblaba tanto, de una manera que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando ella salió corriendo. No, más bien huyendo. Huyendo de él como huía de la realidad que la agobiaba. Porque luego de lo que había hecho, él mismo había pasado a ser parte de ese mundo real del que ella escapaba constantemente. En solo un minuto, todo el mundo y la magia que ambos habían construido juntos se había derrumbado por completo, y lo peor era que el único al que podía culpar era a sí mismo. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo peligrosos que pueden ser los instantes.

* * *

 **N/a:** Como están, gente? Bien, al fin llegó. El capítulo del drama, y ya nos vamos acercando al final. El conflicto aquí pues, no me digan que no se lo veían venir. Me costó decidirme cuál sería el problema que pudiera meterse entre ellos y me gustó la idea de que fuese el fantasma de alguien, pese a que ese alguien no es ningún ex de ninguno de los dos, pero el evento es básicamente el golpe más duro que la realidad nos puede dar, por lo que tenía sentido que sea lo que se meta entre ellos, ya que ambos tienen una visión diferente de ella. Es similar a lo que dividió a Peter y Wendy, que uno veía la realidad mientras el otro buscaba esconderse de ella, solo que Peter si lo logró. Pero bueno, toda esta charla es porque hoy no tengo muchas notas que dar.

La cita de este capítulo viene del autor español José Antonio Cotrina que escribió una trilogía impresionante, la cual estoy esperando que se haga película porque es increíble, y se llama "El Ciclo de la Luna Roja". Esta frase viene de la parte dos de la saga llamada "Los Hijos de las Tinieblas". Si pueden busquen y léanla que no se van a arrepentir. O lean alguna otra obra que les interese de él, al parecer tiene una cosa con la Luna, igual que yo, así que lo amo xD

Y eso es todo por hoy, nos seguimos leyendo. Besos!


	12. Reconciliación

12

Reconciliación

 _Si quieres saber a dónde vas, descubre de qué huyes._

 _-Alejandro Jodorowsky._

* * *

Llegaron frente a la casa y no tuvo que golpear la puerta más de una vez antes de que su madre abriera.

-Oh, chicos, ya llegaron. ¿Y Jane?-

Peter frunció el ceño -¿No está aquí?- suspiró y volteó hacia Matt con una mirada acusadora que él ignoró por completo.

-No se preocupe, señora M. Estoy seguro de que llegara pronto-

Iris bufó –Eso quisiera. Últimamente vuelve muy tarde-

-¿De verdad?- fue más una queja que una pregunta, porque Peter sabía bien lo que sucedía. Estaba intrigado sobre qué pensaba su madre que estaba pasando o qué excusas Jane le había dicho, pero antes de preguntar nada más, la chica e cuestión entró volando por la puerta y hacia las escaleras. Por un segundo, sin embargo, pudo distinguirlo perfectamente; estaba llorando.

-¡Jane!- rugió antes de correr hacia las escaleras y subir en zancadas, con toda la agresividad con la que podía hacer algo tan común.

Matt tuvo que apresurarse detrás para intervenir, pero al mismo tiempo intentar que Iris no intentase inmiscuirse –No se preocupe, señora M. Nosotros nos encargamos de todo. ¡Peter!- él también gritó enojado para que su novio no hiciese tonterías. Lo podía escuchar ya desde abajo "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué quiso hacer?".

-Peter- finalmente alcanzó la habitación de Jane y se puso en frente del mayor para que dejara de ser tan brusco con su hermana. Podía ver en su mirada que hervía de furia pero él también estaba determinado a dejarle en claro que su forma de hacer las cosas no era lo que correspondía en ese momento. No había razón para saltar a conclusiones con tanta precipitación.

Cuando logró calmarlo un poco, cambió su expresión tan seria y miro a la joven con compasión. En realidad no estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, al parecer se sentía más frustrada que triste –Jane, dulzura, ¿quieres hablar de ello?-

-¿Por qué tuvo que irse?- preguntó entre sollozos.

-¿Quién, querida?- aunque ya había asumido que la respuesta era Jack, acarició su hombro con delicadeza para infundirle confianza a que les dijera más.

-Papá-

Su respuesta los dejó a ambos congelados por completo.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?- Jane continuó gimoteando mientras los dos hombres se miraban entre ellos con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente abrumados y desconcertados. La pregunta los había tomado más que desprevenidos y ninguno tenía idea de qué decir.

El tema de la muerte de James se había convertido en un completo tabú en la familia Moon. Los tres habían lidiado con el suceso por su cuenta y de forma individual, porque fue tan inesperado que ninguno había tenido tiempo de prepararse, de juntar fuerzas para reconfortar a los demás. Los tres habían quedado desconsolados y ninguno sabía si lo había superado realmente, porque nadie quiso jamás hablar al respecto.

Matt sabía que Peter de seguro no quería hablar de ello o no se sentía capaz de hacerlo allí, cuando había saltado de forma tan repentina -¿Por qué no me dejas con ella un momento?-

El mayor estaba, en verdad, perdido y sin saber qué decir, por lo que salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Matthew quitó la almohada de la cama y se sentó detrás de Jane para abrazarla y acunarla. Ella se acomodó mejor y posicionó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué no me dices qué ocurrió? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

Ella apretó más su ropa como si intentara esconder su rostro entre los pliegues, pero al final se lo dijo –Jack-

Su cuñado suspiró, comprendiendo fácilmente a qué vino todo el problema -¿No quisiste hablar del tema con él?-

-No quiero hablar del tema con nadie- contestó enojada –No entiendo por qué estaba tan resuelto a saber sobre eso. Todo seguiría siendo maravilloso si lo hubiese olvidado-

-¿Tú crees?- Matt usó un tono que dejaba en claro que era una pregunta real y no retórica, aun así Jane tuvo que alzar la cabeza para ver en su cara si lo decía en serio.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes andar con una persona sin conocerla?-

-Pero él sí me conoce-

-Pero no puedes culparlo por ser curioso. Él seguramente no sabía lo doloroso que era para ti hablar de eso. ¿A ti nunca se te dio por preguntarle algo sin saber si la respuesta sería fácil o no de hablar?-

-Esto es diferente, yo le dije que no quería hablar de eso y siguió insistiendo-

-¿Sabes qué tipo de persona es la más curiosa, además de los niños?- él la miró con una sonrisa y ella negó con la cabeza –Los enamorados-

Su respuesta la hizo sonrojar peor que lo Jack lo había logrado alguna vez en el tiempo que se conocían. El calor en sus mejillas se sintió tan fuerte que tuvo que agachar la cabeza para intentar esconderlo, en vano. Sabía que tenían algo pero nunca le había asignado la palabra amor o nada que se le pareciese. De hecho, nunca le había asignado ningún nombre, y que Matthew pensara, sin saber nada de lo que ocurría entre ellos, que Jack estaba enamorado de ella, la hizo sentirse más que cohibida.

Matthew, muy divertido con su reacción, continuó su discurso –Te preguntaré de nuevo y esta vez piénsalo bien, ¿en verdad crees que todo sería mejor si no lo dejaras conocerte por completo?-

Ella guardó silencio mientras reflexionaba. De verdad no veía forma en que se creasen situaciones feas o incómodas si dejaran todos los malos recuerdos de lado. Jack había insistido en que quería ayudarla, pero nada podía hacer para cambiar el pasado, entonces ¿cuál era el punto de simplemente conocerlo?

-¿Qué tal un sueño?- él la interrumpió. Desde que lo conocía él tenía la costumbre de contarle sus sueños como si fuesen cuentos. Ella nunca supo cuáles eran en verdad sueños y cuáles se los había inventado, pero siempre pensó que saber eso arruinaría la magia. Lo único que sabía era que cada sueño que le contaba, servía como una perfecta lección para lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo.

-Dime- le respondió.

-Estaba yo parado en el medio de la nada. No se veía más que blanco todo alrededor, excepto por una silueta negra a lo lejos. Como era lo único que veía, intenté acercarme a ella para saber qué era, pero cada vez que daba un paso al frente, de ella salían nubes de humo que me atacaban e incitaban a retroceder. Comencé a enojarme con esa silueta, ¿qué razones tenía para tratarme así? Pese a sus ataques, seguí avanzando paso a paso hasta que al fin me encontré con ella, pero me atacaba tanto que no podía distinguir qué era. Intenté hablarle y hablarle, hasta que las nubes comenzaron a ser un poco menos, y entonces me di cuenta que la silueta era una persona-

-¿Quién era?-

-No lo sabía, no lo conocía- vio como la niña entre sus brazos comenzó a entender a dónde iba –En cuanto sus ataques disminuían, yo me acercaba más y lo veía cada vez con más claridad. Hasta que distinguí su mano y la tomé. Fue entonces cuando finalmente las nubes cesaron por completo, y pude caminar a su lado. ¿Y sabes qué pasó?-

Ella alzó la cabeza con expresión melancólica -¿Qué?-

-Esa persona se convirtió en quién amo-

Jane comprendió todo el significado y objetivo del sueño. No necesitaba explicación. Sabía que Peter había sufrido la muerte de su padre tanto como ella, y que tenía tantos o más problemas para expresar lo que sucedía en su interior. Se había preguntado cómo Matthew había logrado llegar a él pero nunca se sentó a pensar realmente en el tiempo y esfuerzo que debió haberle llevado. En las barreras que seguro aún hoy debía sobrepasar.

-Ahora tú cuéntame un sueño- pidió Matthew.

La menor quedó pensativa. Toda su vida pasaba por su cabeza y de pronto se dio cuenta de un sueño que había estado guardando sin saberlo –Una vez soñé que todos estábamos hechos de palabras y que yo no era la única que podía leerlas. Que cualquier persona que veía a otra podía leer con claridad las palabras y oraciones que componían a los demás, incluyéndome a mí. Era algo tan normal y aceptado como el que todos tengamos distintas facciones y cuerpos, por lo que no había nada que ocultar. No tenía miedo de que los demás viesen todas las palabras sobre mí, porque sabía que todos las aceptaban-

Ahora fue Matthew quien quedó mudo. Él siempre había notado el miedo de Jane, pues era lo que la mantenía tan alejada de todo, pero era la primera vez que ella lo admitía, incluso si lo hacía en metáforas, era un gran progreso que ella se diese cuenta de que su miedo la tenía anclada sin poder avanzar.

Le alzó la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos -El pasado es el que te trajo al presente, y es en el presente en donde marcas tu futuro. Los tres de ellos eres tú, y jamás debes olvidar quién eres ni tampoco ocultarlo-

Ella comenzó pensar en la idea de mostrar su verdadero ser ante todos, ante cualquiera que conociese en el futuro y, en lo más pronto, a Jack. La idea la puso a temblar de tal manera que el mayor tuvo que abrazarla por un rato más para confortarla e infundirle el valor que necesitaba. Mostrar el rostro que mantuvimos oculto por tanto tiempo puede ser una de las tareas más difíciles jamás, siendo tan incierto el resultado de tal acto. Recordó la frase que una vez había leído; " _Ocultar el verdadero rostro ante el miedo de encontrarnos a nosotros mismos_ ".(2)

* * *

Después de mucho postergarlo, usando el tiempo para juntar el coraje que necesitaba, finalmente se decidió a salir de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras.

No había salido desde la noche anterior, y ni su madre ni su hermano habían entrado a preguntarle nada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a su familia en la que nadie intervenía en los asuntos de los demás a menos que se les dejase, así que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que nadie fuese a verla luego de que Matthew se fue.

No era muy temprano, por lo que ya se había salteado gran parte de los quehaceres que conformaban sus mañanas, pero eso no le importaba. Su mente estaba más que ocupada con otro asunto: enfrentar a su madre.

Matthew la había convencido de dejarse ver por completo, y ese cambio debía empezar con los más cercanos a ella, así que se pasó la madrugada acomodando sus seis imposibles. El primero de ellos era tener una conversación con su madre sobre sus sentimientos. Pensó que si era capaz de compartirlos con ella, sería más fácil enfrentar a Jack o cualquier otra persona después.

Buscó a su madre dentro de la casa y no la encontró. Por un momento se desilusionó pensando que tal vez había salido, hasta que se asomó al patio y para su gran sorpresa la descubrió agachada en el césped viendo sus flores.

Jamás había visto ni oído a su madre mostrar interés por el jardín, mucho menos creyó que una mujer como ella se arrodillaría en la tierra, sin importarle si ensuciaba sus ropas. Pero ahí estaba, acariciando las plantas con una melancolía que se distinguía a la distancia.

Mientras no salía de su asombro, su hermano se acercó por atrás sin que ella lo hubiese escuchado siquiera entrar a la casa;

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

La hizo saltar y antes de que tuviera tiempo de explicarse, su madre apareció en la escena.

-Ah, ahí están. Vamos a almorzar ya antes que sea más tarde- la mujer emprendió camino hacia el comedor cuando Peter la detuvo.

-Madre- Iris se volteó y Peter dudó un segundo -Jane tiene algo que decirte- miró a su hermana que no había salido de una sorpresa ni de otra, antes de volver a su madre -Y yo también-

La mujer juntó sus manos antes de responder -Pues, casualmente hay algo que a mí también me gustaría decirles, así que vamos- Iris llevó a sus dos hijos a la sala y les pidió que la escucharán primero, antes de decir lo que sea que quisieran decirle -Los dos han crecido mucho, y de la forma más espléndida, cosa que jamás creí que sucedería cuando quedaron solo a mi cargo. Siempre creí que la única razón por la que fui capaz de cuidarlos fue porque su padre estaba a mi lado. Él se fue, pero puedo ver que todo lo que les enseñó sigue con ustedes. Aun así, siento que lo decepcionaría si yo nunca les enseñase algo de mí-.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, inseguros de qué decir o si deberían siquiera decir algo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vieron a su madre esbozar una sonrisa, sincera y nada forzada, y ninguno estaba seguro de que era lo que la había hecho sonreír.

-Mis dos hijos, al fin llegaron al fondo de la madriguera, y vinieron a buscar a su madre para que les diga cómo salir al País de las Maravillas- no había duda de que la cara de los dos debía ser impagable, por la manera en que Iris rio -Nunca olviden que los padres ya pasamos por todo lo mismo que ustedes, y en mi experiencia, los problemas de amor son demasiado complicados como para querer resolverlos por sí solos-

Los dos hermanos se sonrojaron ligeramente e intentaron detenerla ahí mismo -No, no. Eso no es por lo que queríamos…- Peter no pudo terminar su oración cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Alguna vez les conté lo conflictiva que yo era al comenzar la secundaria?- ninguno de sus hijos parecía creerle, habiéndola conocido como una mujer de etiqueta que siempre se apegaba a todas las normas sociales. Ella suspiró con dramatismo -Ah, nunca estuve orgullosa de esto, por eso no les dije. Pero es cierto. Toda la escuela primaria yo fui tan tímida y excluida, que al llegar a la adolescencia me revelé y comencé a tener estas ideas infantiles y ridículas de que si no querían ser mis amigos, tampoco ellos podrían serlo. Comencé a crear conflictos a hurtadillas, poner a amigas contras amigas y novios contra novias. Era realmente un desastre, no puedo creer que les esté diciendo esto-

Jane, aún confundida y siempre curiosa, le preguntó; -Pero, ¿qué cosas hacías?-

-Oh, travesuras de las que me aseguraba que culparan a alguien más. Fui así casi todo el primer año hasta que llegué a un caso particular. Había una chica que no necesitaba de mi ayuda para que sus amigas la odiaran, era en verdad horrible. Pero un día descubrí que incluso con su personalidad, tenía un novio que se moría por ella. Me puse en plan para hacer que pelearan, nunca hacía algo demasiado grave, pero esta vez no estaba segura de qué hacer. Ella ya lo trataba mal y él seguía llevándole regalos y poemas. Lo que hice fue enviarle a ella un regalo ostentoso que recibió en frente de todos en el curso, y decir que era de él. Los demás se le burlaron, y a la salida la vi enfurecida gritándole al chico que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho. Estaba segura de que esta vez él también se enojaría, pero no fue así. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír con tristeza y despedirse de ella-

Los dos, ya atrapados en la historia, le preguntaron qué sucedió luego.

-Lo seguí por un par de calles hasta que lo alcancé y vi que estaba llorando. Jamás había visto a un chico llorar. Le dije que había visto la escena y le pregunté por qué había estado con una chica así. "Porque se llama Wendy" me respondió- Iris detuvo si historia para mirar a sus confundidos hijos y asentir con la cabeza, indicándoles que era cierto lo que decía -"Lo sé, la mayor tontería que hayas oído. Crear fantasías y aguantar tanto tiempo a alguien que no me gusta, creyendo que en verdad podría convertirla en otra persona. En un personaje de cuento". Yo seguía sin comprender lo que me estaba diciendo, y aun así se me ocurrió consolarlo y decirle que todo había sido mi culpa. Y él solo me miró asombrado y sonrió; "¿En verdad, fuiste tú? Oh, gracias. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo en esa fantasía, me hacía tanta falta un toque de realidad"-

Jane creyó que la historia llegaría solo hasta allí y bajó la vista al suelo -¿Lo volviste a ver?-

-Por supuesto, era de esos de los que no te libras fácilmente. Al día siguiente se acercó con cuidado después de la escuela a darme un regalo de agradecimiento, junto con un lugar de encuentro para que yo fuera a decirle que opinaba del presente. El papel tenía una dirección y un horario, pero ningún día, así que no creía que lo volviese a ver realmente. No abrí el regalo hasta que llegué a casa-

Esta vez fue Peter quien preguntó -¿Y qué era?-

Su madre sonrió -Era una copia del Principito. Me pareció tan ridículo como él, pero como era corto por curiosidad lo leí. Apenas terminé, me sentí atrapada en él. No fui a verlo porque asumí que no estaría allí, pero cuando pasaban los días me di cuenta que no podía dejar de ver a esos personajes en todo aquel que conocía, sentía que me estaba volviendo loca. Hasta que después de dos semanas tomé la decisión y fui, sin esperanzas, al lugar que él me había dicho, y ahí estaba.

-Le dije todo lo que me había pasado en ese tiempo y él solo me preguntó si había conseguido encontrar a un Principito. Cuando le dije que a él no, me propuso salir a buscarlo- comenzó a reír ante el recuerdo -Nos pasamos toda la tarde deteniendo a todo niño, joven y adulto que se le pareciera en apariencia, y él les preguntaba si tenían alguna rosa, si miraban a las estrellas de noche o cómo hacían amigos. Jamás sentí tanta vergüenza en mi vida, y aun así, volví a verlo al día siguiente.

-Nos pasamos varias tardes buscando a un Principito y a una rosa. Luego de un tiempo solo la pasábamos paseando, leyendo y hablando tonterías, aunque seguíamos diciendo que nuestra razón de vernos era encontrarlos a ellos. Un día yo también fui hacia mi madre para preguntarle si estaba loca por seguir viendo a alguien así. Ella dijo que si el amor es cuerdo, bien podía no amar, y al día siguiente le dije a él que no necesitaba seguir buscando, que ya lo había encontrado. Él no me preguntó quién era, solo dijo que él también había encontrado una rosa-

Jane sintió tristeza por un momento -¿No sentiste miedo, cuanto te dijo que había encontrado una rosa, de que no fueras tú?-

Iris alzó los hombros -No me importaba, yo solo quería seguir de la misma manera en la que estábamos. Después me di cuenta de que fui una tonta- hizo una pausa.

-Porque no se lo dijiste- afirmó Peter.

-¡No! Por creer que con eso era suficiente. Cuando me dijo que esa rosa era yo, sentí una alegría que jamás había creído posible. Me sentí tan ingenua al haber pensado que podría haber seguido viviendo a su lado sin ser correspondida, que algún día podría verlo con alguien más. No. La felicidad que sentí en ese momento…- suspiró -Eso era lo que yo en verdad anhelaba-.

Jane comenzó a tener problemas respirando. Sabía cuál era ese sentimiento; era el mismo que ella sintió cuando Jack la besó por primera vez. Tuvo que volver a bajar a la cabeza para intentar esconder sus ojos llorosos, evocando todo lo que él le había hecho sentir en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, creando más lágrimas con cada recuerdo. Hasta que su madre se inclinó y levantó su barbilla para que la viera.

-¿Saben qué fue lo último que su padre me dijo, mientras estaba en esa cama de hospital?- miro a sus dos hijos fijamente -"Yo era dueño de un planeta tan pequeño y tan solitario, luego encontré una rosa, y mira toda la alegría que trajiste a mi pequeño jardín. Será más que maravilloso mirar a las estrellas ahora"-

Jane ya no tuvo control sobre sus lágrimas, y a su espalda Peter también tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos. Su madre acarició sus rostros y continuó -Ninguno de los dos está mal. Ambos son solo muy jóvenes para saber cómo amar, pero eso es algo que se aprende con el tiempo así que por favor, no huyan de él, menos si tienen a alguien dispuesto a esperarlos y aprender con ustedes-

La pequeña y rota familia se abrazó y compartieron lágrimas que antes habían caído en solitario, mientras que ahora podían caer en el consuelo de saberse acompañados, de saber que no estaban solos y perdidos en una realidad tan inmensa.

* * *

 **(N/a):** Buenas, gente! Vengo con otro capítulo, y espero que sigan leyendo y les siga gustando. Supongo que tal vez por el título pensaron que ya se arreglaban estos dos, pero en realidad tiene que ver más con la reconciliación de Jane con su familia, con la muerte de su padre, consigo misma y su realidad en general. Y yendo a las notas de hoy:

1-Creo que a este autor ya lo había citado antes en medio de un capítulo, de cualquier manera les repito; es un director de cine surrealista y escritor chileno. Tiene una página de frases diarias en Facebook si quieren buscarlo. Es genial, y creo que la frase en sí no necesita mayores explicaciones.

2-Esta frase es nuevamente del ilustrador N. A. Lepka. Perdón, pero tiene demasiadas frases geniales.

3-Y bueno, les dije que se iban a hartar de ver Alicia, el Principito y Peter Pan citados en esta historia. Son como mi santa trinidad, amo esos libros.

Muy bien, gente. Me despido de ustedes por ahora, espero sus comentarios!


	13. Guardian de la Alegría

13

Guardián de la Alegría

 _¿Tendría que ocurrir, entonces, que lo que hace a la felicidad del hombre se haga a su vez la fuente de su desdicha?_

 _-Johann Wolfgang VonGoethe._

* * *

Por lo usual cuando la tristeza lo invadía, él se desesperaba por buscar algo que la alejara. No quería darle ningún poder sobre él, quería recordar que él siempre fue un ejemplo de alegría para todos y sentía que podía decepcionar a los demás si se dejaba dominar por algo tan fútil como el dolor. Pero esta vez se rindió por completo en la batalla. La melancolía lo había poseído entero y él se había dejado tomar como rehén. La letra de _Alone Again_ se repetía una y otra vez. Una letra que hasta había llegado a darle gracia por ser tan dramática, y ahora no podía más que sentirla como sentía la culpa consumiéndolo. Simplemente se había dejado vencer.

 _To think that only yesterday_

 _I was cheerful, bright and gay_

 _Looking forward to who wouldn't do_

 _The role I was about to play_

 _But as if to knock me down_

 _Reality came around_

 _And without so much as a mere touch_

 _Cut me into little pieces_

Estaba en ese limbo en el que no se encontraba del todo consciente pero percibía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y lo que pasaba era que se escuchaban unos golpes incesantes desde la puerta principal. No fue hasta que lo despertaron por completo que cayó en la cuenta de que también estaban llamando su nombre, y aunque la voz era femenina, simplemente no tenía aún la cabeza como para adivinar quién era, por lo que ni siquiera llegó a ilusionarse de que pudiera ser Jane quien estuviese del otro lado, antes de abrir la puerta y ver a Tatiana esperando en la acera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes dormir? ¡Son las siete de la tarde!-

-Perdón, Tat- dijo en voz baja y ronca mientras bostezaba e intentaba abrir por completo los ojos. Su amiga entró a la casa y enseguida sujetó su rostro para comprobar que no tuviese fiebre, aunque en verdad no recordaba una sola vez que Jack se hubiese enfermado pese a sus hábitos de entregarse al frío sin protección y con menos abrigo del recomendado.

-Por lo que yo veo no estás enfermo, ¿quieres decirme por qué llevas dos días sin que nadie sepa nada de ti?-

-No sé si quiera hablar de eso- respondió con expresión seria y se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza baja.

A Tat se le encogió el corazón. Conocía tan bien a Jack que había aprendido a distinguir entre cuando era realmente feliz y cuando solo estaba escondiendo algún pesar que le molestaba. Pero era la primera vez que lo veía tan claramente deprimido, sin filtros ni actuaciones. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando volvieron a golpear la puerta.

Jack saltó y luego resopló -No me digas que trajiste a toda la banda-

-No. Aunque tal vez tampoco te alegre mucho ver quién vino- respondió ella antes de abrir la puerta y dejar a una despampanante rubia entrar a la casa.

-T, llegaste antes- apenas Jack la vio se agarró la cara pidiendo que la Tierra se lo tragase -¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?- le preguntó Valentina, pero Jack solo miró a Tatiana quien no sabía bien cómo arreglar lo que había hecho.

-¿Le dijiste a Val de Jane?-

-¿Y por qué esa actitud?- replicó Valentina ofendida.

-¡Ya sabes cómo es! No me deja en paz hasta que le cuento todo- replicó Tatiana.

Valentina era una amiga lejana del grupo que no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos debido a que su edad la hacía dedicarse a otras labores. Pero, pese a no estar mucho con ellos, su presencia se sentía constante ya que no había nada que ella amara más que saber cada detalle de la vida de todos, por lo que se encargaba de atosigarlos con mensajes y llamadas para seguir al tanto de todo. Y, por supuesto, siempre tenía mucho que decir sobre cualquier cosa que le contaran.

Jack se tiró con pesadez en el sofá, haciendo a Valentina renegar aún mas -No quiero nada de eso viniendo de ti, Wintour. Ya sabes que donde hay amor yo intervengo, en especial contigo que eres un experto en transformarlo en catástrofe-

El aludido bufó -Gracias-

-¿Qué está pasando contigo, Jack?- preguntó Tat preocupada.

-Es como Val dijo, soy experto en transformar todo en catástrofe-

-¿Tan rápido?- exclamó la rubia -Apenas me enteré de que esto estaba pasando-

-Increíble, ¿no?-

-Lo realmente increíble es que estés aquí tirado- replicó Valentina.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga?-

-¿Qué tal "lo siento"?-

Tatiana podía ver que ninguno de los dos estaba en su mejor humor y quiso detener la discusión, pero no le fue fácil interferir.

-Ni siquiera sabes qué sucedió, ¿por qué crees que un simple "lo siento" va a resolver todo?- replicó Jack.

-"Lo siento" es sólo una expresión, Jack. A lo que me refiero es que te disculpes. Tú eres el que debe buscar la manera correcta y perfecta de hacerlo-

-¿Ese es todo tu consejo? ¿No quieres saber toda la historia?-

-Por supuesto que sí, meterme en estos asuntos es mi vida- contestó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá y Tat se acomodaba en otro sillón -Pero si comienzo a burlarme de ti ahora no vas a solucionar nunca nada. Con lo que ya he pasado contigo primero quiero saber si esto merece mi intervención- Jack abrió la boca para quejarse pero ella lo detuvo -Jack, tú sabes que siempre has sido de los que se obsesionan rápidamente, así que quiero que pienses bien en qué es lo que te hizo fijarte en esta chica y si en verdad difiere de lo que te hizo andar atrás de las anteriores-

-Por supuesto que sí- le respondió.

-Te dije que lo pensaras bien-

-No necesito pensarlo mucho-

-¡Es lo que siempre haces…!-

Fue ahora cuando Tat encontró su momento de inmiscuirse -Val, tengo que decir que sin saber mucho, en verdad lo noté muy distinto a las otras veces-

-¡Bien!- suspiró Valentina -Digamos que es un caso muy especial. Trata de pensar bien en qué es lo que los conectó en primer lugar. Luego piensa en lo que los desconectó, y busca la forma de convertirlo en algo que los conecte de nuevo-

-Pero… - él lo pensó un momento -lo que nos desconectó es algo que no se puede corregir-

-Todo tiene corrección, Jack- insistió Tatiana.

-No. Esto no. Tiene que ver con su pasado, algo que no se puede cambiar, y algo en lo que yo nunca debí meterme-

Él bajó la cabeza y Valentina comenzó a comprender cuál había sido el conflicto -Tú y tu ansiedad intentaron hacerla hablar de algo que no quería. Eso no es un gran problema-

-Sí lo es- su amiga lo miró con desacuerdo -¡Lo es! Y lo es porque ella no quiere aceptarlo-

-Entonces ayúdala- sugirió Tat.

-Es lo que intenté, y es lo que salió mal-

-Ayudarla no significa hacerla revivir el dolor del pasado- ahora fue el turno de la mayor de sentarse al lado de Jack para hablarle -¿Recuerdas lo que yo siempre te digo? ¿Sobre recordar lo importante?- él asintió -La tristeza no es lo importante que ella debe recordar. Lo que debe saber es que si esa tristeza fue tan fuerte, es porque así también sintió muchísima alegría. Esa alegría es lo que importa, y eso es lo que debes recordarle-

Jack comprendía bien lo que Tatiana intentaba decirle y estaba de acuerdo en que era la mejor solución, pero eso no le quitaba su inseguridad -Pero yo no sé cuál fue esa alegría. ¿Cómo puedo recordarle algo que no sé y de lo que ni siquiera fui parte?-

-Busca ayuda- contestó Val y él volteó a verla confundido.

-¿Ayuda de quién?-

-De quienes sí fueron parte de esa alegría- le dijo la rubia, sin tener idea de lo que eso significaba.

* * *

Jack se pasó el resto de la noche reflexionando sobre lo que sus amigas le dijeron. Primero pensó en lo que Valentina mencionó sobre qué es lo que los había unido en un comienzo. Desde su posición recordaba que él había quedado fascinado con Jane desde un comienzo, pero ella había tardado un poco más en aceptarlo. Estaba intentando llegar al momento exacto en que ella cambió de opinión sobre él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que fue cuando él le dijo que también creía en la magia. Pero eso no era todo.

A él le llevó tiempo hacer que ella se acostumbrara a su impetuosidad y velocidad para hacer que las cosas sucedieran. Ella claramente siempre fue tranquila, rutinaria y obediente. Creer en la magia era el lazo en común que los unió, pero sus diferencias a la hora de buscarla fue lo que los hizo querer estar juntos y aprender más sobre la visión del mundo que cada uno tenía.

El problema, y lo que los había desconectado, fue que él no se dio cuenta de que debía enseñarle como, dentro de su visión, la realidad y la magia no estaban en mundos distintos. Si él le hubiese mostrado la manera en que la realidad también lograba fascinarlo, tal vez ella hubiese podido aceptarla mejor antes de animarse a compartir con él su pasado.

Lo siguiente que no pudo evitar pensar fue qué era lo que lo había hecho sentirse tan atraído a Jane. No era que estaba dudando de sus sentimientos, pero por un momento quiso seguir lo que Tatiana siempre le decía, y recordar lo que importaba en lugar de quedar anclado en ese único instante que lo arruinó todo.

En un principio le pareció fascinante la manera en que ella había construido su mundo y cómo se veía dentro de él. Su jardín, su ático; nada más ver eso ya le había hecho sentir que se encontraba en otro mundo, algo que nunca había sentido de esa manera. Luego recordó ver por primera vez sus enormes y tan expresivos ojos. Parecían tan soñadores y ajenos al mundo real. Podía ver de nuevo como todo parecía sorprenderle y todo los hacía ver aún más brillantes. Era como si toda la magia que le mostraba entrase en ellos y se quedara ahí. Era tan tímida y a la vez tan temperamental que el contraste le parecía nada más que hilarante. Lo difícil que era poder llegar hasta ella y lo feliz que lo hacía cada vez que ella le mostraba algo nuevo, todo eso fue lo que lo volvió loco y desesperado por saber más.

Había descubierto el País de las Maravillas para encontrar a una Alicia que no recordaba su nombre, y que al intentar ayudarla solo logró olvidarse del suyo.

Ahora era cuando debía poner en marcha la forma de resolverlo y gracias a sus amigas, ya sabía bien cómo hacerlo.

Para su suerte, el auto negro estaba estacionado frente a la casa. Lo único que restó fue esperar a que su objetivo saliera para poder interceptarlo. En el tiempo de espera trató de planear detenidamente la forma de pedirle ese favor, pero aún con las horas que esperó no pudo llegar a nada conciso. Cuando el motivo de su espera salió, le pareció que sólo estaba caminando hacia su muerte. Pese a que estaba acostumbrado a ser imprudente e improvisar las cosas, esta vez sabía que no la sacaría tan fácil. No quería ni imaginarse lo que el hermano de Jane debía pensar de él en esos momentos.

Contra todo pronóstico, Peter no se mostró muy sorprendido de ver a Jack. Ni tampoco asqueado. Ahora sí que Jack no sabía bien cómo proceder, pero nunca pensó en tirarse atrás. Se acercó a él y lo saludó con temor, sin que el otro alterara en lo más mínimo su expresión seria.

-Decidiste venir a mí- le dijo Peter -Debes tener coraje… o estar loco-

-Voy a poner mi dinero en los segundo- respondió Jack, y antes de poder seguir, el mayor se le adelantó.

-Si quieres hablar de mi hermana, tengo mucho que decir-

Jack aspiró hondo -Imagino que sí-

Peter miro a su casa y luego al muchacho frente a él -Mejor hablamos en tu casa. Antes que ella nos vea o nos congelemos aquí afuera-

Él se sintió tan desconcertado que no pudo evitar tartamudear -Ah, sí. Eh, claro- y con paso inseguro guió al otro hasta su hogar y lo dejó entrar, sintiéndose avergonzado de que él viese el estado catastrófico en que tenía su sala. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que lo único a lo que Peter le estaba prestando atención era a su colección de libros. Exactamente como Jane lo había hecho antes.

El silencio no se prolongó gracias a que su visitante tomó asiento y comenzó a hablar –Ya sé lo que sucedió, y me creas o no, porque ni siquiera yo termino de creerlo pero… Agradezco que hayas hecho eso-

Jack no pudo más que sentarse ahí estupefacto y sin habla. Prestando más atención se dio cuenta que Peter también estaba nervioso. No dejaba de apretar sus dedos y frotarse las manos. Se preguntó si el truco de llegar a entenderlo era ver mucho más allá de lo que mostraba a simple vista. Se puso a pensar en lo difícil que debía ser convivir con él, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Jane tampoco era tan diferente.

La voz de Peter lo sacó de sus pensamientos -El tema de mi padre es uno que nuestra familia enterró junto con él. Gracias a que tú lo sacaste a relucir al fin pudimos convertirlo en algo que nos uniera, en lugar de algo que nos mantuviera tan apartados-

-Oh- susurró Jack -Me alegra oír eso-

-No quita lo estúpido que fue querer meterte en eso- gruñó el mayor. Era obvio que la parte buena no podía durar mucho.

-Lo sé- respondió -Pero es que yo en verdad…-

-Sí, ya sé. Tenías buenas intenciones- el muchacho lo miró confundido y Peter tuvo que explicarse -Alguien a quien no le importa no se hubiese metido en esas cosas-

Jack suspiró, sintiendo confianza de pronto; -Necesito tu ayuda- pidió.

Peter lo miró y no pudo más que respirar con pesadez como respuesta. Por alguna razón, Jack dejó de sentir miedo. La manera tan insistente en que el hombre necesitaba reafirmar que estaba de mal humor y que era un amargado, mientras no hacía más que preocuparse con locura por su hermana, comenzaba a hacer que Jack le viera lo divertido a tener que lidiar con él. Cosa peligrosa. Sabía que en el momento en que dejara de temerle por completo y tomara confianza, Peter solo lo odiaría aún más. Sus dos personalidades eran del tipo que jamás terminarían de llevarse bien.

* * *

-¿Peter?- la voz de Matthew resonó en el pasillo mientras se acercaba a la sala.

-Sí- respondió el otro mientras colgaba su abrigo.

-¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo sigue Jane?-

-Mejor- Peter se sentó con pesadez en el sofá, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, y su novio se acomodó a su lado mirándolo con curiosidad. Lo miró de reojo y se decidió a contarle –Hablamos con mi madre-

-¿De verdad?- Matt no salía de su asombro -¿Qué les dijo?-

-Nos contó cómo conoció a papá, y hablamos de otras cosas pero eso no es lo más bizarro del día de hoy-

Por alguna razón, su novio lo miró curioso pero divertido. Presentía que lo siguiente iba a ser toda una historia -¿Qué pasó?-

-El mirón se me acercó cuando estaba saliendo. Me pidió ayuda con mi hermana-

Los ojos de Matt se abrieron todavía más y soltó una carcajada -¿De en serio? ¿Y lo hiciste?-

-Sólo le dije un par de cosas- respondió Peter –Luego de atosigarlo por lo que hizo- agregó para reafirmar su carácter, pero fue inútil. Su novio lo miraba de la misma forma que hacía cada vez que él se sometía a algo que le desagradaba solo para hacer feliz a su hermana. Peter lo dejó tener su momento de burla por un rato, pero luego recordó a su madre y volvió a ponerse serio –Por cierto, hay algo de lo que mi madre me hizo darme cuenta hoy-

Matthew cambió su cara burlona y se quedó viéndolo -¿Qué cosa?-

-La única razón por la que ayudé al mirón es porque cuando se me acercó, y cuando entré a su casa me di cuenta de por qué Jane quiso ir con él. Y que si estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme para volver a verla es que en verdad debía preocuparse por ella. Yo sé que no es nada fácil lidiar conmigo, y no sé qué es lo que te hizo querer hacerlo por tantos años pero…- lo miró a los ojos y el corazón de Matt se encogió. Siempre había tenido debilidad por sus ojos –Gracias- dijo casi susurrando mientras sujetaba su mano.

Matt soltó un suspiro de enamorado y lo miró con toda ternura, apretando más su mano –Sabes que no hay ningún otro lugar donde me gustaría estar- respondió mientras acariciaba su mano y acercaba su rostro. Sabía que la inseguridad de Peter nunca le permitiría ver todo lo que él veía en él, no importaba cuanto se lo dijera. También sabía que todo el acto de villano que él presentaba no era más que un escudo para proteger el secreto de lo increíblemente vulnerable y dependiente que él era por dentro. Era por eso que para Matt, amar a Peter se sentía seguro y a la vez satisfactorio. Peter no necesitaba darle las gracias con palabras, él siempre supo ver sus sentimientos aún cuando le costaba demostrarlos.

Y Peter también sabía que la única persona que fue y siempre sería capaz de darle la fortaleza para mostrarse vulnerable, sería solo Matthew.

* * *

 **(N/a):** Buenas, gente bella. ¿Cómo les trata la vida? Yo anduve de viaje y por eso me llevó tiempo subir este capítulo, la historia ya se acerca a su fin y espero que la estén disfrutando. Este capítulo fue muy divertido de escribir por las dos cosas que más quería incluir: una charla decente entre Jack y Peter, y una escena mas que cursi y adorable de Matt y Peter (amo a estos dos, quiero escribir una especial de ellos... algún día xD). Ahora, a las mundialmente conocidas notas:

1-La frase de hoy es de un libro que no leí, pero me gustó tanto que sabía que tenía que ser la frase para este capítulo.

2-La canción _Alone Again_ es de Gilbert Sullivan si quieren buscarla, los que entendieron la letra sé que deben haber estallado en risas (un poco dramático no, Jack?).

3-Los que leyeron mi fin anterior sabrán quién es Valentina, los que no son más que invitados a leer.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Besos y nos seguimos leyendo!


	14. Amor

14

Amor

 _¿Cómo dura un momento para siempre?_

 _¿Cómo nunca muere una historia?_

 _Es el amor a lo que debemos sujetarnos._

 _-Alan Menken._

Sus manos se habían vuelto tan ásperas que tuvo que hacer una pausa para ir a ponerse algo de crema. Aplicó la misma cantidad que se ponía luego de lavar los platos, cosa que también le afectaba la piel, pero esta vez se dio cuenta de que no fue suficiente. Sus manos estaban increíblemente secas. Fue entonces que se miro al espejo y cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que sus párpados pesaban y sus hombros parecían rogarle que los dejara descansar.

Llevaba horas navegando por todos sus libros. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Los recorrió no leyéndolos, sino viendo el contenido que él le había agregado. Ella nunca fue capaz de rayar o modificar un libro en lo más mínimo, pero su padre había sido un aficionado de ello. Siempre que ella lo regañaba él decía; "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos. Un libro no es más que algo que podemos ver, es la historia que contiene es lo importante. Además, marcar páginas, subrayar párrafos, escribir tus pensamientos en los márgenes, es como comunicarte con ellos. Es una forma de hacerles saber que les prestas atención, y que tienen un significado para ti".

Sonrió recordando la manera en que su padre decía eso y los ademanes con los que lo acompañaba. Pensó si los libros que había leído en verdad se sentirían ignorados porque ella prefería anotar todo ese tipo de cosas en un cuaderno aparte. Pero tuvo que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto para ponerse manos a la obra. Pensó que entre todas las frases que su padre había subrayado y escrito, hallaría una manera de lidiar con su problema. Por alguna razón creía que encontraría una nota dirigida a ella en particular. Un consejo que se ajustara con exactitud a lo que necesitaba. Creyó que tal vez su padre habría previsto que un momento así le llegaría, y había dejado una ayuda para ella.

Pero habían pasado horas desde que comenzó a buscar y simplemente no hubo caso. No encontró nada en los libros de su padre, ni siquiera en Peter Pan, y el que había sido el más preciado de todos estaba desaparecido. Buscó por toda la casa, incluyendo la habitación de su madre, pero El Principito no estaba en ningún lugar. Tal vez Peter se lo había llevado por alguna razón. Tendría que pedírselo, pero no había manera de recuperarlo a tiempo. Necesitaba lidiar con su situación ahora. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de decirle todo a Jack antes de que él la olvidara, o llegase al punto en que ya no pudiese perdonarla.

De repente escuchó un ruido en su patio y al poco, la puerta de atrás abriéndose. Se asustó hasta tal extremo, creyendo que era un ladrón, que comenzó a temblar. Abrió la puerta del baño con el mayor silencio que fue capaz y miro hacia abajo. No podía ver mucho por lo que se acercó mas a las escaleras hasta que detectó algo moviéndose. Se escondió en un sobresalto pero luego de un momento volvió a espiar, para darse cuenta de que lo que se movía era algo muy pequeño como para ser una persona. Se fijó bien y al no poder captar del todo qué era lo que invadía su sala, comenzó a bajar los escalones hasta que, pese a su escepticismo, no había duda. Era un conejo blanco.

Quedó estática con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta. Lo creyese o no, había un conejo blanco en su sala de estar.

El animal comenzó a andar por ahí y ella no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, solo para quedar aún más confundida, pues el conejo estaba recorriendo un camino de alimento que continuaba hasta la puerta trasera, la cual se encontraba cerrada. Se vio obligada a abrirla ya que él no dejaba de olerla, y cuando salió descubrió un camino de más comida que pronto comprendió hacia dónde llevaba.

En cuanto entendió todo no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su corazón, que de repente se aceleró a una velocidad que sin duda no era saludable. Sus manos volvieron a temblar y ya podía sentir la amenaza de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Intentó anticiparse a lo que vendría, buscar en lo más profundo de sí misma como debía sentirse. Pero por muchas explicaciones racionales que quisiera buscarle, solo había un sentimiento implantado en ella. Y si no tenía explicación, entonces mejor.

Siguió a la pequeña criatura a través de un hueco en la valla, uno hecho a partir de un par de tablas que habían sido removidas. No se detuvo a preguntarse cuándo ni cómo. Tras atravesarlo, sintió como si hubiese estado escuchando un incesante ruido alrededor debido a la anticipación, y de pronto todo se apagase al descubrir que Jack no estaba ahí. En su lugar, encontró una copia del Principito abandonada en el pasto, la cual al levantarla se dio cuenta de que era la que había pertenecido a su padre. Descubrió un marca páginas en el medio y se dirigió allí, para leer algo que le quitó toda emoción, dejando nada mas que culpa; "¡No supe comprender nada en ese momento! Tendría que haberla juzgado por los actos y no por las palabras. Ella me perfumaba y me iluminaba. ¡Nunca tendría que haberme ido! Tendría que haber adivinado su cariño debajo de sus pobres artimañas. ¡Las flores son tan contradictorias! Pero yo era demasiado joven para saber amarla".

-Te dije que sí eras Alicia- volteó hacia atrás en un sobresalto, para ver a Jack saliendo de la oscuridad -Sabía que seguirías al conejo blanco- sonrió.

Las lágrimas dejaron de ser una amenaza para convertirse en realidad. Invadieron sus ojos hasta dejar su vista completamente nublada. El libro cayó de sus manos temblorosas que no estaban seguras de qué hacer, hasta que sintió que él la abrazaba.

-No tendría que haberle hecho caso a lo que no decías…-

-No- ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza, mirando en lo profundo de esos ojos azules que tanto amaba -No es así, no es así. Tú nunca hiciste nada mal, siempre fui yo. Siempre fui yo quien estuvo equivocada, quien no pudo entender que… que ignorar la Realidad no va a hacer que se vaya o sea diferente. Tendría que haber sido más fuerte, haber pedido ayuda cuando la necesité. Lo único que hice fue escapar.

Lo abrazó con todo el deseo que tenía por no soltarlo jamás. Él la abrazó con toda intención de sostener todas sus piezas rotas, y ayudarlas a quedarse unidas en lugar de desmoronarse. Luego de haber hecho las paces con su familia, consigo misma y ahora con él, Jane casi podía sentir como cada parte de ella volvía a su lugar. Se sentía completa de nuevo. La frase que Jack había elegido, estaba remarcada por su padre, y de hecho era el consejo perfecto para ambos. Ella tampoco debería haberse dejado llevar por la única acción que no le había gustado de él, sino por todas las cosas buenas que le había traído.

Finalmente Jack rompió el abrazo para sujetar su rostro en sus manos y mirarla directamente a los ojos, secando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares -Tu padre era una parte de ti, y una muy importante. No es fácil seguir adelante cuando sientes que te falta algo. Pero quiero que sepas que él sigue aquí- volteó su vista al cielo nocturno y Jane lo imitó. No hicieron falta las palabras, éstas resonaban en la mente de ambos.

"En una de esas estrellas, yo estaré viviendo; en una de esas estrellas, yo estaré riendo. Entonces, cuando mires al cielo, será como si todas las estrellas estuviesen riendo".

Jack había sujetado su mano y la presionó para que ella volviese a verlo -Él siempre será una parte importante de ti, pero no tienes que recordarlo por haberte dejado, sino por todo lo que te dio, y lo que aún te brinda cada vez que miras al cielo-

Jane suspiró -Jack…-

-Vivir, es la más grande aventura, Jane. Y si hay alguien que quiero como compañera de aventuras eres tú. No puedo prometer que nunca volveré a hacerte sentir incómoda, porque sé que soy un tonto y casi nunca pienso lo que digo…- fue en ese momento en que él comenzó a parlotear, que ella no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó a sus labios.

Jack realmente quería terminar su discurso que había preparado con tanto empeño, pero la sensación de los besos de Jane era una imposible de resistir. Y también una que había extrañado con locura, por lo que le correspondió con avidez sin dudarlo, sujetando su rostro como si tuviese miedo de que se le escapase de nuevo, la besó con la pasión de saberse perdonado, pero sabía que en algún momento debía dejarla ir.

Aún sin besarse sentían sus alientos chocar por la escasa distancia -No tienes que advertirme de nada- sonrío Jane -Sé muy bien que te gusta saltar sin mirar abajo, y por peligroso que suene… creo que no hay un lugar donde no iría si me lo pides-

-Eso, definitivamente suena peligroso- la hizo reír por lo alto, como amaba esa risa -Aunque si en verdad saltamos sin mirar, tal vez no se lo digas a tu hermano- ella rió incluso más mientras volvía a abrazarlo y sus rostros volvían a acercarse, sin embargo justo cuando la distancia iba a volverse nula, Jane retrocedió confundida -Un momento, ¿cómo conseguiste ese libro?-

-Uh, pues… Lo creas o no, me lo dio tu hermano-

-¡¿Qué?!- no había manera de contener su asombro, y Jack solo asintió.

-Fue él quien me señaló la frase-

-No puedo creerlo- se quedó pensativa, intentado recordar la última vez que Peter haya hecho algo así por ella, pero no pudo hacerlo. Él siempre había sido sobre protector, jamás había aceptado ningún chico que se le había acercado -¿Cómo lograste que hiciera eso?

-La verdad no tengo idea- se encogió de hombros -Supongo que en cierta forma me tuvo piedad por haberme animado a pedirle ayuda-

Ella lo miró con renovada ternura -¿Le pediste ayuda?

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien que te conociera desde ese entonces, así que era él o tu madre- se lo pensó un segundo -Probablemente tu madre habría sido menos suicida, ¿verdad?

Jane rió -Tal vez, pero si hubieses hablado con ella, jamás te habrías conciliado con mi hermano- le acarició el rostro con enorme cariño -Además, nosotros tuvimos una charla con ella, en verdad nos ayudó a superar el silencio que habíamos mantenido todos estos años. Y eso no habría ocurrido si no fuese por ti.

-¿Eso significa que ya es seguro acercarme a tu casa?- bromeó.

-Probablemente aún sea mejor quedarnos en la tuya, pero ganas puntos si al menos golpeas en la puerta de en frente para buscarme, en lugar de gritar desde tu ventana.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- fue lo último que dijo, porque las ganas de volver a unir sus labios era más fuerte de lo que podía resistir. Todo el tiempo que hablaban, él solo veía su boca y le parecía que tiraba de él como un imán. Escucharla suspirar cuando la acercaba más a él lo volvía loco y sin embargo, besar a Jane era lo único que la parecía coherente en su mundo de locuras. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la estrella que lo guiaba con su canción.

Mientras ellos viajaban a otro mundo en donde no existía el tiempo, una Luna sonriente observaba todo. Al fin y al cabo, había sido su plan desde el principio. Una historia cuyo comienzo escribió ella misma, y ahora que estaba terminada ya era tiempo de narrarla:

 _Había una vez una niña que creció oyendo las historias que su padre le leía frente al fuego de la chimenea. Sentada en su regazo aprendió cómo volar a Nunca Jamás, por qué es importante la guerra entre las ovejas y las rosas, y se pasó horas pensando en qué se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio. Escuchó sobre mundos mágicos escondidos en roperos y escuelas de hechicería. Comenzó a buscar caminos amarillos que la llevaran a una ciudad esmeralda. Pero sobre todo, comenzó a pedirle deseos a la Luna, regalándole a cambio una canción._

 _Creyó por años que los mundos de sus libros eran los suyos, hasta que la Realidad le enseñó que nada de esa magia tiene lugar dentro de ella. La niña comenzó a ver a la Realidad como una reina malvada, que acaba con sueños, esperanzas y amores. Huyó de la Verdad, rechazó al miedo e ignoró la manera en que la Vida y la Muerte se peleaban ante ella por quien controlaba a más personas, la forma en que el Tiempo le robaba todos sus momentos. Se refugió en sus libros, buscó a la Magia escondida en su pequeño mundo y la siguió, alejándose de todos los que intentaran hacerla rendirse ante el gobierno de la Realidad._

 _Un día conoció a alguien que conocía las mismas historias que ella, pero que no se limitaba a vivir en ellas. Encontró a un niño que prefería hacer realidad todo lo que leía, y que se pasó tanto tiempo yendo de aventura en aventura que había perdido el rumbo hacia su planeta, y se encontraba solo y desorientado._

 _Al querer ayudarlo a volver, ambos crearon un mundo propio, un mundo al que no necesitaban viajar muy lejos para llegar. Luego de años la niña comprendió que la Magia y la Realidad no eran enemigas, sino que ambas son parte de la otra. Que la Verdad también puede traer romance, que el Tiempo obsequia mucho más de lo que quita, que las sombras sin luz no existen, y la luz sin sombras no es más que vacío. Que para conocer la Felicidad, hay que conocer la Tristeza, y que la Tristeza es menos amarga cuando se comparte, mientras que la Felicidad es diez veces más dulce cuando se vive de a dos._

 _Uno cree que sabe exactamente lo que busca y lo que quiere, y luego viene la Realidad, encontrando los caminos mas inusuales para hacernos ver la verdadera Magia de la vida._

* * *

(N/a): UFFFFF HASTA QUE LA TERMINE. Perdonen mi alivio, pero es demasiado grande. Di tantas vueltas con el final por el gran problema de que quedaba muy corto, pero no sabía qué más agregar que fuese relevante o concluyese la historia de una forma que me gustara. Por lo que lo dejé en donde me pareció correcto y les hice un breve epílogo que espero les guste. (Aún tengo una idea extra que tal vez use, pero no hago promesas). Finalmente, mi última aclaración a mis referencias:

1-La frase de hoy viene de una canción del musical de Broadway de La Bella y la Bestia, se llama "How does a moment last forever?". Celine Dion hizo su versión de este tema para la versión live action de Disney si quieren oírlo, pero el compositor de la canción es Alan Menken.

2-Todas las demás frases ya saben que son del Principito, y las historias que se nombran en la narración final, bueno, ¿por qué no se divierten un poco y tratan de entenderlas todas?


	15. Epílogo

Epílogo: Sentimientos

 _Hicimos a un lado las palabras y conversamos. Hicimos a un lado las intenciones y sentimos._

 _-N. A. Lepka._

 _A un guardián:_

-Nunca esperé el amor, nunca creí que era lo que deseaba. No parecía que me hiciera falta. Pero si algo me enseñaste es que el amor no se escoge, te escoge a ti. Lo trajiste a mi vida sin permiso, con total impunidad. De un momento a otro, estaba oyendo tus palabras en lugar de canciones, leyendo tus ojos en lugar de libros, imaginando aventuras solamente contigo. No elegí el amor, pero luego tú me elegiste a mí. Y ahora no podría vivir sin tus miradas que me atrapan sin dejarme escapar, sin tus labios que no me dejan respirar, tus manos que me llevan a volar y tu sonrisa que me muestra cómo al miedo olvidar.

 _(Inspirado en una parte de "Rayuela" de Julio Cortázar)_

 _A una estrella:_

-No bajes la mirada cuando mis ojos te digan que te quiero, o le temas a mis boca cuando te demuestre lo que siento. Eres la estrella que me da luz en las noches de día, por favor no dejes de entonar esa canción que es mi guía. ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de las dudas y las mudas, dejamos que el miedo nos vea más enamorados que asustados, más felices que perdices, más queridos que resentidos? ¿Y qué tal si nos queremos con pasado, presente y futuro? ¿Y si nos hacemos magia, realidad y Luna? Podemos ser príncipe y rosa, Alicia y conejo; o solo estrella y guardián. A mí me gusta más la final.

 _(Inspirado en una parte de "Cartas al Tiempo" de Brando)_

* * *

A ti, por leer esto:

Gracias por creer en la magia, de otra manera no habrías entrado a leer una historia en la que un espíritu del invierno y una estrella se enamoran. No dejes de creer, no dejes de buscarla. No te olvides que no está solo en los libros, "los libros son una forma de magia portable" (Stephen King), no se refiere solo a portarlos en nuestros bolsillos o mochilas, los portamos en nuestras mentes, nuestra imaginación. Allí es donde encontrarás los lentes que te ayudarán a descubrir la magia a tu alrededor. No dejes de buscarte a ti mismo/a tampoco. Traza bien tu camino y cuando lo tengas hecho, invita a los demás a recorrerlo contigo. No mires tanto a los que quedan atrás, busca más a los que se unen después. Encuentra y colecta todo el polvo de hadas que necesites y entonces, compártelo con los que siguen a tu lado. Los caminos son más lindos cuando se recorren con otros, es cierto, pero no te olvides de que para caminar solo necesitas tus dos pies.


End file.
